


Hide and Seek

by Harlow92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean on the run, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jack being Jack, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Toddler Jack, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlow92/pseuds/Harlow92
Summary: Dean is on the run from a dark past.Sam has been looking for Dean for the past fourteen years.Castiel is a private investigator.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please read the warning for this fic. There will be mentions of abuse throughout the story, I will put warning on the chapters that have graphic depictions. 
> 
> This is the first chapter, I’m not sure how many there will be. It won’t let me update the chapters, but I will as soon as I post the second one. Sorry for the confusion!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, and thank you for reading!

Chapter One

Castiel sat on the balcony with a cigar gripped between his fingers. On a small table next to him sat a glass of whiskey that was perspiring from the heat of the day. He stared out over the city and watched as people hurried through the streets. It was amazing, really, the thought that each of those specs had lives and homes apart from each other. He wondered what those lives looked like.

His inability to curb his curiosity is what got him into his business in the first place. He dealt with secrets, and he held many of them close at bay. Castiel first started taking pictures as a way to pay for college. He found that, in L.A., if he could get a good enough shot of some b list celebrity the gossip magazines would pay enough for the picture to feed him for a few days. His contacts told him he had a good eye and knew enough information to always be in the right place at the right time.

After he graduated some magazine exec approached him to work on a private project. It was strictly off the books and completely personal to the executive who requested his services. The mission was simple, she thought her husband was cheating on her. All Castiel needed to do was find proof that he was in order to make the divorce go a little bit smoother. 

When Castiel first reveled the photos to Naomi, he thought she would be crushed. The mistress in question was at least twenty years her senior and the husband had shared many passionate nights with the girl while Castiel followed him for two weeks. Instead of being heartbroken, though, Naomi had smiled ruthlessly and laid a fat wad of cash in front of Castiel. 

Castiel had a few weeks of respite until a man contacted him. This man was a friend of Naomi’s, he was looking to move up in his boring corporate job and felt that the best way was blackmail. One night Castiel took a few pictures of the man’s boss snorting cocaine in a yacht and soon afterwards the client found himself making six figures while sitting in an office with a window. Another stack of cash had been lain in front of Castiel.

After that word spread quickly. Castiel was young and good looking, meaning he could fit in when there were elite parties. He was also discreet, all of the secrets he found stayed stashed away. If his clients wanted to do something with the information he presented them with, then that was up to them. 

Castiel became a center piece in the business of private investigators. He had more money than he knew what to do with. He’d also broken the heart of many husbands and wives, something that he never felt too bad about. After all, their spouses were the cheaters, not him.

There were also times Castiel did good. Instead of breaking up marriages, sometimes he was able to bring them back together. He’d located runaway children, and every once in a while a family would approach him to help solve a case they didn’t feel the police were working hard enough on. Once he’d been able to find a girl who’d been missing for seven months. It turned out that she’d been kidnapped and when he got to see her parents’ face battle between being relieved, happy, upset, and scared as they hugged their little girl for the first time after thinking she was dead, well that was just the most gratifying moment he’d ever experienced. 

It had been ten years since Naomi approached him and Castiel hadn’t looked back since that fateful day. Every once in a while he would smoke a cigar and drink a tumbler of whiskey in congratulations and regrets. 

He sat in the chair and pondered on the cases that have come his way recently. They all paled in comparison to that of Sam Winchester’s. 

Sam was his brother, Gabriel’s, mate. They’d been together for three years and the behemoth of a man had never once approached Castiel about his own story. Two weeks ago Sam had come by Castiel’s apartment to drop off he and Gabe’s dog, the two were going on vacation and Castiel had agreed to watch the puppy. 

They had settled in Castiel’s living room to go over the kind of care that was expected for the dog. It turned out to be a lot more work than Castiel had originally agreed to, and it was something he instantly regretted when he came home the next day to rolls of toilet paper spread across his apartment. On that night with Sam, though, he’d been too enraptured in the story of the Winchester’s youth to pay attention to the ugly mutt. 

“When CPS came John just smiled. He acted as if losing one of his children wasn’t out of the normal. Dean, though, he lost it. I still remember him fighting the officers that came to forcibly remove me, they had to handcuff him and put him in the back of a squad car. He just looked so defeated, Cas. The last thing he said to me was that he’d find me.” Sam shook his head, his shaggy hair falling into his tear filled eyes.

“Wow.” Castiel said and instantly winced at the choice of word. Sam had just bore his heart on his sleeve and all he could come up with was ‘wow?’ 

“I know, it’s crazy huh? All those years of abuse that Dean took just to keep me with him, and in the end I got taken away.” Sam said sadly, like it was somehow his fault.

“Sam, you can’t possibly blame yourself for what your dad did.” Castiel said wishing that Gabe had come instead of Sam, or with him at least. Castiel was awkward when it came to emotions. 

“No, that wasn’t my fault, getting taken away was mine though. I got so sick of Dean playing protector, he would stand between John and I and take every hit that was meant for me. I thought if I talked to someone they would be able to protect us. It was stupid, though, Dean was legally an adult. CPS wasn’t worried about protecting him.” Sam smiled sadly. 

Castiel tried to remember how they’d gotten on the subject in the first place. He vaguely remembered inquiring about Sam’s family and somehow they’d landed here. He felt horrible for the life that Sam had endured before someone stepped in. From the sounds of it, his childhood had been nothing short of dismal. Except for Dean, when Sam spoke of him he got an excited look on his face. Castiel was sure big brother worship was still holding on to the man even though he was all grown up. 

“How is Dean now?” Castiel asked, finding himself needing to know the information. He always needed to know the whole story.

“I, uh,” Sam trailed off and bit his lip. The understanding dawned on Castiel before Sam admitted it. “I don’t know.” Sam shrugged, trying to downplay his obvious despair at losing his brother before he continued.

“State said it was in my best interest not to have contact with him and John. Two months in John signed over custody and I became a parent less child in the foster care system. When I turned eighteen I tried looking for Dean, couldn’t find anything. He wasn’t at the town I’d last seen him and he must have changed his number because when I tried calling it some old lady answered. I keep tabs out, trying to find anything on him or even John, but nothing’s come up so far,” Sam said quietly. “I just want to see him, you know? Tell him about Gabe and let him know the kind of man he raised. I just..” Sam trailed off and stared into the distance, seemingly lost in memories. 

He’d left Castiel’s apartment soon after that. Castiel had spent the evening stewing over the story. Gabe called him later that night to tell him not to go digging up old memories. 

Castiel’s brother seemed convinced that wherever Dean was, he obviously didn’t want to be found for a reason. His brother didn’t say anything to him, but Castiel could tell he was worried that finding Dean would lead to more heartache for Sam. Not finding him would do even worse.

Castiel had decided not to do anything about it. He wanted to do nothing to hurt Gabriel, or Sam for that matter. He’d been decided on this topic until he dropped their annoying dog off after they got back from their vacation. 

He’d been to their house many times before but had never noticed the pictures that were displayed proudly on the walls. There were plenty photos of Gabriel and Sam, but there were also pictures of their respective families. The Novak’s in their annual family photos that always looked forced no matter how good the photographer was. Gabriel and Castiel together on their many travels when he had first started making so much money. Then there was Sam. He didn’t seem to have any photos with a man that would fit John’s description. There were ones of him with a grouchy looking old man in a wheelchair, but there was nothing other than kindness and love in the bearded man’s eyes. There was one with him and a young blonde girl who seemed to be around his age and an older woman who looked like she was annoyed with being in the picture. Then there were ones with a young man who had green eyes that shone through the glossy pictures. He seemed to always be looking towards Sam with a glint of pride in his eyes, and there were many pictures with him starring in them.

A gut wrenching heartache shot through Castiel’s stomach. He couldn’t explain the feeling any more than he could explain why he was suddenly touching the panes of the picture frames that this man was in. All he knew was that this man was looking into his soul through the grainy pictures.

“That’s Dean.” Sam said, bringing Castiel out of his silent reverie. He coughed before snatching his hand back and looking at the floor with something akin to embarrassment. 

“I can see that he loves you very much.” Castiel offered, trying to cover up his blushing cheeks. 

“Yeah, John said it was because he presented omega. I don’t think it would have mattered, he could have been the meanest alpha out there and he still would have looked after me. Used to call me his pup, I hated it.” Sam said laughing while he grimaced at the memory.

“Was John always mean?” Castiel murmured. The question was more to himself than for Sam, but he found the man answering anyways.

“He was always a shit father, but he didn’t start hitting us until Dean presented,” Sam said angrily. “Dean used to tell me it would be ok, I would present as an alpha and it would be ok. I used to think that meant things would get better for Dean, but looking back I know he only wanted me to be an alpha to keep John away from me,” Sam sat down on the floor and beckoned Castiel to follow suit. Once he was settled on the other side of the hallway Sam continued.

“I was taken away before I could present. Once I found out I was an alpha I had these big plans to finally protect Dean. I would find John and kill him, then I would bring Dean to Stanford with me and we would be ok. He’d be happy here, I think. California is progressive with omega rights, he could work on cars without having to worry about what’s lurking behind him.” Sam said disgustedly. 

“He liked working on cars?” Castiel asked, trying to pry any information he could get from Sam.

“Yeah, he was real good at it too,” Sam smiled wistfully. “John had this beautiful black Impala that we basically grew up in. Dean would do all the work on her. He loved that car.” 

“What year was the car?” Castiel asked, Sam looked at him confused before he answered.

“‘67, I think.” He said with suspicion laced in his voice. 

“I love classic cars.” Castiel answered with a shrug, hoping that would be enough to close the subject.

“What the hell did you feed my dog, Cassie?” Gabe walked into the hallway with one hand on his hip and the other packing his puppy. Castiel thanked whatever god was out there that his brother walked in then.

“The food you gave me?” Castiel said with a raised eyebrow. Gabe glared at him before putting the dog down.

“Well he’s fat. Did you hear that Sam? Our dog is fat now!” Gabe exclaimed dramatically as Sam laughed and grabbed the puppy that came running to him.

“I assure you he’s only as fat as he was when you brought him to me.” Castiel said placatingly. 

“Whatever, I’m making dinner, do you want some?” Gabe asked. Castiel hadn’t noticed the apron his brother had been wearing that said kiss the chef in red calligraphy. He also had bakers hat on that made him look completely ridiculous. 

“I really must go, lots of work to do.” Castiel said as he was standing. 

“I think having dinner with us is the least you could do for making Ollie fat.” Sam said. Gabe nodded his head enthusiastically.

“I love that your on my team Samantha.” Gabe said while swatting Sam’s butt when the taller man walked by. Castiel rolled his eyes and groaned, how could his brother have found such a normal human to love him?

“We’ll be in there in a second Sam,” Gabe smiled at Sam as he made his way to the kitchen. When he turned back he focused the power of a horrendous glare towards Castiel. 

“What the hell, Cas? We talked about this.” Gabe whispered furiously. 

“We’ve also talked about you calling me Cassie and that obviously didn’t help anything.” Castiel shrugged and glared back at his brother.

“Oh fuck off, Cas. This is way more important!” Gabe was right. Castiel cringed at how callous he sounded before he walked up to his brother and put a placating hand on his shoulder.

“You’re right, Gabe, this is important. Your mate finding his brother is important,” Castiel said while pinning Gabe with his stare. “How would you feel if the roles were reversed? Would you not do everything possible to find me?” Castiel asked. Gabe frowned and turned his face away from Castiel, trying to avoid his stare.

“He did that already. Sam can’t find him.” Gabe said sadly. Castiel realized that this must have been painful for Gabe too, watching Sam be disappointed throughout the years had to have done a number on both of them. 

“I can.” Castiel said resolutely before hugging his brother and using his phone to get a picture of one of Sam’s photos with Dean in it. 

That was how he found himself in this predicament. Gabe asked Castiel not to talk to Sam about what he was doing, to which he readily agreed. He didn’t want to get Sam’s hopes up. The only problem was that he needed information. He needed Dean’s birthday, the last town they’d been in, the last place he’d worked, and that was just to name a few. He couldn’t get any of it from Sam without looking suspicious, so he had to rely on Gabe for the details. 

The last time Gabe had texted him with some new information was to say they lived somewhere in butt hole Arkansas. Those were his exact words. 

Castiel had called Gabe to tell him that if he wasn’t going to provide any real answers to just leave it alone. Castiel could gather all the information on his own. Admittedly, it would be hard, but he’d dealt with much worse circumstances before. 

Gabe, of course, apologized after a few minutes of taunting Castiel. However, he hadn’t been able to get any viable information since. 

The thing was Castiel had been turning people down ever since he decided to find Dean Winchester. He’d always focused his attention on one client before going to the next, but without any leads he had a sinking feeling this case would take forever. Unless he called in some help.

Castiel sent Charlie a text earlier on the day asking her to meet him at his apartment later. She’d agreed and now he was waiting on the balcony for her to undoubtedly let herself in and make herself at home. 

The fiery red head had come into his life five years ago and Castiel hadn’t been able to shake her since. While he did genuinely enjoy her friendship, he wasn’t too fond of using her expertise for his clients. In some cases, though, it was the only option he had. 

Dean Winchester’s was one of those cases.

Castiel sighed involuntarily when the front door opened. He wondered what Charlie would do if he locked it on her? He grimaced at the thought and put it away before going too deep into that rabbit hole. With his cigar put out and his tumbler of whiskey held closely to him, Castiel made his way in from the balcony that was situated off of the master bedroom. 

“Hey there ice princess.” Charlie waved at Castiel from the base of the stairs he was currently descending. 

“Not a princess.” He grumbled as he walked past her and towards the couch. Castiel sank down in the overstuffed monstrosity and sighed. Charlie followed closely behind him and tucked her legs underneath herself as she sat down.

“You look like shit, Cas.” Charlie said as she stared at her fingernails with disinterest. Castiel scoffed and rubbed his eyes.

“You’re so kind. Thank you for always reminding me why I keep you around.” Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously Cas, you look like you haven’t slept in a couple days. What’s going on?” Charlie asked worriedly. 

Castiel wanted to lie to her, it would certainly be the easier route. The problem was Charlie knew him too well. He’d never be able to get away with telling her he was just fine. Plus she was an omega with an incredible nose. She would be able to sniff out the inner turmoil his alpha had been feeling ever since Dean Winchester had unknowingly came into his life.

“It’s this case,” Castiel sighed and looked at Charlie. She nodded her head encouragingly for him to continue. “You know Sam? Gabe’s mate.” 

“Yeah, couldn’t miss him if you tried.” Charlie said. Her expression was soft as he continued explaining.

“He has a brother that he hasn’t seen in about fourteen years. Sam was taken by CPS when he was around fourteen and he hasn’t been able to locate him since.” Castiel said while looking at his hands.

“Ok,” She drug the word out with confusion laced in her voice. “It sounds like a normal case for you. I’m not sure what’s different.” Charlie stated. 

“I don’t know either, but it’s so - frustrating! I can’t find anything about him.” Castiel exclaimed. He was letting his aggravation with the case show for the first time. 

Castiel kept his feelings for the case hidden from Gabe. He didn’t want to worry his brother when he didn’t need to. It was undoubtedly affecting him, though. Lately he’d been waking up in a cold sweat with visions of green eyes burned into his head. 

“That’s why I’m here, Cas. Sounds like mixing family with business isn’t the best idea, though.” Charlie offered with a sympathetic smile.

“Guess not.” Castiel shrugged, even though he knew that wasn’t the issue.

“Tell me what you have and we’ll see what I can do.” Charlie requested as she pulled out her phone and turned on the recorder.

“His name is Dean Winchester, last known location is somewhere in Arkansas. He’s roughly thirty years old and he may be traveling with his dad, John Winchester. Sam said they moved around a lot, so he could be anywhere.” Castiel added regretfully. Charlie frowned and shook her head. It wasn’t as much as she usually liked, but he’d given her less in more dire circumstances.

“Do you know his presentation?” She asked, even though Castiel was sure she wouldn’t be able to do anything with it.

“Omega. Dean’s an omega.” Castiel whispered.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* description of past abuse.
> 
> Wow. I can’t believe the response to this fic. I just want to say thank you all so much for taking the time to read, leave kudos, and write comments. You’re all amazing and I appreciate it so much!
> 
> It finally let me update the chapter numbers, so that will reflect correctly from here on. I’m not sure how long it will be since I’m still working on it. I’m a few chapters ahead, but as I delve deeper into the story I’ve been scrapping some of them in favor of a different direction. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Chapter Two

“Daddy? M’tummy.” Were Jack’s famous last words before he proceeded to throw up all over the carpet. 

Dean jumped out of bed and picked up the crying toddler. He felt his son’s forehead and sure enough, he seemed to be running a bit of a temperature.

“M’sorry!” Jack wailed as he snuggled into Dean’s neck. 

“Shh, it’s ok sweetie.” Dean said soothingly as he bounced on the balls of his feet. The motion still calmed Jack even though he was no longer an infant. 

He continued bouncing as he walked out of his bedroom and across the hall to Jack’s room. Once he was in there he grabbed the stuffed elephant his pup could never go long without and his blanket that he’d used since was a newborn pup. Dean walked back across the hall all the while cooing sweet words to his sniffling baby.

“Can you lift your head sweetheart?” Dean asked gently. Jack began shaking his head and crying as he nuzzled even further into Dean’s neck. He knew his son was seeking out his scent gland, his omega often omitted a soothing scent meant just to calm pups in situations like this. As much as Dean wanted to provide that comfort for Jack, he first needed to determine if his little guy needed a three am bath. 

“I know your tummy hurts, but I need to see if you need a bath.” Dean said quietly while kissing the top of Jack’s blonde head. 

“Bath?” His son rolled his head so Dean could see his bright blue eyes filled with large tears.

“Yeah, does that sound good?” Dean asked. He wasn’t a fan of giving in to every one of Jack’s wishes, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt if he could put him in a warm bath to help calm him and clean up the carpet quickly.

“Y-yes. Soundsgood.” Jack sobbed out without stopping between the words. 

“Ok, lets get you a bath.” Dean said while making his way to the bath tub. He knelt down on the bath mat with Jack still clutched tightly to his neck. Dean turned the water to just enough heat, knowing that it might help with the fever, before setting Jack down on his feet and stripping him of his pajamas. 

Once Jack was settled in the tub with a washcloth, Dean stepped out of the room with the door left wide open. He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the spot cleaner before taking a couple dish rags out of a drawer. On his way back to the bedroom, he peaked his head in to the bathroom to make sure Jack was ok. His pup sat slumped pitifully while he took water in his hands and splashed it on his shoulders. 

“Marco?” Dean asked with his eyebrow raised. Even looking and feeling as pathetic as he did, Jack still replied with a “Polo.” 

Once Dean was completely satisfied that Jack still understood to answer when he called out for him, he walked into his bedroom and flipped on the light. He groaned at the large pile of bile next to his side of the bed and dropped down to his knees. It was nights like these that Dean really wished he had someone to share the load with. He loved Jack more than he could possibly fathom, but being a single parent to the little dude was hard sometimes. He dreamed of how nice it would be to have someone in the bathroom comforting his sick pup while he cleaned up the mess. 

And that was really what it came down to, he wanted someone to be there for Jack when he couldn’t be, because right now Dean would give anything to be in the bathroom singing to his little one. 

“Marco?” Dean yelled as he sprayed the carpet with spot cleaner.

“Polo!” Jack yelled from the other room. Satisfied, Dean began scrubbing at the carpet with one of the washcloths. He watched as all signs of the vomit disappeared underneath his hands. Once he was fully satisfied that there wouldn’t be a stain, he stood and walked out of his bedroom and peaked into Jack’s. He stripped the bed down and grabbed the comforter before going to the washing machine and throwing the offending items in. Before starting the load he went into the bathroom and picked up Jack’s pajamas, he’d noticed that his pup had sweat through them as he was getting him into the tub.

“Marco?” He asked Jack when he was bent down to grab the clothes.

“Polo Daddy.” Jack giggled despite the tears streaking his face.

“Give me a minute buddy.” Dean told him.

“‘Kay!” Jack answered as Dean left the room. He started the laundry before going back to his room and cracking the window a bit to let fresh air in. Then he crossed back over to Jack’s room to grab him a fresh set of underwear and pajamas. 

“Marco?” Dean asked.

“Polo!” Jack hollered. Dean sighed and smiled as he threw the clothes on his shoulder and went back to the kitchen. He opened the medicine cabinet and found the children’s Tylenol before measuring out the proper dosage into the syringe. He went back into the bathroom and knelt down by the tub.

“This’ll make you feel better.” Dean said as he brought the syringe up to Jack’s mouth. He flinched inwardly as he prepared for the battle that was coming in three, two...

“Noooo! I don’t wanna!” Jack screamed hysterically. 

“It’s grape flavored.” Dean said trying to get the syringe up to Jack’s mouth.

“I d’wan med’cine!” Jack wailed as he turned his head from Dean angrily. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. One step at a time, Dean, one step at a time. It was his mantra, he repeated it to himself when his wallet was so thin he worried about making rent, whenever the Impala decided to break down and he had to buy new parts, and whenever he had to give Jack medicine. To be honest, the last one was the hardest of all of the challenges.

“Jack, honey, you have to take it.” Dean said sternly as he brought the syringe back towards Jack’s mouth. He grabbed Jack’s head gently with his other hand to prevent the pup from turning the other way.

“Nononono, please Daddy!” Jack sobbed as if it was the end of the world. Dean supposed to his pup it was. 

Not wanting to fight with his pup all night, Dean stuck the syringe in Jack’s mouth and pushed the medicine out. Now Jack may hate medicine, but he knew he had to swallow it whether or not he wanted to.

The pup gulped the liquid down with a look of betrayal on his face before looking at Dean and wailing at the top of his lungs. 

“Five more minutes.” Dean told him before leaving his crying toddler alone again. He got to the kitchen and washed out the syringe before putting it back into the medicine cabinet, then he made his way back to the bathroom. 

Once he was inside, Dean knelt by the tub again and took the washcloth before gently wiping at Jack’s tear stained cheeks. The pup had quit crying and was now staring at Dean like he had betrayed him. 

“Alright, out you get.” Dean said and gave Jack a hand as he balanced precariously in the tub and crawled out. He proceeded to dry the pup off with a large towel.

“Can you try and potty?” Dean asked Jack. 

Jack nodded and went over to the toilet. His lower lip was still protruding but at least he wasn’t screaming. When he came back over to Dean he did the absolute bare minimum to help put on his new clothes. 

Despite himself, Dean laughed. He couldn’t help it. There was something about the way the toddler was moving his limbs around that reminded him of noodles. As he laughed, he began to cry silently. Hysterical, that’s what he was. Dean was having a mental breakdown. He looked down at the ground, trying to hide his tears from his son. 

Two small hands framed Dean’s cheeks and smooshed them together until his lips were puckered like a fish. Dean looked up at his pup, who had a contemplative look on his face. 

“Don’t cry Daddy, I love you.” Dean pulled Jack in for a tight hug before standing up while cradling him closely. 

“Yeah buddy, I love you too.” He said as he packed Jack into his room and turned off the lights. 

The rest could wait for the morning.

***

Dean’s alarm went off at six thirty. He groaned as he slapped at his phone, hoping that he would somehow turn it off that way. Jack began stirring from where he was laying just out of Dean’s reach. It was the reminder that Dean needed to get his butt in gear.

“Aw piss.” He groaned as he sat up and turned the alarm off. Dean unplugged his phone and went into the kitchen where he made the strongest pot of coffee he could possibly stand. He tried to will the pot to brew faster but it was no use, he still ended up waiting ten minutes for a full cup. 

Satisfied with a warm cup of liquid gold, Dean went to the small dining room table and sat down. He took a long pull of the coffee before picking up his phone and calling his boss.

“G’morning.” Came the deep southern drawl of Benny through the line. 

“Hey Benny, uh, Jack’s sick.” Dean said. He was always useless when it came to calling off sick. He hated the idea of missing work, not earning those much needed tips would put him closer to the edge he was teetering on each month, but he couldn’t bring Jack to daycare and, to be honest, he didn’t want to. The parent in him wanted to be there for his pup and the omega in him begged to make a nest and put Jack in the center of it.

“Ok cher, I’ll call Garth and have’im come in. We’re short a server on Thursday if you want to make it up.” The offer warmed Dean’s heart. Benny knew what a struggle it was for him and he’d always been so helpful whenever Dean needed.

“Yeah, if Jack’s feeling better by then I’ll come in.” Dean said quickly. Benny chuckled, the deep sound wreaking havoc on Dean’s thoughts. 

“A’right cher, you jus let me know.” Benny hung up the phone, leaving Dean to sit and stare at his phone. 

Once he’d taken a few more sips of his coffee he dialed the director of Jack’s daycare and let her know that the pup wouldn’t be in today as planned and that he might come in Thursday. Hannah had told him to call her tomorrow to let her know. With the two pressing people called, Dean decided to give Bobby a call and fill him in. 

He didn’t keep in contact with anyone from his old life, but Bobby was the exception. The old man was like a father to Dean and had helped him ever since he decided to put the past behind him.

“What the hell are you calling me so early for?” Bobby answered gruffly. Dean laughed and smiled at the table.

“Hey Bobby.” He said in return. He could hear movement through the line, wondering if Bobby was already up. The man had always been very careful when it came to talking to Dean. He would leave the room if people were with him and never said out loud where Dean was living even though he always knew. 

“What d’ya want idjit?” Bobby asked, the underlying endearment in his tone was something he could never quite hide.

“Just wanted to fill you in. Jack’s sick, puked all over my room this morning.” Dean said as he thought of his pup’s sweet face becoming twisted with tears and pain. 

“Tell that pup he better get to feeling good. I ain’t coming if he’s gonna make me sick.” Bobby declared and Dean scoffed.

“Oh yeah, one look from his big blue eyes and you’re a goner. Like you’d ever miss a chance to see him.” Dean said teasingly.

“Shut up.” Bobby said with an annoyed voice that told Dean he was absolutely right.

“You got your route picked out?” Dean asked, already feeling the excitement of seeing Bobby bubbling. 

“Of course I do, that’s a stupid question. You got a room for me?” Bobby asked. 

“Now that’s a stupid question, old man.” Dean said back causing Bobby to grunt out a laugh. 

“Yeah, guess it was,” Bobby grew silent for a bit before taking a deep breath. “You figured out where you’re going next?” The question sent a pang guilt Dean felt every time he thought about it.

“Got a couple places in mind, we can talk about it when you’re here.” Dean answered glumly.

“I know it hard kid, but you’re doing the right thing.” Bobby said resolutely. Dean grunted angrily.

“Raising my pup the good ole Winchester way.” He said with self loathing. 

“You ain’t nothing like you’re old man, son, and you know it. Now quit feeling sorry for yourself and figure out where you gotta go to protect yourself and your pup.” Bobby said resolutely. 

“Yeah, yeah. Like I said, we’ll talk.” Dean grunted. He hated this subject.

“How’re you on money?” Bobby asked, honest concern in his tone. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to lie, wanted to tell Bobby that everything was good and cash was never a problem. They both knew that it was always a problem, though. 

“It’s tough. Missing work today to be with Jack, but I’m going to make it up on Thursday if he’s feeling better.” Dean said. Bobby sighed with worry.

“You good till I get there Friday?” He asked. Dean shook his head with annoyance before he realized Bobby couldn’t see.

“I can’t Bobby. You’ve already given so much.” Dean mumbled. An annoyed grunt came through the line.

“I ain’t doin it for you, idjit. I’m doin for my grandson, gotta make sure he has all those stupid toys kids play with these days.” Bobby said. Dean laughed despite himself. While he knew there was truth behind the statement, there was also a large underlying statement saying that Bobby was obviously doing it for Dean too.

“Right, well I’ll see you Friday. Let me know if anything changes.” Dean says, already scared of the idea of Bobby not being able to come.

“It won’t.” Bobby answered before hanging up. 

Dean sat at the table staring at his hands. This wasn’t the life he’d envisioned when he first found out he was carrying his pup. When he was barely with child he thought his alpha would provide a fairytale life for their kid. At least that was always what Nick had said he would do. 

They had a beautiful home with a big backyard. Dean had planned on building a swing set for the little nugget growing inside him. He could still envision it now, the green grass growing around the swings that his pup would play on during the day. Dean would bring homemade lemonade out in the height of the summer and watch his nugget play. Nick would come home and greet the two lovingly, like he’d done when they first moved in together.

That had all changed, as things often do. Nick had gotten a big promotion at work and was working well into the night while Dean was at home trying to get through the rough pregnancy his body provided him with. They started fighting, a lot, and eventually Nick started drinking. Which then led to him acting out in anger. 

Dean can still remember the first time Nick hit him. They’d both been so shocked that they just stared at each other with their mouths agape for a while before the alpha scooped Dean into his arms and offered apologies. He said he’d never do it again, that he loved Dean and their pup more than anything in the world, and that he would work every day to make up for the mistake. Dean should have left right then, but old habits die hard. He forgave and tried to forget until the next time Nick came home drunk and lashed out in anger. 

That time it was a kick, and the next time it was a punch. After that Nick quit apologizing and Dean lost count. Six months into his pregnancy Dean was round as a basketball and Bobby came to the rescue. The old man said he could hear it in Dean’s voice, there was something about the way Dean was talking that reminded him of when the omega was still living with John. 

Bobby had bought a one way ticket to Maryland and showed up on Dean’s doorstep. When he answered the door and saw Bobby sitting in his wheel chair with a pissed off look on his face, Dean broke. He sat on the ground in his living room and cried for what felt like forever. After that everything moved like a whirl wind. Bobby helped Dean pack what little he had into two suitcases and four boxes. They loaded it into the back of the Impala and took off for South Dakota the same day that Bobby had arrived. Dean was glad, for once, that he and Nick weren’t mated in the technical sense. There was no bite, no paperwork to look through, but his omega still yearned for the alpha it had grown used to. 

He would spend long nights heaving and yearning for the strong arms he’d come to think of as home. Dean knew, though, that in order for his pup to survive he simply had to keep going. When they got to Bobby’s house, Dean got busy and fixed up a room for himself with the help of Jo. Everyone that surrounded him was adamant that he couldn’t do most of the stuff due to how far along he was. 

Everything was good, he was surrounded by those who loved him. John and Nick were a memory. All he really needed to do was find Sam, and now that he was out from under his alpha’s prying eyes and mean words, he could start earnestly looking for his brother. Uncle Sam, it had such a great ring to it. 

Nothing lasts forever though. When Jack was six months old Nick came into the town in a fit of fury. While Dean was home alone he answered the door, stupidly, without checking to see who it was. Nick came storming in and immediately started shoving Dean. 

There were words of anger that Dean couldn’t recall, ones that he remembered thinking were sort of valid until Nick told his pup to shut the fuck up. Dean remembered vividly everything that happened next because it was scorched into his memory. The slap that went across the face of his little nugget. The rage he felt instantly boiling over when his pup began wailing at the hit. He remembered setting Jack down by the fridge and walking back over to Nick. The sound of his fist breaking the alpha’s nose. 

When Bobby walked in with Ellen, Nick was pinning Dean to the ground and Jack was laying on the floor crying at the top of his lungs. He wasn’t sure what happened next but he did remember hearing some ferocious snarls coming from Ellen before Nick’s weight no longer pinned him down. Bobby had gone over to Jack and had him balanced on his knees as he maneuvered his wheel chair out of the kitchen. 

When he came back into the room, without Jack, it was to the sight of Dean laying on the ground and Ellen holding Nick to the wall with her hand placed firmly on his throat. 

“Get the fuck out of my house,” Bobby said coldly. When Nick snarled back, Bobby aimed a pistol at his head and drew the hammer back. “Get. The. Fuck. Out.” He repeated slower. 

“I’ll always find you, Dean.” Nick said as he was walking out, which earned him a bullet in the stomach. Too bad it didn’t kill him. 

Ever since that day Dean ran. Bobby and Ellen had both begged him not to. They said they could protect him and Jack, but Dean didn’t want that. He refused to be a burden. What kind of life would there’s be if they were constantly worried about what Dean was doing? 

So he packed his things and ran. Dean called Bobby when he got to Idaho and let him know where he was, but he asked that it only be between them. The less people that knew the better. He got a fake ID and went by a different name. He paid in cash for the hotel room he set himself and his pup up in and got a job at a local restaurant that paid him in cash all under the table.

Dean went to Omegas United, a national charity organization that helped omegas in situations similar to his, and got Jack enrolled into one of the daycares they sponsored. Cost was cut in half by going through them. Every six months to a year he would move. 

He hated it. 

Dean wanted to set his roots down. He wanted to raise Jack in one spot. He didn’t want to worry about anyone knowing where he lived for fear of Nick finding them. He just wanted Jack to be surrounded by family that adore him and people who know him. Not just Jack Smith, son of Dean Smith. No, Dean wanted people to know that they were Winchesters. 

He leaned forward on the table and rested his head in his hands. It was all a pipe dream. He knew one day Nick would find them, he would kill Dean and take Jack. Dean had no doubt that he couldn’t keep running, Jack was already three. The older he got the closer Dean came to his self imposed deadline of Nick finding them.

He sobbed as he thought about his pup being taken away from him. Dean would kill if anyone tried. But he was just a weak omega. 

“Daddy?” Dean looked up and wiped his tears away quickly as Jack walked down the hallway. His elephant was tucked under his arm and he was dragging his blanket on the ground with the other.

“Hey pup, how you feeling?” Dean asked when Jack made it to him and began crawling into his lap. Once Jack was nestled into Dean’s neck perfectly he answered.

“Not good.” He mumbled, his words barely recognizable from where he was snuggled so closely to Dean. 

“I got the day off, I’ll get you back to fighting shape.” Dean murmured as he ran his hand up and down Jack’s back soothingly. 

“You stay wit’me?” Jack asked, raising his head to reveal a hopeful smile on his lips. Dean grinned down at him and kissed his nose.

“Yeah, I’m staying right here kiddo.” He answered before Jack smiled brightly and climbed off his lap. The pup grabbed his hand and began leading him down the hall.

“C’mon Daddy, let’s make nest.” He said sleepily, and as quickly as they came, Dean’s dark thoughts left.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I have no clue how PIs work. I apologize if there’s any discrepancies that you guys notice. I also don’t plan on spending too much time on the process of Castiel finding Dean, it’s what comes after that’s going to make the most of the story.
> 
> I appreciate all the love you guys have shown thus far! It’s quite amazing!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.

Chapter Three 

“I got some good news and some bad news.” Charlie said as she sat across from Castiel at a small coffee shop. Castiel raised his eyebrows and took a drink from the steaming to go cup.

“Bad news first.” He grumbled. Charlie grimaced as she pulled out her laptop.

“Figured you’d go with that one,” she sighed and began clicking on random keys. “Dean Winchester existed up until two and half years ago, since then he’s almost impossible to find.” Castiel groaned and slammed the cup on the table.

“Fuck.” He bit out angrily. A couple other patrons glared at him. He didn’t even have it in him to smile apologetically.

“Hey, I said almost,” Charlie pointed at him before turning the laptop to face Castiel. There was a registry for Omegas United pulled up. “They’re hard to hack, but I did it. The last official reporting of ‘Dean Winchester’ was in South Dakota, where he gave birth to a pup named Jack Winchester.” Castiel sucked in a breath. He’d thought of a lot of situations for this figment of an omega in his head, but having a pup wasn’t one he’d considered.

“On the birth certificate Dean is listed as the sole parent. It seems like sometime between the birth of Jack and around seven months after there was nothing, so I’m assuming he was still living wherever he had Jack. After that, though, a Dean Smith showed up in the registry of Omegas United with a son named Jack somewhere in Idaho. He would have had to register an ID with them to use their services. I cross referenced all the omegas named Dean on this list that would fit into the age range of 29-31 with a son around the age Jack would be. There’s only a few that fit the bill, but this Dean Smith has a son named Jack. I know it’s a long shot and I wish we had Sam involved to verify the ID, but I think this could be your unicorn.” Charlie said excitedly. Castiel frowned at the use of the word unicorn before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up his camera roll and went to the picture he’d been staring at for the last several weeks. 

Honestly, he could have just looked at the ID and known with the way he memorized the picture, but there was part of him that didn’t want to admit he’d become so obsessed. After looking at the picture he clicked on the link that said Photo ID in big blue letters. His breath caught when he saw the green eyes staring back at him. In this picture, though, they were haunted. Dean’s face was noticeably thinner in his ID and he had dark circles under his eyes. His skin wasn’t radiant and there was no whimsical smile on his face. There was no doubt, though, that this was Castiel’s unicorn. 

“Do you think it could be him?” Charlie asked excitedly, wanting to know if she had pin pointed the right guy. Castiel grunted and nodded his head.

“I know it’s him.” He said resolutely. Charlie frowned at him before scoffing.

“Oh yeah? What are psychic? You don’t what he looks like,” Charlie laughed and smiled at Castiel. His cheeks turned red as he looked down at his phone again and realization dawned on Charlie’s face. “What the fuck Cas? You had a picture of him this whole time and didn’t stop to think ‘hey you know what might be helpful for Charlie? A fucking picture!’” Charlie’s face was red with annoyance as she slammed her laptop closed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry, I - I didn’t think it would be helpful.” Castiel stammered lamely.

“Don’t bull shit the bull shitter Cas, you knew it would help! I could have known his build, his eye and hair color, fuck I could have known if I was looking for a fat guy!” She exclaimed. They earned a couple more glares from others in the cafe. Like Castiel, though, Charlie was so angry she didn’t look even the slightest bit apologetic.

“I know, I don’t know why I didn’t show you.” Castiel admitted. He truly didn’t know why he hadn’t shown her in the first place. There was something about Dean that Castiel felt he had to hold close to himself. He couldn’t bring himself to reveal the man he was looking for even if it meant setting Charlie back in her search.

“You’re lucky omega men are rare.” Charlie bit out as she slid her chair back angrily. As she was putting her laptop in her bag she froze and looked at Castiel.

“Oh my god.” She said as she sat back down and took a deep breath. Castiel stared at her with confusion.

“What?” He asked with an air of annoyance.

“You love him,” She said, which immediately earned a scoff from Castiel. She rolled her eyes before continuing. “Sorry, you love the idea of him. You’re super gay, like way gayer than me and that’s saying something. You’re an alpha, so you’re genetically disposed to look for an omega, and your favorite color is green! Like his eyes! You’re alpha is being a dick and protecting what it thinks might be it’s omega!” Charlie said, excitement flashing across her face.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Charlie.” Castiel said as he rolled his eyes at her. 

The idea was ludicrous. Castiel prided himself on not being like most alphas. He wasn’t some hormone driven moron that felt entitled by his secondary gender. While Charlie wasn’t wrong about him preferring the company of the same sex and that there weren’t many omega males, it didn’t mean that he went crazy over the few that he’d met in his lifetime.

“I’m not being ridiculous! It’s a natural reaction for an alpha to be drawn to an omega. It might be a little weird where you haven’t met him, but I’ve seen weirder,” Charlie said with a smug smile on her face. Castiel sighed in frustration before Charlie continued. “Think about it Cas, how long has it been since you’ve put a notch on your bed post? You don’t go out anymore so you’re little alpha is probably just excited by the prospect of an omega that fits it’s wants.” 

“Charlie, I don’t want to discuss my sex life.” Castiel whispered angrily as he peaked around the table. Charlie laughed and smiled devilishly at Castiel.

“Oh, I just love it when you get all worked up. I’d say Dean’s a solid 10 on the scale of hotness, as long as he hasn’t grown a mullet or something since that picture was taken.”

“Or lost his freckles.” Castiel added before covering his mouth. Charlie pointed a finger at him and nodded her head.

“That’s what I’m talking about! You have been swooning over this guy!” Charlie exclaimed gleefully. 

“I’m leaving.” Castiel said with a tone of finality before he stood up from the table. Charlie laughed and wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. 

“No, no, no. I’ll be good, I promise! Besides you still need information!” Charlie said. Castiel groaned when he realized she was right. He hadn’t gotten enough to get anything done. 

He slumped back down in the chair petulantly. Castiel didn’t understand how Charlie still had the power to make him feel like an awkward teenager all over again, but she did. Charlie said it was good for him, otherwise he tended to take things too seriously. He wasn’t quite sure if he agreed with that sentiment.

“Ok. Now that we’ve settled on me being right, let’s move on,” Castiel groaned at the last word Charlie always had to get. She smiled sweetly at him before pulling papers out of her bag. “The thing with Dean is he’s running and he’s damn good at it, but he has an obvious pattern. He never uses cards, only cash, and his phone number changes every six weeks. It all has to be reported to Omegas United, though, so he can continue getting aide from them. He doesn’t get cash assistance, but he does utilize their daycare credit, so he must be working,” Charlie paused to take a drink from her own coffee before continuing.

“He moves a lot, but here’s where the pattern is. He does it every six months to a year, and he sticks within the same three states, Idaho, Montana, and Utah. He does it in that order, too. The daycare he currently has Jack attending is in Helena, Montana. I was able to get into their database and they have a strict one person pick up policy for one named Jack Smith. In fact, the exact instructions are if anyone but Dean tries to pick him up they are to call the police and notify Dean immediately. If they’re not able to get in contact with Dean personally, they’re to call one named Robert Singer who will be there in the event that Dean doesn’t come to get him.” Charlie said proudly. Castiel was kicking himself for not calling her in sooner.

“Where does Robert Singer live? That could be where Dean is.” Castiel asked. Charlie rolled her eyes with annoyance that wasn’t directed towards Castiel. 

“If only it were that easy. That guy lives in South Dakota, I didn’t want to try the number for fear of tipping him off.” Charlie said. Castiel frowned towards her.

“I don’t understand why his brother looking for him would be a bad thing.” Castiel wondered aloud. Charlie looked at her hands with trepidation.

“I don’t think it’s brother he’s worried about.” 

***

Castiel spent the next two days planning his trip. He packed a suitcase with three changes of clothing and bought a one way ticket to Helena Regional Airport. He wasn’t sure how long it would take him to actually find Dean and then convince him to come to California, so he decided against a round trip. 

When Castiel had told Gabe they found the town Dean was in, his brother was cautiously excited. It all seemed too good to be true. After all, Sam had been looking for ten years while it only took Castiel three weeks. He assured Gabe that this was how he made his living and, of course, that he had Charlie. 

Gabe was still dead set against telling Sam. He said nothing was certain until he saw the whites of Dean’s eyes. Castiel had also left out the part where Sam was apparently an uncle. He figured that was news best explained by Dean himself.

When Castiel arrived in Helena, he immediately went to his hotel. He rented a car for an undetermined amount of days and decided the best thing to do was take a shower and then decide on his plan of attack.

Castiel unpacked his clothes and hung them in the small space provided by the hotel. Once he’d showered, he pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt before deciding to have a look around the town. 

The weather was chilly compared to California and he found himself wondering how people chose to live in such a cold place. No one seemed to be bundled up as they walked around the streets, though. He supposed this must be nice weather for them.

He drove around the town and found himself by a local college. The buildings and homes surrounding it looked as if they had many stories to be told. He found himself wondering if he would have enough time to look into a tour of some places before shaking his head. This was a work trip, he didn’t have time for leisure.

Castiel spent about an hour looking around before sighing and getting to the inevitable. He typed in the address for the daycare Jack had last been enrolled in and drove towards it. This was the part that always made him uncomfortable, he loved finding the people and knowing what happened, but he hated stalking them. 

When he got to the daycare he noted a few things. It advertised that it worked with Omegas United and seemed to be a well taken care of. The building, while somewhat unappealing in the choice of colors, was solid and secure. There were fences surrounding the back part that were high enough to keep anyone from peaking in.

He drove by quickly, trying not to look too much like a creep. Castiel noted that there were only a few cars in the parking lot. More than likely they belonged to the caregivers who worked there. 

He parked a little ways down the street before taking his phone out of his pocket and looking up the daycare’s phone number. Castiel listened to the ring as he took in his surroundings carefully. There were no cars that would fit the bill of the Impala, if that was even what Dean drove anymore. 

“This is Hannah, how can I help you?” Came a no nonsense voice through the line. Castiel could already tell that he would get along with this woman.

“Hello Hannah, this is Thomas Ringer. I would like to set up an appointment to look at your facility.” Castiel said. He’d long since gotten over the weirdness of giving a false name. 

“Ok, how old is your child?” 

“She’s three.” He answered, trying to guess as close to Jack’s age as he could get. 

“One moment.” Hannah said flatly before the line went silent. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned his head back. 

He wondered if he would go to hell for doing stuff like this. Even if he could be doing more damnable things, pretending to have a child to maybe get a glimpse of Dean’s child was pretty low. Castiel had done some seedy things to get to the bottom of the case, but even this felt dirty to him.

“We can see you today if you’d like.” Hannah came back on the line with no greeting. Castiel smiled approvingly, he would definitely get along with her. 

“That would be great. What time?” He asked while he was looking at the clock on the stereo. It was just past two, he didn’t have much planned for the rest of the day so he wasn’t too worried about when.

“Now, preferably. We have an extra teacher for the next fifteen minutes.” 

“I’ll be right in.” Castiel said before hanging up the phone. He turned the car around and pulled into the parking lot of the daycare. 

The entrance door was glass and there was a woman with short brown hair standing in the middle of the small room. She looked at him and smiled before offering her hand.

“Mr. Ringer, I’m guessing?” She asked. Castiel nodded before taking her hand and shaking. “I’m Hannah, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” Castiel said as he retracted his hand and looked around the room.

“This is the drop room. We have two people managing it at all times. You can see to the right there is a welcome desk and behind it is Sarah and Courtney,” Castiel looked over and waved at the two girls who seemed to be very bored. “You would drop your child off in this room, one of the teachers would bring her back to her room. When you pick your daughter up, one of the teachers would go back to the room to escort her out here. We do this to prevent interruptions with the other kids who are either in the room or haven’t been picked up yet.” Hannah said as she lead Castiel down a hall that ended and split off in two different directions.

They walked to the right and Castiel looked surprised when he saw three big rooms with large glass windows. Inside each room were children playing and doing activities. Hannah knocked on the door of one of the rooms and opened it without waiting for an answer.

“This is the class your daughter would be in. I’m going to let Becca show you around from here. I’ll see you once you finish up in here.” Hannah turned and left Castiel with a young girl who looked to be no older than twenty. She smiled nervously and began talking.

“What’s your daughter’s name?” Becca asked. 

“Claire.” Castiel answered while his eyes moved around the room. It was bright and colorful. There was a round table with eight small children sat around it. Each of the chairs had a name tag in front of them, the one labeled Jack didn’t have anyone sitting in it. Castiel frowned but quickly moved on. 

He barely listened as Becca went on about the type of activities the pups did every day. There was no scent in the room. Castiel could tell that the teachers wore blockers, and wondered if it was due to the different types of parents that would be dropping their children off. He wasn’t sure how daycares normally operated.

There was a group of artwork on the wall. Each piece had been labeled with the child that drew it. Jack had a picture hanging of two stick figures. One was considerably taller than the other and Castiel presumed it must be a picture of Dean and Jack. 

“Mr. Ringer?” Castiel turned his attention back to the young girl who was looking at him questioningly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Castiel asked with an apologetic smile.

“How did you hear about us?” She asked with a smile. 

“Oh, uh, Dean Smith brings his pup here. He told me about it.” Castiel lied easily. He hoped that it would open the door to get more information on the elusive omega.

“Oh, yes. Jack is great, too bad he’s sick, you could have seen him in action.” Becca smiled at the thought.

“Yes, he is great. I didn’t realize he was sick.” Castiel said. Becca frowned sadly and nodded her head.

“Dean called this morning and said he wouldn’t be in today.” 

“Hmm, I wonder if I should check on him?” Castiel pondered. 

“I’m sure Dean would love that. He doesn’t live too far from here, but I’m sure you know that.” Castiel mentally noted that Dean lived within close proximity to the daycare and thanked Becca for showing him around. 

He stopped on his way out and spoke with Hannah briefly. Castiel let her know that he would be making a decision soon as to which daycare he would be putting his pup in before leaving the center.

He pulled out his wallet and placed the card for the daycare behind some cash he brought. Castiel drove around the neighborhood, but didn’t see any sign of the black Impala. He wondered if Charlie would be able to dig up anymore about what Dean was driving nowadays.

When Castiel got to the hotel he called Gabe and gave him vague details about how the day went. All in all, he couldn’t complain. Castiel had gotten his first clue.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a couple things I wanted to cover before we go into this chapter.
> 
> I don’t have a set update pattern. It’s pretty random, but I try to update twice a week.
> 
> The first chapter with Dean and Jack may have been a dismal beginning, but I wanted to portray the single parent life in a somewhat accurate light. No, I’m not a single parent, but I know lots of people who are doing it alone. Whether it be because of divorce, abandonment, or deployment, it’s hard. I have the absolute respect for single moms and dads out there. It’s not an easy task to undertake, and yet there you guys are rocking it (even though some days it probably doesn’t feel like it.) 
> 
> Without further ado, this is the fourth chapter. As always, thank you for reading and the lovely comments! You guys are amazing.

Chapter Four 

“Daddy! Is’t today?” Jack came running into the kitchen with his pajamas on and his hair a mess. Dean smiled while watching his son bounce on his feet with excitement.

“Today’s the day, little pup.” Dean said with a grand voice. 

“Yes!” Jack exclaimed and began jumping up and down. The kid loved Bobby, and Dean knew that for the next four days Jack wouldn’t leave the old man’s side. It worked out well because Dean had to pack up and clean the apartment. He’d told Benny the day before that he wouldn’t be coming back in.

It was hard, Dean had grown to enjoy his life in Helena, but he knew good things would be good in his next town. It definitely helped that Bobby would be there to ease the bitter sweetness of the move. 

Benny wasn’t surprised when Dean talked to him. His boss had always known that Dean wasn’t there for the long hall. He was moving quicker than he had originally anticipated, he’d initially hoped to be in Montana for a couple more months, but things had seemed to fall in place at the next town he’d been looking in to. There was a job opening for a mechanic and they’d hired him without even meeting him in person. He had an interview lined up for another job at a small coffee shop. He figured it’d help pad the pocket a little without taking too many hours away from Jack.

He’d been looking for an apartment or small house to rent, but so far had no luck. There were a couple long term hotels that he was considering. One of them had a pool and Dean knew Jack would go crazy over that. 

So life went on. It was the normal that he and Jack were used to. He didn’t have to be ecstatic about it, but Dean wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the eye.

According to the last time Bobby had called him, Dean had about three hours to get ready for him. Bobby would be in Helena by twelve. Even though Dean had told him it was stupid for him to take a flight that left so early, he was secretly happy that Bobby did anyways. The more time Dean could get with him the more normal he felt. 

“I’m gonna show’im all my new toys! And make pie!” Jack exclaimed as he rambled about the plans he had for his grandpa’s visit. 

“You never make me pie.” Dean looked at Jack with a teasing glare.

“Daddy!” Jack yelled out exasperatedly while climbing into the chair next to Dean. 

“I guess I’m not as cool as Grandpa, huh?” Dean asked. When Jack nodded his head in agreement Dean huffed. 

“You could at least pretend, kid,” He said before standing up. “You have to eat before you can carry out these big plans. Eggs and bacon?” Dean asked while walking towards the fridge. Jack nodded his head happily.

“And toast?” The pup asked hopefully. 

“You got it kid.” Dean said before going to work. He put the bacon in the frying pan and watched as it began to sizzle. 

Jack had run off to god knew where. Dean figured he was in his room gathering his toys. He loved that his son had such a great connection with Bobby. It made him even happier that Bobby was absolutely smitten with the pup.

Breakfast took him fifteen minutes to make. He had Jack’s food plated and on the table before he went down the hall and peeked into Jack’s room. The sight before him had Dean laughing before he could get a word out.

Jack had piled all of his toys on the middle of his bed. He was currently carrying an arm load of stuffed animals to add to the stack that was already too tall for him to reach. He somehow crawled up on his bed with no arms and threw the animals on the top with triumphant grin.

“All done!” He exclaimed as he hopped off the bed and looked at Dean with pride.

“You’re cleaning this up.” Dean said while aiming Jack with his best serious dad look. Jack just smiled and nodded.

“Yep! I will after Grandpa sees.” Jack said excitedly as he ran down the hall. Dean followed behind him with noticeably less enthusiasm. Jack crawled on the chair and grabbed his fork before shoveling eggs into his mouth. The kid could put away some food. 

“Gotta eat ma’rotein so I can be strong!” Jack said while nodding his head along to some beat in his head. Dean shook his head with a smile before sitting down next to his pup and drinking his coffee.

“Got that right,” Dean agreed and watched as Jack continued devouring his plate. “What pie do you want to make Grandpa?” He asked. Jack put his fork down at stared at the ceiling thoughtfully while chomping on the eggs in his mouth. 

“Cherry. Grandpa like cherry.” Jack smiled at Dean and picked his fork back up. 

Dean stood from the table and walked around the kitchen. He grabbed all the things they would need to make the pie. Jack wanting to surprise Bobby with a cherry pie was not a new thing. Every time Bobby came to visit Dean knew to buy the ingredients to make the dessert because his son would always bring it up. 

When Jack was finished he stood up and ran over to Dean, worried that his dad would start the process without him. Dean handed him a Clorox wipe and asked him to wipe down the table while Dean washed up the dishes from breakfast. Once they were both finished with their tasks, Dean grabbed a stepping stool out from under the table and put it up to the counter for Jack.

They spent the next little bit creating the pie while laughing. Jack somehow got the cherry pie filling in his hair and Dean laughed at the horrified expression on his pup’s face when he realized it. 

“You can take a bath, don’t worry.” Dean said as he carried the pie to the preheated oven and sat it inside. 

“Do I gotta wash my hair?” Jack asked with hesitation. Dean raised his eyebrow and looked at his pup.

“Of course you do, you have it in your hair!” Dean said while laughing. He picked out a glob of sauce and held it on his finger to show him. 

“Okay.” Jack drug out while climbing off the stool. Dean bent down and picked the pup up before going to tickle him.

“Get some pep in your step, little monster, Grandpa’s coming today!” Dean said as Jack’s body shook with laughter. 

“Right! Pep!” Jack said when Dean placed him back on the floor and ran off for the bathroom. By the time Dean got to the room Jack was already stripping off his clothes. 

“I have bubbles?” Jack asked when he was finally free of his shirt. His face was filled with hope and how could Dean possibly say no?

“Since you helped so much with the pie, yes.” Dean said before Jack screeched and climbed into the tub before Dean had even started drawing the water.

Dean laughed as he got the bath ready. He squeezed extra bubble bath in and waited for the water to reach the perfect height before turning to leave. 

“Marco?” He asked before leaving the room.

“Polo!” Jack exclaimed as he carefully fixed a bubble beard on his face. 

Some days, like this one, Dean felt like he was doing everything right. His pup was happy and he didn’t need for anything. There were times that Dean still felt the sharp pang of regret that he couldn’t call his mom and talk to her about Jack, that John would never care enough, and that Sam wasn’t there to teach him all the things that only an uncle could. Days like this, though, were a soothing balm to his battered heart. 

Dean puttered around the house happily as he cleaned up the mess from the pie. He called out to Jack several times as he changed the sheets on his bed for Bobby. With the apartment looking decent enough he went back to the bathroom and started washing Jack’s hair. 

The pup was so excited he could barely hold still. Bobby would be arriving within thirty minutes and Jack mentioned several times that he wanted to smell good for his grandpa. Dean was always amazed that scent was such a big thing for his pup, even when he was so far from presenting. He wondered if Jack had a better sense of smell than most kids. 

When Jack was out and lotioned, Dean let him pick out his clothes for the day. Once he was dressed in a dinosaur shirt and jeans he ran to the living room and sat on the couch. Dean turned on cartoons, but kept the volume low at Jack’s request. He wanted to hear when Bobby knocked so he could answer the door himself. 

Dean did one last sweep of the space. With everything put away and cleaned up he looked around and smiled. It had been good here, but would be even better in their next home. At least that’s what he told himself.

There was a knock at the door that had Jack scrambling off the couch. Dean went to the peep hole and sure enough Bobby sat there with an annoyed expression on his face. The long plane trip and cab ride must have ruffled his feathers. Dean knew just the thing to fix it.

“Go ahead Jack.” Dean said before Jack was on the door. He yanked it open with a giant grin on his face. 

“Grandpa!” He yelled as he climbed into Bobby’s lap while he was still sat in the hallway of the apartment complex.

“Hey there Jack.” Bobby said while he hugged Jack close to him. Once the pup had settled into Bobby’s lap he began steering his wheel chair into the doorway. 

“Hi Bobby.” Dean said with a fond smile. Bobby eyed him carefully before breaking into a grin. 

“You look thin.” Bobby said by way of greeting. Dean laughed as he followed Bobby into the living room. 

“Well the pie we made should take care of that.” Dean said.

“Yeah Grandpa, we made cherry. Your favorite!” Jack said absently as he rubbed his hand through Bobby’s graying beard.

“You know the way to my heart.” Bobby said. Dean sat down on the couch and watched as Jack began telling Bobby all the things he had planned for them to do. 

It was going to be a great four days.

***

“You got everything lined up for the move?” Bobby asked from his space at the table. Jack had gone to bed a couple hours before. The pup was exhausted from dragging Bobby around all day. 

For the most part they’d had a lazy day, but the excitement of Bobby being here and the energy he expelled at the park made bed time a lot easier than it normally was. 

“For the most part, have one job lined up. I’m looking into getting a second one until I can get back on my toes. There’s a nice hotel Jack and I can stay at until we can find a rental.” 

“Well that’s a start at least. You got all your ends tied here?” Dean sighed when he thought of everything he still needed to do.

“Hardly. I need to go to OU tomorrow to fill out some paperwork, then on Monday I have to go to Jack’s daycare to unenroll him and get his files transferred to the center in Heber. I already told my landlord that I’d be moving at the end of the month, so I need to get him over here to do the final walk through.” Bobby whistled at the list of things to do.

“Well you gotta start with OU, I’ll keep the tyke here tomorrow when you go there. Maybe we can go to the park later so you can start packing up. What about the furniture?” Bobby asked as he looked around the room. 

“Most of it came with the place, the rest I already have posted for sale anonymously on a website.” Dean said while he thought of the extra cash that would bring in. Just enough to ease his worries when he got to Utah. 

“Good. Try to get it sold while I’m here, I can keep a lookout.” Bobby said gruffly. The unspoken worry that Dean might get a visit from someone he didn’t want to evident in the man’s voice. 

“Will do.” Dean said. He watched as Bobby fished in his jacket pocket for a moment before procuring an envelope that was too thick to close. 

“Here’s this. It’s not much, but it’s enough to get you to Heber and a few weeks for the hotel.” Bobby said while throwing the envelope on the table. Dean picked it up and leafed qthrough the money before glaring at Bobby. There was at least two thousand in the envelope.

“Not much my ass, it’s too much.” Dean said as he pushed the envelope back towards Bobby. 

“Don’t be an idjit, it’s a gift.” Bobby said, refusing to take the envelope back. 

“Bobby, I cant take this.” Dean said with a tone that left no room for argument. Bobby still found a way. 

“The hell you can’t. You can and you will. I’m not taking it home with me, so you can pull your head outta your ass and quit fighting.” Bobby said with finality. Dean knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with the man. He groaned and took the envelope. Dean made a note to stick it in his lock box in the morning. 

“Thanks Bobby.” He said quietly. 

“I promised I’d take care of yah, that’s what I plan to do.” Bobby said decidedly. Dean just nodded and tried to fight back the tears he felt threatening to pour over.

“Enough of this crap, I’m tired.” Bobby announced before he took off towards Dean’s room. Dean shook his head fondly before standing and walking towards Jack’s room. 

There was an air mattress on the floor that was calling his name. 

***

A small movement on the bed turned into a bouncing motion. Dean groaned as he opened his eyes slowly and saw the light from the morning barely coming through the slats between the blinds. He rubbed his eyes to chase away the sleepiness before he was bounced again. 

“What the hell?” Dean grumbled as he sat up and looked at the end of the bed. Jack sat on his knees bouncing up and down excitedly.

“You sleep here?” Jack asked for confirmation, even though Dean had told him at least five times the day before that he would be there.

“Yep.” Dean sighed as he rolled over on his side and pat his hand against the empty part of the mattress. Jack scrambled towards him and nuzzled under the covers. He wiggled closer to Dean until he was wrapped in his dad’s arms.

Silence. Dean closed his eyes and smiled blissfully as he teetered on the edge of going back to sleep. He was content on the mattress with his pup cuddled close to him. This was the life. 

Or at least it was, until Jack sighed dramatically. Dean groaned inwardly as he tried to pretend he’d gone back to sleep. Maybe his pup would follow suit if he knew there wasn’t an audience. 

Jack was quiet for a moment longer before sighing again and wriggling around in Dean’s arms.

“Go back to sleep, pup.” Dean said with his eyes closed. 

“Ok Daddy.” Jack responded as he rest his head on Dean’s arm. 

Dean settled into a light sleep when Jack was quiet for a length of time. He was just on the precipice of a deep sleep when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

“Daddy?” Jack whispered.

“Yeah?” He murmured back. 

“What if I can’t sleep?” Jack asked innocently.

“Counting helps.” Dean answered before falling back to the same light sleep.

“One, two, three, four, seven, eight, nine, eleven....” the quiet counting was easy for Dean to ignore. It was when a little finger started poking his face that he frowned and opened his eyes.

Jack was staring up at him with the look of a pup who knew they’d been caught. He quickly moved his hand from Dean’s face and looked away.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked. Jack smiled shyly at him.

“I’s counting your dots!” Jack exclaimed proudly, any bashfulness washed away. Dean frowned before realization dawned on him.

“My freckles?” Dean asked again. Jack nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, your ‘eckles.” Jack answered. Dean closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again Jack’s finger was slowly inching to his face again.

“Knock it off.” Dean laughed as he batted the pup’s finger away. It soon became a game, Dean would close his eyes and peak them open just before Jack would touch his face. The pup’s laugh was infectious. 

It went on for a while before Dean grabbed his son in a bear hug. The toddler laughed at the top of his lungs while he tried to break free from Dean’s grip. Dean let him go and laid back comfortably, his hands behind his head. Jack quickly settled next to him and mirrored his pose, his short arms barely long enough to reach behind his head. 

“Hey, I want to talk to you about something.” Dean said once they’d caught their breath. 

“What’s it Daddy?” Jack asked as he rolled his face towards Dean. 

Dean bit his lip as he wondered how his pup was going to take the news. Jack had never minded moving before, but Dean knew it would get harder the older his pup got. 

“We’re going to be moving to Utah.” Jack stared at Dean for a second before his lip started quivering. The pup fisted his eyes as he tried to hold the tears in. Dean sat up quickly and pulled Jack into his lap, cradling his son closely.

“What ‘bout mah friends?” Jack asked through a whimper. His face was hidden in Dean’s chest making it even harder to hear the words. 

Dean closed his eyes and prayed that he didn’t break down. He knew the drill, Jack being sad was just the beginning. As he got older, Jack would become angry. Hell, the pup would probably end up hating Dean just like he had John. 

Dean knew that there was a huge difference in the way he raised Jack from how he and Sammy had been raised. Mainly being that he refused to raise a hand to his son, but still, Dean had hated John well before he met his father’s fist. 

“You’ll make lots of new friends where we’re going.” Dean reassured his son. He looked up and saw Bobby peaking in the room with a solemn look on his face. Dean nodded, letting the man know he was good to come inside. 

Bobby pushed the door open and wheeled next to the bed. When Jack saw his grandpa, he climbed off of Dean’s lap and went to Bobby instead. That hurt more than Dean would like to admit.

“I don’t wanna make new friends.” Jack sobbed into Bobby’s neck. Bobby pat Jack’s back and looked at Dean apologetically.

“Listen here, pup,” Bobby said gruffly. Dean got the feeling that this speech would be for him just as much as it was for Jack. “You make the most of wherever you are, no matter what. You got your dad, and he has you. You hear that?” Jack nodded his head slowly.

“Remember what I said last time you moved?” Bobby asked Jack. Dean made a surprised face, he hadn’t realized it’d been an issue before.

“Hide and seek.” Jack whispered. Bobby nodded his head.

“That’s right. You’re playing hide and seek.” Bobby said. 

Dean felt a chill run down his spine.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This will be my last post until the middle of next week. 
> 
> I just wanted to reiterate something I said in an earlier chapter. I don’t know the process that PIs take in their cases, if this seems a little too lucky it’s probably because it is. 
> 
> As always, thank you guys for reading and all your lovely comments. You guys really know how to make a person feel good!

Chapter Five

Castiel sat in an office of the Omegas United building. He pulled at his shirt nervously as he tried to scent the air without giving too much away. He’d taken blockers that morning in an effort to hide his obvious alpha odor. He knew it wouldn’t mask it completely, but hopefully it would ease the process of an employment verification. 

A thin red head sat in a chair across the desk from him. She had glasses pushed up on her nose and was searching through her computer quietly. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but Castiel knew it had to be done.

Omegas United had centers in almost every town. They provided great sense of community to those omegas who were in need. The buildings were open to all who walked in, but their mission was to help omegas. It was for that reason that all alphas were required to wear scent blockers when they were visiting any of the centers. Any alpha who showed signs of aggression were escorted off the premises immediately. It wasn’t Castiel’s first rodeo with the organization.

He knew the rules like the back of his hand. Scent blockers, no aggression, no eyeing of any omega in the building, and alphas were to steer clear of any omega specific areas. He hated having to come here, but he felt that it was needed to piece together the puzzle of Dean Winchester.

“You said you were looking for a Dean Smith?” The red head beta asked as she continued clicking on her computer. Castiel cleared his throat and sat up in his chair.

“Yes, he came to me looking for a job. I just need to verify employment dates and length of residency.” Castiel lied easily. He wondered if he should worry about how easy it was for him to come up with stories.

“Alright, do you have a date of birth?” She asked. 

“January 24th, 1979.” Castiel made a mental note to thank Gabe for finally getting him that information.

“I’ve got him,” She paused before the sound of the printer echoed through the quiet room. The beta rolled her chair over to the printer and grabbed the papers she printed before laying them in front Castiel. “He’s worked at this last job for the past seven months, that’s how long he’s resided in Helena as well.” She said before handing the paperwork to Castiel. 

“Thank you.” Castiel said before standing to walk out of the room. 

“Mr. Ringer, I’m sure you’ve done this before, but we require full discretion when it comes to our clientele. I have your name and license, if asked to provide any information in the case of an investigation, we will do so.” She called before Castiel could leave the room. 

“I understand.” He said before walking out of the room and into the parking lot. Once he was in the rental, Castiel scanned over the paperwork. It didn’t give him anything he could use, he already knew that it wouldn’t, but it did give him dates. 

Although they weren’t as big a victory as finding out the neighborhood Dean lived in, they at least confirmed his suspicions. Castiel knew without a doubt that he was running out of time. 

Charlie had told him that Dean moved every six months to a year. Castiel had started his search right in that sweet spot where he wasn’t sure if Dean was planning on running at any time. Omegas United had basically confirmed that he was still in Helena, but for how long?

He sighed as he started the rental car and drove out of the parking lot. He went towards the daycare and kept his eyes open as he tried to spot anything that would indicate where Dean was. 

After an hour, Castiel decided to stop and grab some lunch. There was a burger joint not far from where he was looking that he thought looked promising. As he walked inside the noisy diner atmosphere hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Castiel liked things quiet and orderly. This place was definitely none of those things. He sat in a booth at the back of the restaurant facing everyone in it. He didn’t like sitting with his back open. 

Looking through the menu, he quickly decided on what he would be eating before grabbing a notepad from his satchel and looking at everything he’d scribbled down. He’d only gotten the information from Becca and Omegas United so far. He didn’t want to outright ask the teacher about where Dean lived for fear that she would tip him off.

Castiel was walking a fine line of trying to find a man who was running from something. If Dean found out that someone was looking for him there was no telling what he would do. He’d dealt with cases like this before and they were never easy. 

“What’ll it be today brotha?” Came a deep Cajun drawl. Castiel looked up at the man and immediately knew he was an alpha. The muscled build and the scent coming off of the man pointed towards him being a very strong one. 

“I’ll have your bacon burger with a coke, please.” Castiel answered. The man smiled and nodded before walking away. Castiel looked around the diner and noticed that there were names written on the wall next to him. He looked at them closely. 

Benny, Garth, Joy, Alex, Lexie. Names littered the wall written in sharpie. It gave the place an odd charm that Castiel couldn’t understand. He studied all of the names before stopping on one in particular. Dean. 

Castiel wasn’t crazy. He knew that it could be anyone, but the thought that he was sitting in the same diner Dean frequented was exciting. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the name close up. Maybe Charlie could match the handwriting with the paperwork Dean would have filled out at Omegas United. 

“S’a tradition. All the workers sign it.” The alpha said as he approached Castiel with a plate of food and a glass of coke. 

“These are the names of people who’ve worked here?” Castiel asked while he unwrapped his napkin from around the silverware. 

“Yep. Gives people a sense a’ownership,” The man smiled at the wall before offering his hand. “M’names Benny. I own this dirt hole.” Benny said as he looked around the diner with pride. Castiel took his offered hand and shook it.

“Thomas, it seems to be very popular.” Castiel answered easily.

“It does a’right.” Benny said shrugging.

“I heard about it from Dean. Is he in today?” Castiel asked curiously. Benny frowned and shook his head.

“Naw, Dean’s gone.” Benny said sadly as he stared at the name on the wall. Castiel nodded before taking a sip of his drink.

“That’s too bad, do you know where he went?” Castiel asked, feigning innocence.

“No, kid comes and goes as he pleases.” Benny said regretfully. Castiel found himself sitting up straighter, he got the feeling Benny had wanted Dean to stick around. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew he didn’t like it. 

All through his adult years Castiel had worked very hard to not be like the typical alpha. He hated seeing the way Gabe was treated like he was just a piece of meat and he swore that he would never treat an omega that way. Yet here he was, acting territorial over someone he’d never even met. It didn’t make any sense, and it just made Castiel angry. Not to mention he didn’t even know if this was the Dean he was looking for!

“Well, if you see Dean will you tell him that Sammy said hi.” Castiel bit out as he wrote his phone number on a napkin and handed it to Benny. 

The other alpha stared at him with a confused look before nodding and taking the number.

“You want me to give him your number?” Benny asked slowly.

“If possible, it’s very important that he get the message.” Castiel said. 

“Huh, I can pass it along.” Benny said before pocketing the napkin. Castiel hoped that the man would make good on his word. He used the name Sammy purposefully, he’d heard from Gabe that Dean had always called his brother that. If this was Sam’s brother, maybe he’d pick up on the nick name and know that it was truly Sam looking. 

Castiel spent the rest of the day looking around Helena for any sight of Dean. Charlie had sent a couple leads including a post online about a moving sale. He figured that would be a last ditch effort but remembered the address listed just in case. 

When it was finally time for him to go to sleep, Castiel couldn’t get comfortable. The bed was too soft and the pillows were too hard. When he closed his eyes he saw visions of Dean smiling at Sam. 

When he did finally sleep, it wasn’t peaceful. Castiel hoped he hadn’t made a bad decision on trying to contact Dean through Benny. There was a chance that the man would up and move as soon as he found out someone was looking for him.

The only thing Castiel could do was hope that the promise of seeing his brother again would bring Dean out of hiding.

It was just past three am when his phone started ringing. Castiel groaned as he answered it without looking at the caller id.

“Hello?” He grumbled with a sleep laden voice. 

“Listen here you son of a bitch, come near me and I’ll kill you.” The menacing sentence was followed by a dial tone.

Castiel stared at his phone screen in shock. He’d just made his first connection with Dean Winchester.

***

“Find me the address connected to this phone number.” Castiel said by way of greeting. 

“Good morning to you too, sunshine.” Charlie scoffed as keys to her computer began clicking in the background. 

“This is him, Charlie, he called me this morning.” Castiel said urgently. Charlie got quiet on the other end even as her keys began clicking faster.

“How did he get your number?” Charlie asked.

Castiel gave her the details of his chance encounter with Benny the day before as well as the short phone call he got in the early hours of the morning.

“That’s pretty ballsy, even for you.” Charlie hummed. Castiel picked at his jeans and nodded his head.

“I know, which is why I need this address today. He knows I’m looking and he’s not going to stick around much longer.” Castiel said urgently. 

“Well hopefully he can wait long enough for you to get to his house. It’s the same address as that moving sale I told you about.” Charlie said smugly as a text came through Castiel’s phone. He looked at the screen to see that Charlie had already text him the address.

“I gotta go.” Castiel said quickly.

“Yass bitch, get that unicorn!” Charlie yelled before Castiel clicked the end button. 

He ran down the flight of stairs and out to his rental while programming the address into his phone. It would be a ten minute drive according to the directions, but Castiel knew he could make it in seven. 

Speeding the whole way there, Castiel thought about the look on Sam’s face when he brought Dean home. He knew it was crucial for him to get the apartment as quickly as possible. This might be his last chance. 

As he pulled up to the building, he finally saw the black Impala parked out front. Castiel glared as he looked at the building he’d driven past multiple times in the last couple days. He threw the car into park and yanked the door open. 

Castiel all but ran into the building and went on a search for the apartment number. It wasn’t very hard for him to find. There were only two stories to the building and Dean was on the end of the first one.

Castiel knocked on the door with vigor. It was only seven, so there was a good chance the inhabitants were still sleeping, but he didn’t care. He would stand in the hallway all day if he had to.

It took five minutes for Castiel to hear any movement through the thin walls. When the door finally opened, though, it was done so by an old man in a wheel chair who just so happened to be carrying a pistol on his lap. 

“If you know what’s best for you, you’ll leave.” The man said by way of greeting. He had an angry glare on his face and Castiel could tell right away that this was the man who starred in some pictures on Sam’s wall. 

Castiel was intimidated by the gun, but not enough for him to turn and run. He was so close to Dean he could scent the smell of omega in the air. Under any other circumstances he would have enjoyed the scent, but right now it was thick with anxiety and despair. He had to make it sweet again.

“Hear me out, please,” Castiel pleaded before grabbing his phone and going through the photos. He found the one he was looking for and held it out to the man. “He’s older than you remember, but that’s Sam Winchester with me and my brother on a trip to the beach. I know Sam, he’s been looking for Dean since he was taken away.” Castiel said quickly. 

The man in the wheel chair eyed the photo carefully before yanking the phone out of Castiel’s hand. He took it and handed it to someone behind the door. 

Castiel could feel his alpha’s excitement at the knowledge that Dean was just out of sight. It took everything within him not to shove the door open and go straight to the omega. 

“How do you know him?” The man demanded with a bark. Castiel took a steadying breath before explaining.

“My brother is his mate. I’ve known him for a few years now and decided to help him out in his search for Dean.” Castiel said quickly. The man glared at him before rolling out of the doorway and pulling it closed behind him.

“How do I know you’re not one of Nick’s cronies? One picture doesn’t prove jack shit.” 

“I can call him! I’ll call him right now.” Castiel said as he pointed at the door, his phone was still locked in the apartment somewhere.

“You could have anyone posing as him. I wasn’t born yesterday.” The man growled before the door opened. 

Castiel’s breath caught at the first sight of Dean. The man was beautiful. He had sandy brown hair and his face had a slight shadow of hair. His eyes were the most vivid green Castiel had ever seen. His expression was haunted though, he was scared and thin. Castiel found himself fighting the urge to wrap the omega up in his arms and protect him. He wasn’t here to find a mate. 

“Tell me something - something only Sam would know.” Dean’s deep voice reverberated in Castiel’s bones. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him before taking a deep breath.

“I don’t- I don’t know.” Castiel said finally before shaking his head. Of course it would come down to something stupid like this. 

He watched hopelessly as Dean’s body slumped in disappointment. The older man grabbed Dean’s hand and squeezed it in a comforting gesture before Dean turned to walk back inside.

“I sugg-“ He started before Castiel interrupted. 

“You used to call him your pup! You’d protect him when John came home drunk, you would put yourself in between Sam and that bastard so he didn’t have to experience being hit by his dad,” Castiel said loudly. Dean stopped with his back turned to Castiel, but he could tell the omega was listening. He continued quickly. “You wanted him to present alpha because you thought John wouldn’t bug him then. Th- the night he was taken you were cuffed and put in the back of a cop car because you wouldn’t stop fighting the people who came. He still remembers you saying that you would find him! He still wants you to find him, Dean!” Castiel said finally. 

Dean turned around slowly. His eyes were filled with tears as he stared at Castiel. 

“Tell me you’re not lying. Tell me you’re not making this up right now.” Dean pleaded quietly. Castiel nodded quickly.

“I’m not, I can call him right now! If you want that, of course.” Castiel ended on a murmur, not sure where this conversation was going just yet.

“Let me think for a minute.” Dean said before disappearing into the apartment. 

The man in the wheel chair stared after Dean dumbfounded for a moment. He began to move slowly towards the door. When he got halfway through the threshold he looked back at Castiel.

“Don’t stand there like an idjit, come inside!” He barked. 

Castiel followed him dutifully.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my posting schedule is going to slow down for a bit. I recently had an unforeseen family tragedy and I’m focusing my attentions towards that for the next little while. I still hope to post once a week, but if it goes a bit longer between updates know that I haven’t abandoned the fic and that my attention is truly needed elsewhere right now.
> 
> With that being said, I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading and, as always, I appreciate all the lovely comments and kudos.

Chapter Six

Dean sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his forehead cradled in his hands. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening. There were so many raw emotions exploding within him that his body was shivering. 

When Benny called him last night, Dean had been scared. He’d contemplated what to do for hours after Jack had gone to sleep. In the early hours of the morning he gave into the temptation to threaten the guy who was looking for him. It wasn’t his best move, obviously the man had tracked the number or something. Yet Dean knew deep down that this man was somehow the key to get Sammy back. 

Just the thought of seeing his brother again had Dean delirious. He felt pain and sorrow over the years he’d missed. Extreme happiness that Sammy, despite everything, still wanted Dean in his life. Trepidation over the fact that he could be easily walking into a trap. 

Those words, though, Dean’s last words to Sammy had never been spoken about by him. He’d never told Bobby about his hopeless proclamation as he was shoved into the back of a police car. John didn’t care enough to be outside when Sammy was taken to have heard them. It was a promise that only Dean and Sam knew about. 

“Daddy?” Jack said quietly as he approached Dean carefully. He looked up into his pup’s eyes and saw his whole world reflected in them. Since Jack had been born, he’d been Dean’s number one priority. The safety and well being of his pup was all Dean thought about.

This was a chance for Jack to be connected with his family. It was something Dean longed for but never knew quite how to make it happen. His pup could know where he came from. Could have a connection with someone besides Dean and Bobby. 

“C’mere.” Dean mumbled while opening his arms in invitation. Jack quickly crawled into Dean’s lap and stroked his tiny hands down Dean’s face lovingly. 

“What matter?” Jack asked with a concerned look. Dean smiled at the pup. He was mature beyond his years. In some ways Dean appreciated it, but in others he worried about his pup being exposed to more than he should have been in his short life.

Jack was going to be three in two short months, and yet he acted like an old man in moments like this. His understanding of the gravity of the situation shown in his light blue eyes. 

“Nothing, pup. Daddy’s just - I’m just tired.” Dean sighed. 

“Alright Daddy, we take nap.” Jack nodded with a serious look on his face. Dean smiled at the small example of innocence Jack still possessed. 

“We will, but right now we have a visitor.” Dean pointed at the alpha. Jack looked towards him with surprise. The pup hadn’t realized they’d had a guest.

Jack climbed down from Dean’s lap and went over to the man. The pup sized the man before smiling shyly and laughing. 

“Gots blue eyes like me!” Jack exclaimed excitedly as he ran back to Dean and pointed to the alpha. Dean smiled at his pup and nodded.

“Yeah, he does.” Dean agreed while he looked at the man clearly for the first time. 

He was handsome by any standard. His deep blue eyes and dark brown hair made a shocking appearance on his slightly tanned skin. He wasn’t built like most alphas, he was tall and slim, but Dean knew without a doubt that he would be a force to be reckoned with. He could tell by the set of the guy’s jaw that he could hold his own if need be.

Dean looked away when the alpha noticed him staring. He was sure that in any other situation he would find the alpha attractive. As it was, though, Dean didn’t have the time to think about how appealing the man’s face was.

“What’s his name?” Jack asked Dean. 

Dean looked at the man, unsure of what to call him. Benny didn’t get his name and even if he had, Dean was sure the alpha wouldn’t have given his real one.

“My name is Castiel.” The man said with a deep voice. Dean frowned as Jack giggled and ran back over to Castiel.

“You gots a weird name, mister!” Jack said while bouncing on his feet. Dean was horrified for a moment before a smile spread across Castiel’s face. 

The alpha bent down so he was the same height as Jack. He nodded his head in agreement.

“Tell you what, you can call me Cas,” Castiel said with a smile. “What can I call you?” He asked. Jack thought for a moment before looking at Castiel with wide eyes.

“M’daddy calls me pup, you can call me that too! Or Jack.” He added quickly, as if being called by his given name was the most boring thing on earth. Castiel smiled at Jack and nodded his head.

“Pup it is.” He said. Jack nodded excitedly and went to whisper loudly in Castiel’s ear. 

“You like toys?” Castiel smiled and nodded. Jack looked over to Dean hopefully.

“Can I show ‘im my toys?” He pleaded. Dean frowned and shook his head.

“You’re all packed up, pup. We can’t open the boxes.” He said as he watched Jack slump.

“Right, what ‘bout my el’phant?” Jack asked. Dean nodded and smiled at Jack as he ran out of the room. 

All three men looked around the room trying to avoid each other’s eyes. It was awkward, but they were trying to push aside the main subject for long enough to appease Jack. 

When the pup came back with his stuffed elephant, he showed it to Castiel with pride. The alpha did amazing at acting like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. 

“Now that he’s seen your prized possession, why don’t you help me make some breakfast?” Bobby grunted as he began wheeling into the kitchen. Dean smiled gratefully at the man before gesturing for Castiel to sit in a chair. 

Once the alpha was sitting, Dean stared at him for long moments. He tried to find the words to define what he was feeling, but found it impossible. Dean ended up just sighing and rubbing his eyes. 

“I know you’re probably moving, but is there any way I can convince you to come to California?” Castiel asked, breaking the silence. Dean frowned and shook his head. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Cas.” Dean said. Castiel frowned and tilted his head. He looked like a dog. 

“Dean,” Castiel said with a firmness Dean didn’t think the guy possessed. “Sam has been looking for you since he was taken away. He’s wished for a long tome to be able to tell you about his life, and I have a feeling you’ve wanted the same thing. Don’t deny yourself happiness.” Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

“Things have changed since Sammy was taken. I have a different life, a pup to take care of. I won’t do anything that puts him at risk.” Dean said defiantly. 

“And you don’t think Sam would help protect your son? Do you honestly think he would ever let anything happen to you or Jack once you’re within his sight?” Castiel asked. 

“I don’t know what he would do, Cas. I don’t know him!” The words stung Dean even as he said them. He couldn’t deny the truth, though. It had been fourteen years since he’d last seen Sammy. He didn’t know his brother any more than he knew Castiel. 

“I do. I know him, he’s a great mate to my brother, an outstanding lawyer, and a caring alpha. He fights for the little people, Dean. He fights for omegas like you!” Castiel said vehemently. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Castiel utter the word alpha, though there really wasn’t a reason for him to.

“So much has changed. It’ll be impossible to bridge that gap.” Dean said sadly. He wanted Castiel to be telling the truth, and he believed it for the most part. There was still a part of him, though, that refused to accept anything good.

Castiel sighed and shook his head. He stood from the couch and began pacing the small living area. 

“It can be, Dean. You can make up for lost time, you just have to be willing,” Castiel said before stopping his movement and staring at Dean. “What are you running from?” He whispered the question.

The image of Nick appeared. He was so beautiful in the beginning. Nick would speak to Dean of his plans for their future and promised a fairytale life of Dean not wanting for anything. They had fun.

The first dates they went on weren’t like anything Dean had experienced before. Water parks, arcades, and bowling lanes. They would go hiking and spend hours laying on a blanket in a meadow that they claimed as their own. 

Dean could still remember gazing into Nick’s bright blue eyes and feeling that he was safe for the first time in his life. John had come around at some point and Nick said he handled the situation. Dean never saw his dad again, and he was thankful for it. 

Then Nick turned into John. It had all been so great that the first slap was such a surprise. Dean knew he should have left right then, but he wouldn’t go back and change anything. Without those last months spent in terror he would have never gotten the biggest blessing to ever be bestowed on him. Jack. 

Jack gave Dean a purpose to keep on going. His pup was the reason he woke up early and worked long hours. He did so happily. Jack was the center of Dean’s universe, his entire reason for being. If keeping his own personal sunshine meant that he couldn’t reconnect with someone he’d been longing to for a long time, then so be it. The choice would always be Jack. 

“My pup’s safety is the only thing that matters to me, Castiel. I can’t risk anything.” Dean said finally. Castiel shook his head and slumped back into the chair. He seemed to be contemplating something before his eyes lit up.

“He can come to you. On your ground and your terms,” Castiel said excitedly. “You don’t have to tell anyone where you’re moving, just pick a spot to meet and I’ll get him there. You can come by yourself or bring your friend. I’ll be there too.”

Deann looked down at the ground and shook his head sadly. 

“I can’t trust you.” Dean said weakly. 

Castiel was knelt before Dean in the matter of seconds. He hesitantly raised a hand to Dean’s face. They both gasped at the electricity of the touch. It felt like Dean’s nerves were firing underneath the warm touch of the alpha. 

When he looked up there was a determined look on the alpha’s face. He gazed into Dean’s eyes so deeply that Dean was sure he could see his soul.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, omega.” Dean’s breath caught. No one, not even Nick, had ever called him that in such a loving way. Dean knew it was stupid, but the small proclamation gave him a sense of reassurance that he hadn’t possessed in a long time. 

“That’s quite the promise, alpha.” Dean whispered. Castiel closed his eyes and swallowed before nodding.

“One that I intend to keep.” 

***

“I don’t know what to do.” Dean said to Bobby later that night. Castiel had gone to his hotel and promised to be back in the morning.

With him gone, Dean was able to truly think about the situation he was in. His mind raced with all the possibilities, good and bad, of the future. 

“What do you want to do?” Bobby asked. 

They sat in the living room. Jack was curled up to Dean in a deep sleep. Normally Dean would take the pup to his bed, but tonight he needed the comfort and reminder of why he made the decisions he had thus far. 

“I want to believe him. I want to jump in the Impala and go to California right now. I want Sammy to meet Jack and love him. I’m just so scared.” Dean whispered the last part. Bobby nodded his head.

“Put the pup to bed, let’s go outside for a moment.” Bobby said before rolling towards the kitchen. Dean frowned before following the request. Once he had Jack situated he went to the door that lead to the community yard. 

Bobby sat just outside the door with a glass of whiskey. There was a second glass in his lap. Dean sat down in a lawn chair next to Bobby and took the offered drink. The first sip burnt as it went down. It had been a while since he’d touched the amber liquid. 

“I knew John and Mary before you two came along,” Bobby began. He was looking out towards something Dean couldn’t see. “They were solid. Mary was a great woman, took care of John and herself, never batted an eye when someone needed help. When you two came, she transformed into this warrior. The love she felt for her boys was fierce. Used to talk to me about what she wanted for you two. 

“She would always say that you guys would do big things. ‘Dean and Sammy would change the world’” Bobby said with a quiet laugh.

“Your mah knew you’d be an omega. Don’t know if John ever told you that, but she’d have dreams of you all grown up, and in every one of them you were an omega. Sometimes you’d be round with pup, other times you’d be fighting off alphas. Every single time, though, you were an omega. 

“One time she’d told Ellen that she saw her grandson. His blue eyes and blonde hair, she said his name was Jack and that she couldn’t wait to meet him.” Bobby said while taking a drink from his glass. Dean sobbed quietly as he thought of his mom knowing about his pup well before he ever did. 

“When you told me you wanted to name your pup Jack, I lost it. I never believed that Mary’s dreams had much weight, but on that day I realized she knew more than anyone thought. That night I made a promise to Mary to protect the pup she knew would be coming.

“You’re daddy was a shit father. I watched him fall to the bottle after Mary went. I used to ask him what Mary would think, but that always ended in a drunken rage. He blamed you boys and himself for her demise. Instead of feeling blessed with the keepsakes of Mary he had, he felt cursed. Never made sense to me.” Bobby shook his head. 

The night air was still. There were no noises but the fans placed in the other inhabitant’s rooms. Dean found himself sitting on the edge of his seat hanging on to every word Bobby spoke.

“When Sammy was taken away I felt like I failed Mary. Failed you boys. I should have been there. Should have been the one raising you up. I tried to find the boy after you called me from the jail that night. Couldn’t get anywhere. State blocked me on every corner, they said his life would be better without the past in it. It broke me down, left me feeling like a loser. 

“Year’s passed and you had found a lovely life. Everything you told me was seen through rose colored hues. I had my suspicions, but when I got on that plane to visit you, I begged Mary to let them be wrong. When you opened the door with bruises on your arms and bags under your eyes I saw red. I couldn’t believe what I’d let happen.

“Sure, I wanted to wait and kill that son of a bitch as soon as he walked in the door, but I was more angry with myself. I was supposed to protect you two. I did a shit job with Sammy, but I thought I’d done ok with you. I failed you, just like your daddy had done.” Bobby said quietly. Dean watched as silent tears slipped down the old man’s cheeks. He wanted to tell him that he’d done everything he could, but Dean knew it would fall on deaf ears.

“I wanted to stay, wanted kill him. Nothing woulda brought me more joy than putting a bullet between Nick’s eyes, but I needed to get you outta there. I cursed myself the whole drive to South Dakota. How could I have been so stupid? I still look back and think of all the signs that were there, I didn’t catch a single one of them till it was too late. 

“I think about you and Jack. How happy that pup is, how alone you are. How Nick has taken everything from you. Even now, almost three years later, he’s still winning. How John raised you to run cause he was too scared to face the reality he didn’t want. How you’ve been treated like you’re nothing more than a hole to breed. I hate that you feel like you have to run.” Bobby said sadly. Dean swiped at his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“What should I do Bobby? I have to protect Jack.” Dean said helplessly. He needed to hear the answer from someone else. Bobby looked at Dean and smiled.

“Come back to South Dakota with me, son. I’ll make the drive with you. Tell Castiel to meet us there with Sam. Jo and Ellen will be there, I know they’re dying to see that pup of yours again. We’ll make sure nothing happens, we just want you to quit running,” Bobby took a deep breath. “Quit letting Nick win.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the understanding comments and well wishes. My brother’s wife passed away unexpectedly three weeks ago and it’s been a whirlwind of emotions and hardships. He decided to check himself into rehab on Monday to help battle an addiction he’s had for a long time, right now we’re all holding our breaths and hoping that one day he will see the light at the end of the tunnel. It’s been crazy!
> 
> I still plan to continue this story. The posts will probably be sporadic and for that I apologize. I believe this chapter is shorter than any of the others - but I hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter the boys will reunite!
> 
> Thank you guys for everything.

Chapter Seven

Castiel woke to the shrill sound of his alarm. His head felt like a freight train was running through it and he was exhausted. He’d spent the better part of yesterday speaking with Gabe and explaining what was going on. 

For the first time in his life, Gabe didn’t have much to say. He was quietly fuming that Dean hadn’t jumped at the chance to see his brother again. Castiel tried to say soothing words to Gabe, but his older brother didn’t care. He was upset, and Castiel supposed that he would be too if he were in Gabe’s shoes. 

His brother had seen how the loss affected Sam. Had been a first hand witness to all the failed attempts at connection Sam had gone through. Now Castiel sat with the answer in his hands bit couldn’t divulge Sam of the one truth that would fulfill his life. 

That’s what it truly came down, Sam would always have this need to find his brother. Castiel had seen it when talking with the other alpha, he felt Sam’s longing when he looked at the family pictures. If Dean were to come back into Sam’s life all the pieces of his puzzle would fit together.

Castiel had a feeling that it would do the same for Dean, but the omega was scared. He had a pup to worry about, after all. Not to mention that Castiel truly had no idea what Dean was running from. How could Castiel promise the omega protection when he didn’t know what he was protecting him from?

It was a situation that Castiel rarely found himself in. One where the possibility of actually bringing closure to the case was dismal even though the answer was right in front of him. 

He knew that if Sam had come, Dean’s answer would have been different. Gabe still refused to bring Sam in on Castiel’s activities, though. Castiel was afraid that for the first time in his life he might actually have to go against his brother’s wishes on something that could possibly ruin their relationship. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to sit by and let Dean slip from his hands, the only way to truly prevent that was to bring Sam into the equation. 

Castiel felt that Sam had a right to know what was happening. He’d argued this with Gabe many times since he’d started looking for Dean. His brother had always been steady in his decision, though. Castiel couldn’t help but feel that if the roles were reversed he would want to know. If he were in Sam’s shoes he would’ve been on the plane to Helena himself. 

He wondered how he would tell Sam if it came down to it. How would Gabe react and would he ever forgive Castiel? It was hard to say without knowing how Dean would react. There was a chance that seeing Sam would be all that Dean needed, but there was also a chance that it would send him into a frenzy. 

Castiel was silently debating this for a long while before his phone rang. It was a text message from Dean’s number stating simply to meet him at his apartment as quickly as possible. 

Castiel got dressed quickly and made the drive to Dean’s complex with much less enthusiasm as he had the day before. While it was a good sign that Dean had reached out to him, there was still a possibility that Bobby was planning on killing him as soon as he walked through the door. 

When he got to the complex he noticed that the Impala was packed full of boxes. Castiel frowned as he wondered whether Dean would be leaving for Utah after all.

Castiel walked into the building and went straight to Dean’s door. He didn’t even have to knock, the door opened as Castiel stood in front of it. 

A tired looking Dean stood in the thresh hold. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he’d slept even less than Castiel had. There was a steaming cup of coffee cradled in the omega’s hands and the scent drifted towards Castiel. He wondered what Dean smelt like. 

The omega obviously took blockers, the only thing that Castiel could pick up on was whether Dean was obviously upset or not. Even then, no traces of a specific scent could be detected. 

“Heya Cas.” Dean said. He motioned for Castiel to follow him into the apartment. It was completely bare of any personal items. Everything, except for the couches, seemed to be shoved into Dean’s Impala. 

“Moving soon?” Castiel asked. Dean scoffed and nodded his head. 

“Guess you could say that.” He offered the small explanation. Castiel frowned when he realized there was no one else in the apartment. 

“Where’s everyone?” Dean raised his eyebrows at the question before taking a drink from his coffee. The omega closed his eyes and sighed with satisfaction.

“Out back, not far if you’re wondering whether nows your chance to kill me.” Dean challenged. Castiel huffed in frustration.

“Dean, I am not here to kill-“ 

“Yeah, I got it, but I still have my reservations. That’s why I’ll meet you and Sammy in South Dakota.” Dean interrupted Castiel. 

Castiel stood shocked. He was certain his mouth was hanging open but he couldn’t figure out how to move it. 

“We’re packed, figured we’d take off today. I can’t promise anything, but I want to see Sammy. I just need to know.” Dean said quietly. 

Castiel was finally able to move. He nodded his head quickly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He paused before searching for anything and looked towards Dean.

“Would you like me to make the trip with you?” Castiel asked after he cleared his throat. Dean frowned and shook his head.

“No offense, but I don’t really trust you enough to make a road trip with you.” Dean said honestly. Castiel laughed and nodded his head.

“None taken, I’ll let Sam know about the plans.” Castiel asked hopefully. Dean considered the question for a moment before smiling.

“Yeah, figure it’ll probably be better this way.” Dean said. 

“Of course. I’ll buy the next ticket out of here, just send me the address and we’ll meet you there,” Castiel pulled up the internet on his phone and started researching flights. It would cost an arm and a leg to get a ticket this last minute, but it was worth it. “Thank you, Dean. I know you won’t be disappointed.” Castiel said quickly as Dean waved him off.

“It’s a little too soon to make that judgement, but we’ll see.” With that Dean left Castiel standing in the living room of a semi empty apartment.

***

Castiel stared at his phone as he sat in the lobby of his hotel. This was the moment he knew would inevitably come, he was going to have to go against his brother’s wishes. He dialed Gabe’s number and waited for him to answer. 

Castiel could feel the nerves roiling in his stomach. He wasn’t sure how Gabe would respond to his request, but he knew there was no other option.

“Cassie!” Gabe exclaimed when he finally answered. Castiel could hear Sam yelling his greetings in the background. He wondered if the two ever had met up for a lunch date and whether or not he was about to ruin it.

“Gabe, Dean and I have come to an agreement.” Castiel said, not wanting to postpone the conversation with pleasantries. 

“Alright, and what would that be?” Gabe asked cryptically, obviously trying to hide the nature of the conversation from Sam.

“He wants Sam and I to meet him in South Dakota. It’s where Bobby Singer lives, he doesn’t trust me enough to go to California blindly.”

“Fuck.” Castiel heard Gabe mutter before he told Sam he’d be back in a moment. There was silence from the other end for a minute before the sound of a door opened and closed.

“You’re a real fucking cock block Cas. I’m trying to enjoy an afternoon delight and you’ve gotta call me with this shit?” Castiel grimaced at the idea before sighing.

“You didn’t have to answer.” Castiel said matter of factly. Gabe laughed with surprise.

“Touché, little brother, touché. So he wants Sam to go to South Dakota?” Gabe asked quietly. 

“Yes, he left today and plans to be there by tomorrow. I’ve already purchased Sam and you a ticket, you just have to be at the airport in time for boarding. Which is,” Castiel trailed off as he looked at his watch. “Three hours from now.” Gabe whistled.

“Thought you said he just wanted you and Sam.” Gabe stated with a slightly defensive tone.

“He’s just scared, Gabe. Once he sees that it’s actually his brother he’ll want to know who his mate is.” Castiel said. In fact, he got the feeling that of Gabe didn’t come with Sam it would make omega feel like an ass for not mentioning it.

“Alright.” Gabe said solemnly. Castiel blinked in surprise. He didn’t know his brother would be so agreeable to the terms.

“Yeah?” Castiel asked to be sure. 

“I said alright. We’re not going to get so close only to have it all go to shit because I’m protective of my alpha. This is what Sam would want, so this is what we’re going to do.” Gabe said with a tone of finality. 

“I agree. I’ll be at the airport waiting for you two. We’ll make plans from there.” Castiel said and hung up his phone. 

That had definitely gone better than he’d planned.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing!
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos. They mean so much to me.
> 
> As always, thank you for taking the time to read.

Chapter Eight 

Dean paced the kitchen floor. Jack was outside chasing Jo and Bobby was sitting in his recliner reading a book. Ellen was bustling herself around the house and trying to avoid the ball of anxiety that was Dean. 

Castiel had called thirty minutes ago and told Dean that they were on their way. They flew into a town that was nearby and decided to stay there. From what Dean had understood, Sammy had been in South Dakota for about twenty hours, Dean a mere fifteen. 

When the three of them had arrived in the Impala it had been just past three am. Dean had been bone tired and could do little more than carry Jack upstairs to lay in the bedroom that he’d once stayed in almost three years ago. 

When he woke up his thoughts were plagued with images of a fourteen year old Sammy and the tall alpha that Castiel had shown him in pictures. It was hard for Dean to put the two together. They seemed to be completely different people and he couldn’t wait to see how the two related. 

He was thankful for Jo, she’d kept his pup entertained and shielded from Dean’s anxiety. Hearing their laughter through the open windows had been like music to his ears. Jack had taken to Jo and Ellen easily, so easily that Dean couldn’t help but wonder how his son would get along with Sam. 

Dean looked up when a car turned down the driveway. It made it’s way slowly down the gravel drive. Suddenly he felt rooted to his place on the kitchen floor. 

Ellen walked into the kitchen and smiled at Dean before patting him gently on the back.

“Want me to get the door?” She asked quietly. Dean just gulped and nodded his head. 

Ellen walked out the front door and pulled it closed behind her. Dean could hear crunching footsteps on the gravel and the squeaking of wood boards under weight. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

This was it.

The sound of deep laughter was what finally gave Dean the ability to move. He walked carefully to the front door and rested his ear against the wood. 

“Never thought I’d see you again.” Came a deep voice muffled by sobs. 

Dean yanked the door open and looked at the scene before him. Castiel looked up at Dean with a glaring smile and kind eyes, there was a shorter man standing behind the blue eyed alpha who had long light brown hair. Then he saw Sammy. 

His brother was bent over Ellen with his arms wrapped tightly around her. His head was rested on her shoulder as he cried quietly. Ellen was rubbing his back comfortingly while she murmured something to him. Dean couldn’t comprehend what was being said, it was like water was stuck in his ears. The only thing he could do was focus on his brother.

He noticed Castiel tug Sam’s shirt. Sam looked towards Castiel before the blue eyed alpha pointed towards Dean. Sammy’s eyes settled on Dean and they stared at each other for a while. 

Time had simply vanished. There was nothing but the erratic beating of Dean’s heart as he stepped towards Sammy slowly. Sam took one giant step towards Dean and yanked him into a hug. 

Slowly, Dean’s hearing returned as he heard Sam outright sobbing and speaking unintelligibly. Dean’s inner omega, the one that raised the man standing before him, instantly began thinking of ways to comfort Sam. He started patting Sam’s back softly as he wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders.

“S’okay Sammy. Gonna be okay.” Dean murmured as he kissed the top of his brother’s head. Dean felt tears rolling down his cheeks while he let out a broken sob of his own.

“Dean.” Sam choked out. Dean nodded his head and continued offering comfort to his brother.

“Can’t believe it’s really you.” Dean whispered in astonishment. Sam pulled back at that and smiled. 

“Finally.” Sam said with a giant smile. Dean looked at his brother and whistled.

“Damn kid, you got tall!” Dean exclaimed. Sam nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m 6’4!” He said with a childish pride that came along with finally reuniting with his brother. 

“Bet I could still kick your ass.” Dean scoffed. Sam got a challenging glint in his eyes.

“Like to see you try.” Sam said as he laughed.

“Quit acting like a bunch of idjits.” Bobby grunted as he rolled to the door. Sam smiled big and bent down to give him a bear hug.

“Good to see you, kid.” Bobby said. Sam stood at full height and frowned slightly.

“South Dakota? When did you guys move here?” The hurt was evident in his voice. Bobby looked down at his hands as Dean kicked his feet on the wood of the deck. It was Ellen that finally spoke.

“Six years now, had to get away from your old man,” Ellen said as she stood in front of Sam and placed her hands on either side of the tall alpha’s face. “Things got real bad there towards the end, we wanted to stay in Arkansas in case you came, but John was being John. We tried to find you, Sam, but all your records were locked down tight.” She said remorsefully. Sam nodded his head and pursed his lips petulantly before smiling.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m just glad Cas found you.” Sam said finally as he wrapped Dean in a short hug. 

“There’s someone you oughta meet.” Dean said while he motioned for Sam to follow him. The group walked down the ramp and on the rock path that Ellen had put in when they first moved to South Dakota. 

At the first sight of Sam, Jo ran over and threw her arms around him while she laughed. Sam hugged her back and smiled gently down at Jo.

“You’re all grown up.” Sam said fondly. Jo laughed and scoffed at Sam.

“Same could be said for you.” Sam nodded bashfully. 

Dean felt a tug at his jeans. When he looked down Jack was busily burying his face in Dean’s leg. There was a shy smile on his pup’s face as he bent down to pick Jack up. 

“Hey Pup, I want you to meet someone important,” Dean said while pointing at Sam. “This is your uncle, Sammy.” Jack reached out hesitantly and ran his hand through Sam’s hair. 

“Sammy, this is Jack.” Dean said to his brother. Sam stared at Jack with shock before smiling at Dean and holding his hand out to Jack.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Jack.” Sam said as he shook Jack’s tiny hand. Jack giggled and hid his head on Dean’s neck. He peaked out at Sam before quickly hiding again.

“Daddy, he tall.” Jack whispered and Dean laughed. 

“Sure is, maybe you’ll be tall like him one day.” Jack stared at Dean with wide eyes.

“I see the whole world!” He exclaimed excitedly. 

“You’ll see the top of your dad’s head for sure.” Sam said smugly. Dean laughed and squeezed his pup close to him. 

His family was finally back together.

***

Dean sat at the kitchen table across from Sam and Gabe. His brother’s mate turned out to be a quirky little dude with a swift sense of humor. Once everything had calmed down, Gabe had begun teasing Sam and Castiel incessantly. Dean thought the guy was funny as hell.

“I can’t wait to be the favorite uncle.” Gabe said smugly. Sam scoffed.

“Whatever, I’m gonna be his favorite. He thinks I can see the world.” Sam shrugged his shoulders and took a drink from his glass of water. 

“Yeah? Well I always have candy up my sleeve.” Gabe said while procuring a lollipop from his jacket pocket as if to prove a point. Dean laughed at the good natured banter. 

This was what he’d always dreamt of. A chance for Jack to be around his family, surrounded by people who loved him.

“You better not give my pup cavities.” Dean glared at Gabe. The other omega just shrugged his shoulders. 

Castiel settled into the seat next to Dean with a plate that had a freshly baked piece of pie on it. Dean stared at Ellen’s creation with slight jealousy. There was an unspoken rule that Dean always got the first piece.

“Oh shit.” Sam said as he stared at Castiel with worried eyes. Castiel frowned and looked down at his plate before looking back up with confusion.

“What?” He asked innocently. Sam stared at Dean with baited breath. 

“Dean always gets the first piece.” Sam said quietly, like Castiel had just broken a cardinal rule. 

“S’alright Sammy, I can share.” Dean said before grabbing Castiel’s fork and taking a bite. He laughed at the look of shock on Castiel’s face. 

“Can’t resist pie.” Dean shrugged as Gabe and Sam laughed.

“Oh I like you! We’re going to get along great.” Gabe exclaimed happily. 

Dean smiled and nodded. He supposed they would too.

***

Sammy sat one step below Dean on the porch. He had beer nestled between his hands. The festivities of the day had calmed down and night had finally dawned on them. Jack was laughing at something Gabe was doing in the kitchen, the sound made Dean’s heart weightless. 

This was the first moment Dean and Sam had truly had to themselves. The day had been spent catching up with long lost family. Ellen and Jo seemed torn about whether to pay attention to Sammy, talk to Dean, or shower Jack with affection. The later of the three obviously won. 

Jo had called it a night and went to her apartment with promises of returning in the morning. Bobby and Ellen had gone to bed. Gabe had taken to playing with Jack, while Castiel slept on the old couch in the living room. 

Sammy had asked Dean if he wanted to go outside and drink a beer. Dean knew that it meant filling in the blanks. He was nervous for the first time that day. How would Sammy react to the truth behind Dean’s past? Would he be disgusted or upset? Either one wasn’t ideal for Dean.

“You know anything about John?” Sammy asked. Dean looked at his brother and saw a lethal glint in his eyes. Dean was glad he wasn’t the only one that carried a grudge against their father. 

“Nope,” Dean shook his head and took a drink from his own beer. “Saw him three, maybe four, years ago and that was the last time.” The fact that Dean was happy about it went unspoken but understood. 

“That’s good, you were always better off without him.” Sam said resolutely. 

“So were you.” Dean added. Sammy nodded his head and looked out at the junkyard with a far away expression.

“Yeah, we both were. Just hate the circumstances.” Sammy said sadly. 

“Me too, kid,” Dean paused as he took a sip of his beer. “So tell me about you, feel like I barely know anything.” Dean asked with genuine enthusiasm. Sam smiled as he looked towards Dean. 

“I’m a lawyer, got a full ride to Harvard and graduated with top honors. I specialize in omega’s rights.” Sam said proudly. Dean smiled and squeezed his brother’s shoulder with his free hand. 

“That’s awesome, Sammy. How about you and Gabe? How’d you meet?” 

“He owns a restaurant, I met him there when I took a client for lunch one day. We’ve been attached at the hip ever since, don’t know what I’d do without him.” Sam said with a soft smile. 

“He seems great, Jack loves him.” Dean said. Sam nodded his head before frowning slightly.

“Speaking of, how did Jack come about?” Sam asked tentatively. Of course he would have noticed that Jack’s father wasn’t anywhere to be seen. It was truly only a matter of time before he asked Dean for the back story, and Dean knew he had to be honest if he wanted a relationship with his brother again.

“His dad and I were together for a while, Nick turned out to be more like John than I knew.” Dean shrugged his shoulders and glared towards the sunset. 

“Fuck.” Sam bit out and stood from the step quickly. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed angrily.

“It’s ok Sammy, I’m out and Jack is happy. That’s what matters.” Dean could hear the lie in his own tone, he could only imagine what Sam heard. 

“Where is he?” Sam asked menacingly. Dean shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“Damn if I know.” Dean muttered as he picked at a stain on his jeans. Sam stared at him with shock.

Dean knew his brother wouldn’t understand. How could he when he hadn’t witnessed the evils Nick had done? Dean would die happy if he never saw Nick again. Not keeping tabs on him was the easy part.

“Sammy, I don’t want to find him.” Dean whispered. 

“Why? Dean, we can prosecute him. We can protect you and others by putting him behind bars. You could be safe.” Sam said silently. Dean shook his head helplessly.

“Don’t think that’s in the books for me.” Dean said sadly. Sam frowned and kneeled in front of Dean. 

“It can be, Dean.” Sam whispered as he stared at Dean with confusion and worry. Dean hated seeing his brother’s face marred with the emotions. He smiled wistfully at Sam before shaking his head again.

“Can’t believe you’re here.” Dean said again, he felt a light happiness since he’d laid eyes on his brother earlier. He was sure he’d never forget this moment.

“Dean.” Sam scolded with a glare. Dean laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m still good at changing the subject.” Dean gloated. Sam conceded with a smile before standing up. 

“Come on, it’s getting chilly!” Sam exclaimed as he bounded up the steps. Dean couldn’t help himself from uttering what he did next.

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk!” Sam yelled from over his shoulder.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re guys’ comments and kudos are truly humbling. They help push me through the hard moments and keep me going with this story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and leave your thoughts. I truly appreciate it more than you’ll ever know.

Chapter Nine

Castiel watched as Jack ran away from Sam with gleeful laughter. The pup had taken to his uncle easily and seemed to never be too far away from the tall alpha. 

Dean had spent much of the past two days with a serene smile on his face. Castiel carefully studied the omega’s features whenever others weren’t looking. He looked happy, still very much like a spooked omega. Now, though, he looked like he was on the mend. 

Castiel couldn’t help but wonder what Dean looked like before his past began to haunt him. He wanted to know the story behind the omega, every little detail that he had to offer. Castiel found himself wondering about trivial things like what his favorite color was.

He also found himself wondering about the serious aspects of Dean’s life. He wanted to know if the omega had ever been mated. While Dean certainly didn’t seem to smell like he was, Castiel couldn’t tell for sure. The omega wore some powerful scent blockers that Castiel couldn’t get through. He wondered if Dean would ever consider being mated if the right alpha were to come along. He wondered if he was the right alpha.

Castiel had spent his whole life fighting the social norms. He’d never been a typical knot head alpha and he’d always made sure to respect the boundaries of any person who entered into his life. He was never opposed to the idea of mating, though.

Gabe said he was too oblivious to notice anyone who could be a potential mate. Charlie had always agreed with that sentiment, but she also said that the right omega would come along and demand his attention. There would be no way for Castiel to ignore the right one. He wondered if that was what was happening. Was Dean demanding Castiel’s attention?

When the omega had taken a bite of his pie, Castiel felt a rush of butterflies. He liked Dean’s spunk. Even though the omega had gone through hard times he still enjoyed the good moments. Castiel needed someone he could enjoy life with.

“They’re ridiculous aren’t they?” Came the voice of the omega that had been filling Castiel’s mind. He turned towards Dean and saw the omega smile at his son and brother wistfully. Castiel chuckled and nodded his head.

“I think Jack is Sam’s new shadow.” Castiel said. Dean laughed lightly and kicked at the ground.

“Hey, uh, I’ve been meaning to tell you thanks. For bringing Sammy back.” Dean said quietly as he blushed. 

“Of course.” Castiel answered. He could tell it was hard for Dean to be vulnerable, so he didn’t push for more. The omega surprised him by opening up more and continuing the conversation.

“I’d always hoped to find him one day, kinda got put on the back burner when Jack came along. I had hoped, though, that we could be a family again and you made that happen. You’ll never know how much that means to me.” Dean said as he looked into Castiel’s eyes. The alpha found himself speechless as he floundered for the words that would help Dean understand how happy that made him.

“I don’t get it, though,” Dean said as confusion came across his face momentarily. “How did you find me?” He asked. Castiel smiled lightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“I’m very good at what I do, Dean. And even if I’m not, I have people who are very good to help me.” Castiel answered as he thought of Charlie. No one could run from her. 

Dean looked away pensively before turning towards Castiel again. He had a worried look on his face that the alpha wanted to wipe away. 

“Just worries me, you know? I thought I’d been doing a good job hiding, guess not.” Dean said with a slight tremor in his voice.

“Dean, I’ve been doing this for years,” Castiel said as he laid a placating hand on Dean’s shoulder. He tried very hard to ignore the shock that surged through his fingertips all the way to his toes but still found himself gasping in awe. Dean stood still for a moment as he seemingly processed what had happened, his eyes were wide as he stepped back from Castiel’s touch. “M’sorry.” Castiel mumbled as he stuck his hands back in his pocket and took a deep breath. 

“Huh.” Dean said in surprise while staring at Castiel with his mouth hanging slightly open. 

“Um,” Castiel uttered before clearing his throat. He took another deep breath and blew it out slowly, trying to regain some sense of calm in his fried body. “I wasn’t expecting that.” Castiel muttered. Dean nodded his head in agreement before smiling at Castiel.

“Think you can give me some pointers?” Dean asked. Castiel stared at Dean with confusion before the omega shrugged and kicked the ground.

“I just thought, you know, you’re an expert at finding people so you must be an expert at hiding.” Dean mumbled as his face turned cherry red. 

Castiel was shocked. He hadn’t considered what Dean would want to do after finding Sam, but he certainly didn’t think the omega would want to go back into hiding.

“I thought you might want to take a break from that.” Castiel said slowly. Dean scratched the back of his neck and looked towards Sam and Jack. Jack was laughing at the top of his lungs while Sam smiled down at him with nothing short of worship.

“It’s just that we kinda have to hide, Cas. I want nothing more than to go to California when all is said and done, but that would be too obvious.” Dean said with sadness. Castiel frowned and cocked his head to the side.

“What are you running from, omega?” He asked Dean quietly. He knew the term was one of endearment when spoken with the reverence Castiel felt for Dean, but he didn’t care. If he was going to fall, he’d rather do so head first.

“My past,” Dean whispered, unshed tears rimming his eyes. “I’m running from my past, alpha.” 

***

Castiel ignored every voice in his head that was screaming at him. He tuned them out as he walked out to the garage Dean had deemed a good meeting spot. He told them to shut up as his feet crunched on the gravel. He asked them for forgiveness as he walked towards the only spot of light in the dark night.

God help him, he was going to give Dean exactly what he wanted. 

Castiel found it impossible to say no to the omega. He bargained with his inner turmoil by saying that he had more of a chance to convince the omega to stay if they were meeting on a one on one basis. If he could just get close enough to Dean, maybe the omega would hear him out.

Or at least that’s what he told himself.

Dean had inconspicuously begged them all to stay the night, which was easy since it’s what they’d been doing since Sam and Dean first reunited a couple days ago. Everyone had gone to bed around ten and at eleven Castiel found himself sneaking out of the house like a fucking teenager again. His mom would get a kick out of this.

When Castiel reached the door to the garage he pushed it open slowly and looked inside. Dean stood in the middle of the shop with a tight band shirt on. His pajama bottoms clung closely to his hips and his feet were bare. 

Dean looked up at Castiel with slight trepidation. The omega looked just as anxious as Castiel felt. He closed the garage door behind him and walked towards Dean slowly.

“Heya Cas.” Dean said with a slight wave of his hand. Castiel nodded to him before Dean indicated that the alpha should follow. 

Castiel soon found himself in a small office. Dean had a notepad and a pencil in front of him and he looked every bit the studious student. Castiel took in the metal desk with a thin layer of dust and the chair that squeaked whenever Dean moved. He shook his head and laughed before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

“What would you like to know?” Castiel asked, trying to play off nonchalant. Truth be told, he was anything but that.

“I want to know how to run.” Dean said somewhat confidently. Castiel smiled and opened his eyes. He looked towards Dean and noticed that omega quickly diverted his own eyes from Castiel. Someone just got caught staring.

“There’s lots of ways to run, Dean.” Castiel said while shrugging his shoulders. Dean sighed in annoyance and leveled Castiel with a glare.

“I want to know how to run and not get caught.” He said firmly. Castiel nodded his head solemnly. He approached the other side of the desk and sat down in one of the chairs. 

“First things first, you have to switch it up. You’ve been moving between the same three states every year or so. Any pattern you establish is one that can be seen. I know that you were planning on going to Utah, not because you told me, but because it’s where you always go after Montana. After Utah is Idaho and then back to Montana.” Dean stared at Castiel for a second before he sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest defensively.

“They have low cost of living and I always change the towns.” Dean offered. Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

“Doesn’t matter. Once you can pin point the state, the actual town or city is the next step. Since you always go to lower populated areas, it’s easy to mark off places that have more than about ten thousand people. Smaller population usually means less of an area to cover, which in turns means I could potentially canvas every home and business within a week or twos time. Someone could find you within a month if they really wanted too.” Dean stared at him with fear.

“Jack.” Was all Dean could say. He sobbed as he slumped down in the chair. 

Castiel stood and walked over to Dean. He then bent down and wrapped his arms around the omega. Dean was stiff for a moment before he relaxed into Castiel’s arms and cried quietly. The only thing that gave him away was the shaking of the omega’s shoulders. 

“If they really wanted to, omega,” Castiel said in a soothing voice. “No one has found you except the person you wanted to find as well.” Dean stilled after a moment and lifted his head. 

Castiel leaned back and looked into Dean’s green eyes. There was so much fear that the alpha worried he would never see the happiness in them again. 

“I can protect you, omega.” Castiel said, he flinched as he said the words. He was worried that Dean wouldn’t be receptive to the proclamation, but he also knew that he meant what he said. He would go to the ends of the earth to make sure Dean was safe. 

“I can’t even protect myself.” Dean whispered. Castiel shook his head and raised one of his hands to rest on Dean’s cheek. He wiped the stray tear away from the omega’s face gently.

“You’ve protected yourself all along, more importantly, you’ve protected Jack. Let me help you, please.” Castiel pleaded. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded. Desperation was all he had in that moment. 

“I- I don’t know.” Dean said. His eyes scanned Castiel’s face as he looked for any sign of malice. 

Castiel grabbed one of Dean’s hands and held it between his own reverently. He slowly brought it up to his heart and laid it against his skin. Castiel felt another bolt of energy pulse through his veins as he watched Dean stare at his own hand with amazement. 

“What is that?” Dean whispered. Castiel frowned and inched closer. He slowly brought his own hand to rest above Dean’s heart. The omega gasped and clasped to Castiel’s hand with his free one.

“I think,” Castiel murmured before trailing off and closing his eyes. He wished this was more simple. It would be so much easier if Dean weren’t wearing scent blockers. If his omega weren’t so obviously a victim. And that’s what Dean was, he was Castiel’s omega. Castiel knew it in his heart. “Have you ever heard of true mates?” Castiel decided to ask. Dean frowned and shook his head.

“That stuff is for fairytales, Cas. I’m in no fairytale.” Dean said sadly. For all his doubts, though, the omega kept clinging to Castiel’s hand. 

“It’s not for fairytales, omega. It’s a natural reaction our bodies have when our wolf finds another who is compatible.” Castiel said. Dean laughed lightly and smiled at Castiel.

“You just made that sound very scientific.” Dean said through his laughter. Castiel shrugged and grinned back at the omega.

“When you think about it, that’s all it really is,” Castiel answered through his own giggles. Yes, he realized he was giggling like a teenager. “My alpha wants very much to be with your omega.” Dean barked out another laugh. 

“That’s gotta be the best pick up line I’ve ever heard.” Dean conceded while he tried to catch his breath. 

“I’ve been waiting a very long time to use it.” Castiel said with a dramatized solemn voice. 

After they both had caught their breath, Castiel settled himself in between Dean’s legs. Dean sat in the chair with Castiel kneeling on the floor in front of him. Neither had moved their hands away from the other’s heart. They were content to be in each other’s presence with the understanding that they were connecting on a deeper level than either of them understood. 

Castiel’s alpha was finally calm.

“I wanna try something,” Dean said. He looked bashful as he stared at his lap. Castiel smiled and lifted Dean’s chin so he could look into the omega’s eyes. Whatever Dean saw must have put him at ease. He smiled back and sighed before continuing with his request. “Can I scent you?” Castiel must have looked shocked at the request because before he knew it Dean had broken their contact and began babbling.

“I’ve just heard that a true mate’s scent is pretty irresistible, and I think if I were able to smell you clearly I could get a sense of what’s going on here. We don’t have to, of course. Just something I thought of. Kind of dumb now that I’ve said it.” Castiel frowned and grabbed Dean’s hand. The omega stopped and looked at Castiel with baited breath.

“Of course, omega. I would love nothing more.” Castiel whispered. Dean nodded his head quickly.

“Tomorrow morning, at sunrise. Meet me on the porch, no one will be awake.” Dean said quickly. 

“I’ll see you at sunrise, omega.” 

“At sunrise, alpha.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the lovely comments and kudos. They truly help keep this story going. Also, you guys have definitely given me some great ideas with the way the story is going.

Chapter Ten

Dean stood outside, his face pointed towards the rising sun with his eyes closed as he soaked in the moment of peace. Part of him wondered if the night before was even real. 

It all seemed too good to be true. Finding his brother, returning to South Dakota, Castiel. The alpha explained things so easily to him last night that Dean found himself hoping true mates were a thing and that Castiel was his. 

He couldn’t explain the change he felt in himself, but he felt more at ease than ever. The calming of his omega whenever the alpha was near was hard to ignore. It was like Castiel was exactly what Dean’s inner turmoil needed. If he could just reach out and touch him everything that had happened before would finally make sense. And it had.

When they were connected the night before, Dean felt like he could breath. His omega told him that the alpha was the one to protect them. Not just Dean, but Jack as well. 

Jack had been zeroed in on Sammy for the last couple days, but not enough that the toddler ignored Castiel. Dean noticed that his pup would smile gleefully towards Castiel whenever the alpha was near him, as if seeking the approval of the man. The alpha, even if done without knowing, would always murmur words of encouragement to the pup or stay to watch him play just a little bit longer than he originally intended. It made Dean more happy than he thought he ought to be.

He wondered if he ever felt this secure with Nick. Dean knew now that whatever he felt for Nick had been superficial, but he did wonder if their good days ever had this sense of calm and frenzied yearning. It was so contradictory that he barely understood what his own body was telling him. He just knew that he was safe with Castiel. 

“Dean?” Came the rumble of a deep voice that sent shivers down Dean’s spine. He took a deep breath of the fresh air before turning around and facing Castiel. 

The alpha’s hair was sticking up in random places and his eyes were alert as he took in the surroundings. Dean stood in his spot at least five feet away from Castiel and tried to still his nerves. One way or another, this moment would change Dean. 

What if Dean didn’t like Castiel’s scent? Worse, what if he did and the alpha didn’t reciprocate. It had been years since Dean let his omega’s natural perfume saturate the air. He didn’t know what the scent blockers he’d been taking would do to that pivotal part of himself. At the time he didn’t care, but now he was worried.

Dean knew he would be crushed if the alpha didn’t find his scent pleasant. He barely knew the man and yet here he was hoping that everything would fall into place perfectly. 

What if things went the way his omega hoped? What if Castiel couldn’t get enough of Dean’s scent and vice versa? Dean couldn’t help but wonder how things would change. 

Would they have a beautiful life together?

Dean shook his head and stood straight before walking towards Castiel. One way or another, he was going to find out.

***

“What we gonna do, Daddy?” Jack asked as he trudged alongside Dean. His little strides were fast enough that he could keep up with Dean. 

He smiled down at his pup and ruffled his hair. They were walking along Bobby’s property in search for sticks. Gabe had sent them on the mission a few minutes before.

“We’re going to use these to make s’mores.” Dean said as he bent down and picked up a stick that looked like it could do the job.

“Those sound icky.” Jack said with a disgusted face. Dean laughed with his head thrown back as he took in his pup’s face. The kid really didn’t know what he had coming.

“Trust me, pup, you’ll love them,” Dean reassured. “That’s a good one right there.” Dean pointed out a stick that Jack ran to. He picked it up quickly and studied it. Jack finally nodded his head in approval before skipping towards Dean. 

“I been meaning to ask you, how do you like Uncle Sam?” Dean asked nonchalantly. Jack smiled and grabbed Dean’s hand.

“I love’im so much Daddy!” Jack screamed as he squeezed Dean’s hand for emphasis. Dean smiled at his pup. He was happy that Jack was connecting with Sammy. 

“That’s good Jack. I’m thinking we might be able to stay near him.” Dean said quietly as he picked up another stick. Jack stopped and looked at Dean with hopeful eyes.

“We live by Uncle Squatch?” Dean laughed at the name Gabe had chosen for Sam. The pup wouldn’t quit calling him squatch after he’d heard it.

“Yeah, just something I was thinking.” Dean said.

It was where they belonged.

***

Castiel stood in the middle of the garage they had met at the night before. Dean quickly covered the distance and nuzzled his nose into the alpha’s scent gland.

“Smell so good, alpha.” Dean murmured between deep pulls of the enticing scent. Castiel growled, his chest rumbling as Dean wrapped himself around the tall alpha. 

“I could barely stand it, Cas. All damn day I kept thinking about scenting you.” At that Castiel groaned wantonly and buried his own nose into Dean’s neck. 

Dean sighed at the feeling of having the alpha near him. It had been one of the longest days of his life. Castiel and he had stood on the porch for what felt like eternity wrapped up in each other’s scents. The only thing that had pulled them apart was the eventual sound of the coffee maker in the kitchen. 

Castiel had decided to go back to the hotel. Dean wasn’t too fond of the idea until the alpha told him that he truly had no choice in the matter. He had to be away from Dean, no matter how badly he wanted to be near, because he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

Dean wasn’t sure how the alpha spent his day, but he did come back eventually with all of their bags in tow. Sam and Gabe had talked and decided that it didn’t make sense for them to pay for a room they weren’t staying in. Since Jo’s old room was open for the mates to sleep in and Castiel didn’t seem to mind the pull out bed in the living room, they all came to the conclusion it was best for them to move their things to Bobby’s.

Dean’s omega had been positively uncontrollable all day. He used body wash that helped block his scent during his morning shower, and made sure to use some cologne that would do the same, but it was no use. Anyone could smell the pure scent of joy rolling off of him. 

He earned a few stares from Bobby, but Dean had just shrugged his shoulders and said that it was time to give his body a chance to reset. Bobby seemed to accept the explanation and didn’t push for more answers, which Dean was grateful for. 

“Where’s your mind at?” Castiel asked. Dean could barely hear the question, too consumed in the scent of his alpha. 

“With you.” He answered simply. Castiel lifted his head and urged Dean to look at him. There was a small smile on the alpha’s face as he studied Dean’s face. 

“Are you happy?” Castiel asked, a look of seriousness etched onto his features. Dean smiled and nodded his head.

“Deliriously,” Dean admitted. He took a steadying breath as a feeling of worry passed through him. Castiel frowned slightly, the change in Dean’s scent more obvious than the omega had hoped for. “It’s just that I don’t understand. How can something be this easy? I barely know you.” Dean whispered. Castiel nodded his head solemnly before grabbing Dean’s hand and placing it against his heart. Dean did the same with Castiel’s hand. He found that he took great comfort in the position the night before.

“I know, omega, I feel the same way. I found myself questioning the reality of it all throughout the day. Thought maybe I was dreaming,” Castiel murmured before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. His heart beat seemed to ease once he had his fill of Dean’s scent. “I feel like I’m not in control of my own emotions, and I’m not. You are.” Castiel said steadily. Dean could feel his own heart beating erratically. 

He hadn’t thought of it that way, but of course it made sense. Castiel smelled like safety and home to Dean. He realized now that when they first met he could feel the slight changes in his omega. It was as if it were making room for one more in it’s life. Quietly preparing Dean for the change that was about to come. He didn’t know it at the time, but Castiel held the key to his own happiness since Dean had first laid eyes on him. 

“I feel the same way. It’s scary, alpha.” Dean admitted with a slight tremor of fear. He didn’t want to disappoint Castiel, but he also felt like the alpha had a right to know how Dean felt. 

Castiel pulled Dean into him and guided his head towards his scent gland. Dean went easily and took deep breaths of the intoxicating scent. There was comfort mixed into the scent, reassurance that Dean was okay to admit how he felt.

“It is. We both know so little about the other, and yet we hope that we have each other’s best intentions in mind,” Castiel paused thoughtfully and rubbed his hand up and down Dean’s back. “I don’t expect trust to be given, I intend to earn it.” 

The proclamation hit Dean hard. Never once had someone promised him something so meaningful. Even when the days were good, Nick expected Dean to give into his every want. It came along with being an omega, Dean was supposed to be meek. He was supposed to give in to his alpha’s wants and needs.

Dean was supposed to submit.

Castiel had just made it clear that he wanted Dean in a way that no other alpha had wanted him before. They wouldn’t be alpha and omega, they would be partners. Equals.

“You aren’t worried about my baggage?” Dean asked. He thought of the years of abuse and running. It would take much more than a few days and sweet words to heal Dean. 

“I don’t see any baggage, omega. I only see beauty.” Castiel murmured. Dean watched as Castiel leaned in slowly, giving the omega every opportunity to step away if he wanted to. He didn’t feel the need to, though. 

Castiel’s lips were mere inches from Dean’s. The omega could feel the alpha’s breath against his face. It was soft and warm, the sweet smell beckoning Dean to lean forward just a bit. 

They stood still as they stared at one another. Castiel’s deep blue eyes searching Dean’s for any sign of discomfort. Dean closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again and filling in the rest of the distance. 

The kiss was soft and sweet. It made Dean’s soul ache with want for the comfort it provided. Castiel nipped Dean’s bottom lip lightly before sighing and pulling away. 

“You are perfect, omega.” Castiel murmured as he rested his forehead against Dean’s. Their breathing was ragged as they stood connected, both trying to make sense of the feelings coursing through their very being. 

“I’ve waited a long time for you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said when he pulled back. He placed both his hands on either side of Dean’s face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “I would wait forever for you. However much time you need, that’s how long I’m willing to wait.” Castiel said finally before kissing Dean’s forehead reverently. He then stepped away and walked slowly out of the shop, leaving Dean to process the multitude of feelings he didn’t understand.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter offers a little more insight to Castiel’s history.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and the lovely comments. I appreciate each and every one of you!

Chapter Eleven

“Oh my god! Cas this is huge!” 

“Charlie.” Castiel admonished as he held the phone away from his ear. Her squealing was a little much for the early morning.

“Don’t Charlie me. You can’t call and just say ‘oh hey, by the way, I met my true mate.’ Cas, this is just amazing!” Charlie says at the top of her lungs. Castiel can’t help smiling despite himself. It was all pretty amazing when he stopped to think about it. Dean was pretty amazing. 

Castiel had been worried that Dean wouldn’t show up. Yet, when he walked out the door the omega had been standing with his face pointed towards the sky. The day break had highlighted Dean’s beautiful features as the omega stole a few moments of quiet reverie. Castiel has been speechless. How could this perfect person have walked into his life so effortlessly? Was it all too good to be true?

Castiel assumed that it was. Eventually something would go wrong and Dean would be wiped from his life without leaving so much as a trace. There would be nothing left but the memory of the green eyed omega. The thought alone sent a shock of pain through Castiel’s heart as he waited for Charlie to say something, anything, to bring him back to the here and now. As usual, his best friend didn’t fail him.

“I can you hear you thinking all the way in California. You need to stop worrying about what might happen and start being in the present,” Charlie said softly. Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. She was right, of course. He couldn’t change the future, all he had was right now. “You just met your true mate, let yourself be happy.” Charlie said with authority. Castiel nodded his head before realizing she couldn’t see him. 

“Right, here and now.” Castiel grumbled. Charlie seemed to know that the subject needed to be changed, and without an ounce of covertness, she did just that.

“In other news, I’ve been looking into a file for your mother.” Charlie said. Her voice told Castiel that she had juicy gossip she couldn’t wait to share. 

“Is it for Luke?” Castiel asked, wincing at the name. Ten years later and he still had a hard time thinking of the person who had taken everything he held dear. 

“Yeah, she said she wants me to find him so she could cut his bits off.” Castiel laughed at the thought of Beth saying something so crass. 

“Have you found anything?” Castiel asked. He was always curious about where Anna’s mate had ended up, but he was too apprehensive to look into it. The memory of his sister too hard to actually find the man.

“Just a little bit. I think he’s using a false name, which makes sense.” Charlie said with an annoyed huff. 

“He was always smart.” Castiel said begrudgingly. If he hadn’t been so damn smart, Anna would have never gotten wrapped up with him.

“Not smarter than me.” Charlie said with a vicious tone. Castiel grunted in agreement, she was truly the smartest person he’d ever known. 

“Have you talked to Hannah about it?” Castiel asked, apprehensive as to what the answer might be. 

“No, Beth said it was best to keep her out of it. She’s doing so good.” Charlie answered. Castiel sighed in relief that his mother could see it would do no good to get Hannah involved. 

“She is. She sent me a picture from a market in Belize last week.” Castiel smiled as he remembered the picture of his sister taking in the vivid colors with amazement.

“When do you think she’ll come home?” Charlie asked. Hannah had spent the past two years traveling around the globe. Castiel almost hoped that she would never return to the shit hole she had left. She was finally at a state of peace, and it would break him to see her give that up.

“Who knows, Hannah is enjoying the adventure right now. I hope she takes her time.” Castiel said. Charlie hummed in agreement.

“She’s living her best life.” Charlie said. Castiel heard movement behind and looked over his shoulder to see Dean turning beet red and rushing out of the room. Castiel frowned and watched as his omega disappeared into the kitchen.

“I’ve got to go, keep me updated on Luke please.” Castiel said before hanging up and following Dean into the kitchen. 

The omega was busily making a pot of coffee and actively trying to avoid Castiel. He wondered what had Dean so worried. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked tentatively. Dean paused, hand holding a spoon full of coffee grounds. He was visibly shaking. Castiel walked up beside him and gently took the spoon from his tight grip. Dean gulped before turning towards Castiel with a look of fear in his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” He said quickly. Castiel frowned, not understanding what Dean was talking about before he realized Dean must have been in the room for a while. He sniffed the air gently before realizing why he couldn’t sense Dean. 

The muted scents that reached towards Castiel were wrecked by scent blockers. He stared at Dean questioningly.

“What’s going on omega?” Castiel asked gently. He reached his hand up and cupped Dean’s face gingerly, but the omega flinched away. It felt like Dean had burned Castiel. His heart pounded as he realized Dean was pulling away from him not just physically, but emotionally as well.

“I’m being stupid, shouldn’t have gone without blockers. It’s not safe.” Dean said stoically. He looked devoid of emotions. Castiel sighed and finished making the pot of coffee before turning the pot on to brew. 

“Walk with me?” He asked hopefully. Dean jerked his head in a nodding motion and followed Castiel out of the kitchen. 

They walked silently for a few moments. Dean always seemed to trail a few steps behind Castiel, which the alpha didn’t like. He wanted his omega to be beside him, not behind, in every aspect of their life. 

Once they reached the graveyard of broken down cars, Castiel stopped and leaned against the hood of a rusted out pick up. He stared at the ground as Dean bounced from foot to foot. His energy was nervous and it was wearing Castiel down. He needed to find a way to calm the omega.

“When I was five my parents had twins, Anna and Hannah. They were fraternal in every sense of the word. Anna had red hair and a feisty personality to go with it. Hannah has dark hair and was broody. They depended on each other completely. Anna would break Hannah out of her shell, and Hannah would keep Anna in check. I was in... awe of my sisters. They were the most precious things I’d seen. I remember thinking I would do anything to protect them. Still would,” Castiel frowned as he thought of the two pups running around their backyard, laughing freely with the world in the palms of their hands. “Hannah went on to college, got her degree in social work. Anna would go with her wherever she went. She always said they were two halves of a whole, they had to be together in order to function.” Castiel laughed when he remembered Anna lecturing him about how healthy their co dependence was. 

“Anna eventually found her mate, Luke was a great guy. Loved Anna and treated her right. He sat down and asked my father and I if he could be with Anna, an outdated tradition from the old days. An alpha male was supposed to hold court with the familial alphas of the omega he wanted to mate. I thought it was dumb, but it didn’t matter. He made her happy,” Castiel took a deep breath and looked up towards Dean. The omega stood still in his spot, seemingly riveted by the story Castiel was telling. “We didn’t realize until it was too late.” The alpha broke off with a sob. Images of Anna pale and lifeless laid on a hospital gurney haunting his mind. 

“He- he fucking killed her. Squeezed her neck until her whole being was gone,” Dean approached Castiel slowly and grabbed his hand. Their fingers were entwined quickly and Castiel squeezed however much comfort he could from the simple touch. “‘Cause he couldn’t just leave her, you know? He had to make sure no one else could have her. She was pregnant, doctors estimated four months along. He killed my sister and his own fucking child. Who does that?” Castiel asked helplessly. He searched Dean’s eyes for an answer he knew wasn’t there. There was comfort, though, tears brimming the omega’s eyes as he pulled Castiel into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry, alpha.” Dean whispered. Castiel nodded his head against Dean’s shoulder. He let his tears fall silently as he thought of his beautiful sister, doomed to such an ill fate. 

“When Anna died she took a piece of us with her. She took a half of Hannah,” Castiel said grimly. “There were days we were afraid she was going to follow Anna. They had been together from their very inception. She blamed herself, said she should have followed Anna and Luke wherever they went. She thought she would have been able to change the outcome. It took her a long time to accept that she couldn’t live with those regrets,”

“They used to talk about traveling the world. Going to foreign countries and living out the wild adventures they’d always imagined. After a while Hannah just up and left without a word. The next thing I knew she was sending me pictures of herself with the pyramids of Egypt, walking the Wall of China, skiing in the Swiss Alps. She got a tattoo in Thailand, on her wrist. Once she told us about it we all got one to match.” Castiel rolled up his sleeve and turned his hand over so the underside of his wrist was showing. Dean grasped it and traced the elegant calligraphy with his fingertip.

Hannah Was Here was written across Castiel’s wrist. There was a thin line underneath Anna. He thought of Hannah’s, it was written in bold ink with Anna’s name completely capitalized. She had figured out a way to travel the world with her sister. 

“It’s beautiful.” Dean murmured. Castiel nodded solemnly and touched his finger to Dean’s chin. Once their eyes were locked, Castiel spoke slowly. As if it would somehow make Dean understand more completely.

“There’s beauty in everything, and life after tragedy. We can’t stop living, if we do we let them win.” Dean closed his eyes as he took in Castiel’s words. 

“Don’t hide from me, omega. Never hide from me. I want every side of you that you have to offer, so long as you’re willing.” 

***

“Heya Cas.” Jack waved as he trudged up to Castiel. The alpha was struck with how similar the pup was to his dad. What they lacked in looks, they made up for in mannerisms. The way Jack talked was a mirror of Dean’s laid back chatter.

“Hello Jack.” Castiel answered. The young pup reached up with his arms, a clear indication that he was over walking. Castiel picked him up and hoisted him on his hip. 

“You take m’to swings?” Jack asked with wide blue eyes. How could Castiel possibly say no to the innocent face?

The alpha walked over to the swing set that magically appeared on Bobby’s property the day before. He placed the pup down on one of the swings and began pushing him gently. 

“Higher, Cas, higher!” The pup demanded. Castiel laughed as he pushed Jack higher, ever vigilant to how tightly the boy was holding on. 

When Castiel did an underdog, the pup screamed with delight. He demanded that Castiel do it at least ten more times. By the time Jack actually got off the swings, Castiel was exhausted. He collapsed on the grass dramatically and huffed for breath. 

Jack giggled before attacking Castiel with the ‘tickle monster.’ The alpha retaliated by standing up and grabbing the young pup, he hung him upside down and laughed as Jack screamed at the top of his lungs, fear obviously not on the pup’s mind. 

“Fair warning, I gave that pup at least three chocolate bars an hour ago. If he throws up, it’s on you.” Gabe said while he approached them with a smile on his face. 

Castiel set Jack down and watched as the pup took off to the swing set again. This time he was content to swing himself. 

“He seems to be doing just fine.” Castiel shrugged and smiled back at his brother. 

Gabe sat down on the grass and patted an area next to him. Castiel flopped down next to his brother and smiled as he watched Jack on the swing. Gabe laughed and punched Castiel’s shoulder.

“What was that for?” Castiel glared at his brother.

“For the stupid look on your face.” Gabe answered with his eyebrows raised. Castiel scoffed and punched him back. 

“Shit, that was hard!” Gabe whined while rubbing his shoulder.

“Yeah, well you deserve it.” Castiel admonished. Gabe laughed loudly at Castiel’s scolding.

“Did you see Hannah’s picture?” Gabe asked quietly. Castiel nodded his head solemnly.

“She looks happy.” Castiel offered. Gabe nodded his head and smiled towards his brother.

“You do too, haven’t seen you smile this much since Anna,” Gabe surmised. “Dean’s pretty hot.” Castiel glared at Gabe and huffed in annoyance. Gabe held his hands up in a placating manner.

“I’m just saying, if I wasn’t mated to his brother I would consider some omega on omega action.” 

“Jesus Gabe, shut up.” Castiel frowned and rubbed his hand over face. His brother had a way of getting on his nerves.

“I know you’ve noticed! Don’t even act like you haven’t.” Gabe said with a wink. Castiel sighed and fixed his brother with his best glare.

“He is a very beautiful person, one would have to be blind not to see that.” Castiel conceded finally. 

They sat quietly, watching Jack as he ran around the yard. The sky was vivid blue and the birds were chirping. Castiel got lost in the simplicity of the perfect moment. He forgot Gabe was with him until his brother cleared his throat.

“He could be the one.” Gabe offered quietly. Castiel nodded and smiled towards his brother.

“Yes, he could be.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July! 
> 
> This chapter skips forward in time a bit, hopefully not too much. 
> 
> As always thank you for taking the time to read, comment, and leave kudos.

Chapter Twelve

Dean awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and his pup curled into his side. He smiled and sniffed at Jack’s hair. He’s taken a bath the night before, and the scent of Johnson’s shampoo filled his nose as he hugged his son close to him.

Three weeks, that’s how long they’d been in California. The first week was spent at the beach. Jack spent every day building sand castles and gleefully knocking them down. Dean had spent it soaking up every ounce of sun the state had to offer. 

The second week had been spent filing paperwork. Dean had to get his records transferred to the California chapter of Omega’s United. He decided it was time to go back to his own last name. The first time he heard someone call his pup Jack Winchester, he was rendered speechless. To finally hear him called by his real name was a blessing Dean never thought he would have.

This week would spent looking for a job and finding a doctor. Going to California had been a last minute change that he hadn’t anticipated. Though Sam and Gabe happily opened up their spare room for Dean and Jack, the omega still felt like he wasn’t pulling his weight. He wanted to find his own place so he and Jack could have some much needed family time and get out of Sammy’s hair.

He’d been off his scent blockers for four weeks and still hadn’t had his heat. Dean knew that Castiel had gone through a rut already, it happened a couple days after he scented Dean. Castiel had spent the remaining three days of the trip to South Dakota in a hotel. During that time Dean had decided it was worth it to take the chance and go to California. Even if things didn’t work out with Castiel, Sammy was there. 

Bobby had been more than supportive of the decision. He was beyond happy that Dean was finally willing to try and settle in. Jack had been over the moon when he learned that he would be living with Uncle Squatch for a while. The pup loved Sammy. 

As happy as Dean was, he couldn’t calm the fear he felt. He wasn’t just worried about who could find him once he’d settled down, he was scared about his body too. 

He’d always heard that a true mate’s scent could trigger an unplanned heat or rut. In Castiel’s case it had, but Dean hadn’t felt any of the typical signs that he was going into heat. What if he never went into heat again? Would Castiel look at him as defective? Dean was really wishing that he’d thought of the affects the scent blockers would have him in the long run. He’d just never considered meeting an alpha that would actually gain his trust. 

Castiel was an enigma. Dean had never trusted someone as easily as he trusted the alpha. The man just had a gentle nature about him that told Dean everything would be alright. 

They’d spent the last three weeks getting to know each other. Castiel had accompanied Dean and Jack to the beach many times. The alpha spent most of the time chasing after Jack. Whether the pup wanted to swim, play in the sand, or get ice cream, Castiel was always with him. At first the alpha had apologized to Dean for not paying him enough attention, but the omega had assured him that seeing how he was with Jack told Dean all he needed to know about Castiel. After that, Castiel had become at peace with the constant need to give Jack all the attention the pup required. 

The alpha had gone back to work the week before. Dean assumed that would mean less time with him. If anything, though, Castiel doubled down on his efforts. He spent every night at Sammy and Gabe’s for dinner, and he often met with Dean for lunch during the day. The omega had never been courted in such a manner. Dean loved it.

There was the small hiccup of having Jack every time. Dean would never complain about getting to spend every day with his son, but there were times that he thought he and the alpha could connect on a deeper level if they didn’t have little ears listening in. Just a couple days ago Dean had almost told Castiel about Nick, but Jack came running into the backyard and started jumping on the tramp that had mysteriously appeared the day after they got to California. He knew that if he wanted to tell Castiel his story he would need to have more one on one time with him.

Dean loathed the idea of taking Jack to daycare while he was out getting to know his mate. He also didn’t want to impose on Sammy and Gabe more than he already had. It left with him with zero options to get the alpha alone. He frowned at the thought. 

Oh well, it might take them a little longer to get to know each other, but it was going to work out. Hopefully.

“Daddy, we gonna see Cas today?” Jack mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his fists. 

“Maybe, I have all those appointments, remember?” Jack pouted but nodded his head.

“Yes, I ‘member. I just wan’ed to show’im my hair cut.” Jack said sadly. Dean chuckled at his pup’s dramatics.

“He saw it yesterday at dinner. He told you it looked nice.”

“I know, but I wanna show’im what it looks like today!” Jack exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing. Dean smiled at his son and kissed his head.

“If we have enough time. Right now we gotta get up and eat some breakfast. It’s going to be a big day, pup!” Dean said as he rolled out of bed and walked towards the door.

“Daddy,” Jack whined. Dean turned around and saw his pup sitting on the edge of the bed. “M’legs won’t work. Can you carry me, please?” Jack drug out the last word with a pathetic look. Dean rolled his eyes and walked back to the bed before scooping Jack up quickly and tickling him. 

“Daddy! Stop!” Jack giggled at the top of his lungs. Dean smiled down at his pup. He was pretty blessed when he stopped to think about it.

***

“We have top of the line facilities. All of our teachers are certified with the state, and we work with Omega’s United.” The woman, Gilda, said as she showed Dean and Jack around the daycare. The room Jack would be in had a teacher to every two kids and five total. Jack would make the sixth pup if this was where Dean wound up taking him. 

He noticed there were more books than there were toys, something he appreciated. Dean may not be able to read to Jack every night, but he tried to and the pup enjoyed it. Children’s paintings decorated the pale yellow walls and there was a table specifically for arts and crafts covered in paint and markers. Dean smiled as he thought of his pup adding to the signatures of spills on the table.

“This is great, really. Do they spend any time outside?” Dean asked hopefully. Gilda smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, actually the class he would be in is outside right now. Would you like to observe them?” Dean nodded his head and followed the beta enthusiastically. 

She led him to a backyard that was protected by a privacy fence. The grass was green and the area was larger than Dean had expected. Jack immediately ran off towards a sand box that two other children were playing in. He almost apologized for his pup’s obvious enthusiasm before Gilda shook her head and smiled.

“Pups will be pups. They see something fun and it’s hard to keep them contained.” Gilda laughed as they watched Jack start building a castle with the other pups. The teacher who was observing them smiled and helped when needed, otherwise she let them play amongst themselves.

“We offer top of the line security here, as well. You would get a badge that would unlock the doors for you to get inside, there’s a check point in the foyer that I’m sure you noticed. Every person has to present an ID that would match with their pup’s pick up instructions. You can have up to three people with pick up permission, they would need to come in with you to get their badge and have their IDs scanned.” Dean nodded his head.

“I noticed the security detail up front.” Dean stated.

“Yes, we have a working relationship with a local security company. The guard is the one who checks people’s IDs. It’s safer than having a teacher do it,” Gilda answered before walking along a sidewalk that led to the sandbox. “Might I ask who recommended us?” She asked conversationally. Dean blushed as he thought of Castiel telling him about this place. The alpha had ensured him that it was the most safe place for Jack to be.

“Um, he doesn’t have a pup here, but it was Castiel Novak. Do you know him?” Dean asked. Gilda laughed and rolled her eyes.

“So you’re the omega Charlie won’t shut up about,” Dean looked surprised and Gilda immediately placed a placating hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, it’s just that my mate and Castiel have been working together for years, they’re actually best friends. Charlie has been talking about you since she first heard Castiel mention your name. Honestly, I’m a little sick of you.” Gilda teased in a good natured fashion. Dean turned beet red as he realized Gilda was Charlie’s mate.

He hadn’t met her yet, Castiel had insisted that Charlie would never leave him alone once she finally met him, but he had heard of her. From what Castiel said, Charlie was a spit fire that took every chance to stick it to the man. Dean knew he would like her, and he hoped to one day meet her.

“I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled. Gilda laughed again and smiled towards Jack.

“Don’t be, we’re all happy that Castiel is finally focusing on his own life,” Gilda leaned in towards Dean. “He’s very quiet, you know? Hard to understand what he’s thinking most of the time, we’re seeing a whole new side of him now that you’re around. It’s pretty amazing, really.” Dean didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded and watched as his pup laugh at whatever one of the pups had said.

“So, what do you think of us?” Gilda asked after a few moments of quiet. Dean nodded his head silently and smiled towards the woman. 

“I’d like to bring him here, if it’s ok?” Dean asked, suddenly unsure of whether or not they’d take him. 

“Of course, lets go draw up the paperwork. Jack can stay out here and play, if you’d like.” Gilda offered. Dean nodded his head before walking towards Jack and telling him where he was going. 

“‘Kay Daddy!” Was all the pup could offer Dean, too concentrated on whatever he was building. 

“He seems like he’ll get along just fine.” Gilda laughed as she led Dean into the center. 

“Yeah, he’s not very shy.” Dean said. It was something that he feared and cherished at the same time. 

“It’s good, means he’ll be outgoing when he gets older.” Gilda said. She opened a door that lead into an office. Dean sat down in one of the chairs and fiddled with his hands anxiously. 

“A pup is considered full time if they come in four days a week and spend thirty two hours here, anything less is part time. Omega’s United usually pays for the part time premium and anything more would be your responsibility. We can also do a week by week basis, I just ask that you provide the schedule for the week the Thursday prior.” Gilda said while sorting through some papers. Once they were in the correct order, she placed them in front of Dean and handed him a pen.

“A weekly basis would be best for right now.” Dean answered and checked the box that indicated what type of schedule he wanted Jack to be on. 

“We provide food unless he has special dietary restrictions, we can work around things like a peanut allergy, but anything more specific would need to be provided by you.” Dean nodded his head.

“Jack doesn’t have any allergies to food, he is allergic to bees though.” Dean said. Gilda smiled at Dean and pointed out a section for medical requirements.

“You’ll need to provide us with an epi-pen on his start day. Just put that in the section and I’ll put it into our documentation.” 

Dean filled in a multitude of different facts about himself and Jack. He noted that Jack was potty trained and liked reading time. His favorite color was purple and Dean had no objections to him dressing up. It was different for him to see how in depth the questionnaire was, he’d never seen anything like it at the other daycares. 

When he got to the section about who would be allowed to pick Jack up he hesitated. Dean knew he wouldn’t feel comfortable with putting Castiel down, not yet, but he hastily scribbled Sam’s name and felt a thrill of seeing someone other than himself listed. He would have to bring Sam in later to go through the paperwork, but it felt like a big step for Dean. 

When all the paperwork was signed, Dean walked out of the office with a smile on his face and his pup happily chattering about his new friends. He knew this was where they belonged. 

***

The room was sterile and white. Dean fidgeted in his spot on the bed and cringed as he heard the loud crinkling of the paper under him. 

Sam and Gabe had picked Jack up after the daycare and taken him for ice cream. There was no telling how long Dean’s appointment with the doctor would be and Jack couldn’t officially start at the daycare until he came in with an epi pen. 

Dean tried not to think about what this appointment would bring about, but he couldn’t help it. What if the doctor told him he’d never have any more pups? Jack was great and more than enough for Dean to be happy, but would he be enough for Castiel? 

If Dean found out that he was sterile, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. It might be the end of him and Castiel, though. He wasn’t willing to admit how terrified the thought made him. Four weeks of knowing the alpha and Dean already felt like his being belonged with the man. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if Castiel rejected him. 

There was a knock at the door before a slim woman stepped in. She was definitely a beta and had a non threatening vibe about her. Dean relaxed slightly when she smiled at him.

“Hello Dean, my name is Lisa. What am I seeing you for today?” She asked kindly as she sat on a stool and rolled over to the bedside. 

“Well, doc, I uh- I’ve been on some suppressants the last three years and I quit taking them three weeks ago. I still haven’t had my heat.” Lisa nodded her head and picked up Dean’s medical chart. She scanned it briefly before looking back towards him.

“It’s not uncommon for omegas to wait up to two months before having their first heat after taking a dosage as high you did. Heladid is one of the strongest suppressants on the market, so it might take even longer.” Dean sighed and turned beet red.

“I met my true mate.” He said quickly. Lisa looked at him and frowned before rolling to the counter and searching something on the laptop her nurse had left there.

“Well that’s exciting, it’s not every day that I see someone with a true mate. It’s remarkable, truly.” She said conversationally. Dean grunted in response and tried not to stare at her. 

“I read this study a few years back where an alpha met his true mate when he was fifteen years old. Amazing thing was he never went into a rut, he’d never experienced one in his life even though he wasn’t on suppressants. His parents were zealots, didn’t believe in prevention,” Lisa said as an aside. “He and his mate agreed not to share a bite until they were both done with school. The alpha was twenty six when that finally happened, as soon as they made their bond official with a bite, his rut hit, just like that.” Lisa snapped her fingers. She rolled over with the lap top and placed it on Dean’s lap. 

He skimmed the article, only partially understanding the medical terms that were used.

“I read another study about an omega who never had heats, but could still have pups. There’s another one about a beta who, against all odds, somehow bonded with an alpha even though their body wasn’t physically capable of it.” Dean stared at Lisa with confusion.

“What are you trying to say, Doc?” Dean asked with a pointed stare. Lisa smiled and grabbed the lap top.

“I’m saying that sometimes our bodies can do extraordinary things under dire circumstances. You have a pup, Dean, the likelihood of you going sterile after three years of taking Heladid is five percent. If, by chance, you fit into that five percent we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, though, you need to focus on keeping your body healthy and flushing out any remaining toxins from your suppressants.” Lisa smiled and handed Dean a list of food.

“This is the type of food you should be eating. It encourages natural release of the remnants.” 

“And if this doesn’t work?” 

“Then I’m sure your true mate will look past it. Take it from the beta who mated with an alpha, there’s more to having a mate than just reproduction.” Lisa stood and smiled at Dean before shaking his hand.

“I’d like to see you again in a month. The front desk will get a schedule set up for you,” Dean stood and followed her out of the room. She stopped before another door and looked at him. “Try not to sweat the small stuff, Dean.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always imagined Dean as a beach lover in most of my fics. I can see him drinking in the sounds of the waves while digging his toes in the sand. 
> 
> I’ll probably be posting the next chapter soon. Fair warning, after this chapter, I’m going to be putting that explicit rating to good use.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! You’re comments and kudos inspire me.

Chapter Thirteen 

“If you put that up to your ear you can hear the ocean.”

“That cause the ocean is right here!” 

“No it isn’t, if you try it at home you’ll hear the ocean still.”

“I can’ear the ocean from Uncle Squatch’s!” 

“Fine, you can try it at my apartment.” Castiel crossed his arms while sporting a smug smile as he looked at Jack. The pup stared at him a moment before turning to Dean with a serious look.

“Daddy, we gots’to go to Cas’s.” Jack said with a sureness that only a three year old that had to prove a point could have. Dean laughed and shook his head.

“Whatever you say, pup.” Dean said, not wanting to get involved in the argument. 

“Hear that Cas? Daddy says we go to your partment. You better no’be lying.” Jack said accusingly. He fixed Castiel with a glare that said there would be hell to pay if he wasn’t telling the truth.

“I’m not!” Castiel exclaimed while laughing. Jack stared at him suspiciously before placing the sea shell in the bag Dean had brought with them. 

They had just gotten to the beach when Castiel pointed out the shell and grabbed it for Jack. Swimming and sand had been forgotten quickly when the toddler eyed the object with fascination. Explaining the shell to the pup had been fun, but getting Dean to agree to come over to his apartment was more exciting to Castiel than an afternoon at the beach. 

He felt a thrill go down his spine at the thought of showing his omega where he lived. Castiel hadn’t been sure how to broach the subject. Everything was so fresh that he felt like one wrong word could throw it all off kilter. Yet here Dean was, laughing carelessly as he agreed to another big step in their relationship.

To say Castiel was shocked when Dean said he would move to California would be an understatement. His body had buzzed with excitement when Dean told him that he would be living in the same town as Castiel. Soon after Dean had mentioned his plans, Castiel went into an early rut. 

The alpha was sure that Dean’s plan, along with his scent, was what threw him into the rut. He hated having to spend three days away from Dean. Especially knowing that he would be making plans to move. Castiel wanted to be with him the whole time his body was writhing in the throes of his rut. He wanted to reassure his omega and help him, but in the end Dean had it all figured out by the time Castiel was finally able to resurface. The omega hadn’t changed his mind in those three days. In fact, Dean made the drive home with Sam and Jack only a short while after the fact. 

The first week with Dean in California had been complete bliss. Watching his omega’s skin turn a deep bronze as he laid out on the beach had been enough to drive Castiel mad. Spending time with Jack had helped Castiel realize that he could very easily be with the pup every day for the rest of his life. In fact, if he were being honest, he wanted to be around the pup every day for the rest of his life. And, so far, that was the plan.

They hadn’t spent a full together together since the first week back in California. So when Dean had called him to see if he wanted to go to the beach, Castiel had jumped at the chance. He knew Dean had spent the day before signing Jack up for daycare and at the doctor’s office. Castiel wanted to know how both went. He wanted to be there for both things, but Gabe had told him there were just some things an omega wanted to do without their alpha present. According to Gabe, getting their bits looked at was one of them.

So Castiel patiently waited for Dean to call him. When the omega did call, Castiel was happy to cancel all of his appointments for the next day to be at the beach. He wanted to be with Dean and Jack, and that was enough reason for him to take the day off. 

Jack was in swim trunks that were decorated with images of Dory and Nemo, he had a life jacket that wrapped around his mid section and upper arms. The pup had complained mercilessly about the jacket the first few times Castiel had been to the beach with them, but he’d given up when it became obvious that neither his dad nor Castiel was going to budge on the offending object. Dean had told him that if he took it off he couldn’t take a step near the water. After a couple minutes of alligator tears the pup seemingly forgot about it. 

Jack enjoyed the water. Castiel would spend hours in the ocean with the pup and he would still want to go right back to water after snack time. Dean didn’t seem to be too worried about Castiel watching Jack. While the alpha knew the omega kept a close eye on his pup, Dean never seemed to be overbearing. 

Dean was a different story. While the omega would get into the water to appease his pup’s pleas, he would much prefer to be under the hot glare of the sun with his toes sunk into the sand of the dry beach. Castiel would catch glimpses of his omega smiling peacefully as he watched Jack perform whatever new trick the pup had learned in the water. 

The alpha felt something akin to reverence over the fact that Dean trusted him with the pup. There was something reassuring in the way Dean would smile towards Castiel and Jack, it always made the alpha flush with satisfaction.

“Daddy, Cas, watch this!” Jack exclaimed, bringing Castiel out of his thoughts. Jack ran towards the water at full speed and jumped, creating a small splash. Dean whistled while Castiel clapped. The pup turned towards them with a triumphant smile and waded out into the water until it came up to his ankles.

“Someone is ready for the water.” Castiel said fondly as he took his t shirt off. Dean dug through his bag and procured a can of spray on sunscreen. He walked up to Castiel and held the bottle out. 

“I’d say, you’d swear I’ve never taken him swimming before.” Dean laughed and watched as Castiel applied the sunscreen to the parts of his body he could reach. The alpha handed the bottle back to Dean, who stood behind him and began spraying his back and shoulders before rubbing the layer in. 

Dean did this every time they came to the beach. He refused to let Castiel go without sunscreen even though the alpha assured him he never burned. Castiel had a sneaking suspicion that it was a way for Dean to care for him that wasn’t too obvious to the outside observer. The alpha figured it was alright, it made his omega happy.

“You’re set, alpha.” Dean murmured, even as his hands stayed placed carefully on the small of Castiel’s back. The omega leaned in slowly, Castiel could feel Dean’s hot breath on the back of his neck. 

Castiel took a deep breath and stood still, not wanting to scare Dean. The omega would do this sometimes, keep their bodies connected during what would be considered a normal social interaction. Castiel knew better, though, this was Dean being bold. He was taking what he needed of whatever comfort Castiel offered him, and the alpha was more than happy to oblige. 

They hadn’t gone farther than a heated kiss and some touches here and there, but Castiel was sure that these moments were more intimate than a quick knot. These were the moments that Dean took to find solace in someone he never knew he would have. Castiel found great comfort in the lingering touches. 

Castiel let a out shocked groan when Dean leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. The smell of muted lilac and mahogany bloomed from behind him. The effect of the strong blockers had been an enormous one on his omega. Dean’s body was slowly returning to it’s natural state, his subdued scent grew stronger every day. Castiel tried to reassure Dean with this knowledge, but he knew that his omega was self conscious about what his body was going through. It’s why he had gone to the doctor the day before, and why he constantly obsessed over tests that would tell him when his heat cycle would begin. 

Castiel knew that Dean wouldn’t quit worrying until he finally had an answer. He just wished there was a way he could reassure his omega that it didn’t matter, at least not to him. 

“You smell lovely, my omega.” Castiel murmured as he turned around slowly and smiled at Dean. 

“Doubtful. Don’t even need to wear perfume to hide my scent.” Dean said begrudgingly. Castiel frowned and ran his thumb along Dean’s cheek. 

“Please don’t do that.” Castiel pleaded, his eyes taking in Dean’s face. His omega looked defeated. He still looked up at Castiel with confusion once he processed the words.

“Don’t do what?” Dean asked, his voice somewhat defensive. Castiel smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean lightly on the lips.

“Don’t belittle the progress you’ve made, my omega. Whether or not your body is where you want it to be, it’s still on the mend. Still fighting to get back to normal. You’re amazing.” Castiel murmured. Dean flushed red and hid his face in Castiel’s neck. He took deep breaths of whatever scent Castiel gave off. 

“You’re too good, alpha,” Dean said before patting Castiel’s chest and pushing him lightly. “I think someone wants his buddy.” Dean pointed to Jack, who was very pointedly glaring at them with his arms crossed. Castiel laughed and covered the short distance between himself and the pup quickly. 

“C’mon Cas! The water is fiiiine!” The young pup drawled out. Castiel laughed again before grabbing the pup and throwing him in the air. Jack squealed as he flew high and then quickly crawled out of Castiel’s arms. The pup grabbed his hand and drug him out into the ocean. 

***

“You like m’daddy?” Jack asked later on in the day. Castiel sat still as the pup busily tried to bury him in the sand. Dean had gone to get ice cream for the three of them and left Jack in the somewhat capable hands of Castiel. 

“Yes.” Castiel answered slowly. He figured the best way to go was with the truth. The alpha still marveled at how smart the pup was. Jack was barely three years old, but he was very observant and well spoken. 

Castiel had asked his mom about it last week. He figured it was ok to talk to Beth about it because, well, she was his mom. She told Castiel it was normal for people to think their own children were smarter than others. Castiel had vehemently defended his thoughts but Beth had just laughed and told him it was nothing to be ashamed of. 

Castiel didn’t mention that Jack wasn’t his. It went unspoken. 

Castiel had his own insecurities, and Jack was one of them. He wasn’t sure what his role in the pup’s life was, or if he even had one. Would he always just be Jack’s buddy? He didn’t want that, but the decision truly laid with Dean. Castiel didn’t know if Dean would see him as a fit alpha for a paternal role. 

He knew it was too soon to bring up, they’d only met a month ago. He couldn’t help but want more, though. Castiel wanted to be Jack’s father as much as he wanted to be Dean’s mate. It was like the pup was meant to be his child. He could feel it in his soul. 

“I thinks Daddy likes you too.” Jack said while he was busily packing the sand in around Castiel’s neck. 

“I hope so, pup.” Castiel responded with a fond smile. Jack stopped momentarily to pat Castiel’s cheek with his little hand. Castiel blew at the dirt that fell on his skin. 

“What’s a mate?” Jack asked innocently when he went back to work. Castiel stuttered as he stared down at Jack with wide eyes.

“Uncle Gabie says he and Uncle Squatch are mates.” Jack explained. Castiel made a mental note to kick his brother in the shin the next time they saw each other.

“It’s when two people love each other very much.” Castiel answered, unsure of how to explain it.

“Like Simba and Nala?” Jack squinted towards Castiel questioningly. The alpha laughed and nodded his head.

“Yes, like those two.” Jack stared at Castiel quizzically before shrugging his shoulders.

“Maybe you and Daddy are mates.” Jack said. Again Castiel found himself at a loss for words. Thankfully, he didn’t have to find them. 

Dean came walking up to them with three cones balanced between his two hands. He’d obviously licked all three where they began melting. Somehow he still had ice cream dripping down his fingers. 

“Look at Cas, Daddy!” Jack exclaimed as he ran up to Dean and took the cone the omega offered him. Dean tried not to laugh at the half buried alpha, but Castiel could see the twinkle in his green eyes. 

“That’s awesome pup,” Dean said as he walked up to Castiel and sat down next to him. “Looks like you don’t need this after all.” The omega teased as he shrugged and went to take a bite of the cookie dough ice cream Castiel had requested. 

“Oh no you don’t, gimme that damn ice cream.” Castiel said as he sat up and snatched the cone out of Dean’s hand. Jack laughed while sand fell from the upper half of Castiel’s body. 

“You take your ice cream seriously, alpha.” Dean said teasingly. Castiel glared at him and licked his cone petulantly. 

The three of them sat quietly eating their treats. After a while Dean reapplied sun screen to Jack before the pup walked a short distance to build a sand castle. 

“I was thinking-“ Dean said before trailing off. He looked towards the ocean thoughtfully, avoiding Castiel’s gaze. The alpha had gotten used to this easily. Dean had gotten much better about saying what was on his mind, but there were still times that it took a while for him to get it out. Castiel learned to be patient during those long moments, Dean would say what he wanted eventually. 

“We could maybe do dinner tonight at your place. That way Jack can test out his sea shell and I could give Sammy and Gabe time together. Just a thought.” Dean shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn’t just made Castiel’s heart sing. 

“I would love that.” Castiel said simply. 

“Yeah?” Dean looked at Castiel with surprise but smiled when he saw the alpha nod his head.

“Ok, can we go to the store? I want to fry up some burgers, if you have a barbecue?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, that sounds amazing, my omega.” Castiel murmured before pulling Dean in for a chaste kiss. He was certainly happy he’d taken the day off after all.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love you continue to show this fic. It warms my heart to see people take interest in my writing and I just can’t say thank you enough! 
> 
> I wanted to address some of the questions that came through in the comments. While everyone is happy, there’s definitely an elephant in the room that will become impossible to ignore in the next couple of chapters. While this may be hard, I promise the fic will have a happy ending. Typically I try to keep my longer stories to fifteen chapters, but this one is going to end up being a bit longer than that.
> 
> Without further ado, Dean and Cas finally get some alone time. Fair warning this chapter is all smut towards the end. If you want to skip over it, please feel free to.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Chapter Fourteen 

Dean watched Castiel pack Jack around the grocery store. Though the sight was endearing, the omega was more than a little annoyed with all the toys the two suddenly wanted. Every time they passed anything that slightly resembled a toy both Jack and Castiel would say they needed it. 

Somehow, the cart Dean got to push Jack in was filled with little knick knacks instead of his pup. He’d tried glaring at Castiel, turned out it only made their collective whining worse.

“When he wants to put all of this crap together tonight you’re going to do it.” Dean had scolded Castiel. An older woman walking by them laughed and patted Dean on the shoulder.

“I can remember when my mate did the same thing with our pups. Quite annoying,” she gave Dean a conspiratorial smile. “You two have a beautiful boy.” Dean looked over at Castiel with worry. The alpha was stunned, looking for the right words to say. 

“Yeah, I like to think we do.” Dean smiled kindly at the woman before she walked off. Castiel stared at Dean for a moment before Jack pointed out another toy that Castiel grabbed and threw into the cart.

Dean flushed as he thought of his response. What was he supposed to say? ‘No ma’am, this man is my true mate that I met a month ago and I love him dearly, but he’s not my pup’s dad. No, that bastard abused me and I’ve been running from him for three years now.’ He supposed he could have just said thank you, but at the time he thought his answer was the best one to give. 

Also, love? What the hell, Dean?

They spent the rest of their trip to grocery store in relative silence. Jack seemingly got his fill of new toys and eventually lost interest in pointing everything out. Castiel had asked to go the toiletries section and flushed when Dean raised his eyebrows at the Johnson’s shampoo and tearless body wash he placed in the cart.

“He’s going to need a bath, I don’t have anything.” Castiel shrugged, as if it was the most obvious answer. Dean nodded his head and smiled towards his alpha. The man always seemed to be thinking of little things like that. 

The trip to the apartment was silent as well, save for Castiel’s quiet directions. When they got to the building, Dean was taken aback by the sheer size. It wasn’t like any apartment he’d lived in. The inside had a huge foyer with a few decorative couches. A staff member stood by the elevators and smiled at Castiel.

“Good evening, Mr. Novak.” 

“Inias.” Castiel said by way of greeting before the elevator doors opened up. The three of them huddled into the contraption. Castiel was carrying most of the bags from their excursion while Dean was holding his day bag with only a few shopping bags. Jack excitedly poked the button for the third floor like Castiel asked. He jumped up and down with excitement when the elevator started moving. 

“Daddy, you got my shell?” Jack asked, remembering what Castiel had told him. Dean smiled and nodded, causing Jack to squeal with delight again. 

When the elevator finally stopped on the third floor, Castiel walked towards the right end of the hall. He fished in his pockets for his keys somewhat clumsily before he procured them. He hesitated a moment after he unlocked the door. Dean walked up to his back and placed his hand gently on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Will you show me your home, alpha?” Dean asked quietly. Jack was staring at the large hall with wide eyes, giving Dean the chance to encourage his alpha. 

Castiel was nervous. Dean could scent it in the deep sandalwood and vanilla tones that the alpha gave off. Typically Castiel was calm, Dean was always the nervous one. It was a rare opportunity for the omega to offer strength to the other man. 

“What if-“ Castiel trailed off and closed his eyes. He rested his forehead against the door while Dean ran his hand up and down the alpha’s back comfortingly. “What if it’s not enough?” He finally asked. 

Dean laughed lightly, causing Castiel to look towards him with scrutiny. The omega just shook his head and leaned in to kiss Castiel quickly. 

“You’re such a silly alpha sometimes. I’m sure it will be perfect.” Dean murmured and reached around Castiel to place his hand on the door knob. He slowly opened the door, making sure that Castiel had every chance to protest. The alpha didn’t, though. He ended up walking in before Dean and placing the bags on the ground. 

Castiel stood just inside the thresh hold self consciously. Jack ran in, none the wiser to the levity of the situation. The pup immediately began marveling over the large windows and comfortable couches. Dean walked in slowly behind him and pulled the door shut. 

The apartment was amazing. The white walls were offset by the cool blue tones the place seemed to be decorated with. Dean found himself staring in awe as he took in the living space. It was large. Large enough to fit a living room, dining room, and kitchen in without feeling cramped at all. The open concept gave him a feeling of freedom as he walked around. 

“This is beautiful, Cas.” Dean whispered as he came to halt in front of a large sliding glass door. It lead to a balcony that was big enough to fit two chairs and a barbecue. Dean smiled as he thought of all the things he could grill on that beast.

“It has two bedrooms and two bathrooms,” Castiel twisted his hands together nervously. “Would you like to see them?” The alpha asked self consciously. 

“Of course, alpha.” Dean smiled at Castiel and followed the alpha as he lead the way. 

The rest of the apartment seemed to fit in the same theme. The guest bath and bedroom were set up nicely, but it was obvious they were rarely used. Dean hated the idea of his alpha being alone in the space, but he shook it off and continued looking around the apartment. 

Castiel’s room had a rather large four poster bed dominating most of the space. Dean found himself blushing as he thought of what they could do with all the room. An image of himself looking utterly debauched as Castiel pounded his knot into Dean relentlessly popped into the omega’s head. The feeling of warm slick began pooling between Dean’s ass.

Castiel’s nostrils flamed at the scent as he walked towards Dean slowly. His eyes were predatory while he looked Dean up and down in an appraising manner. The omega’s breath caught when his alpha came to a stop in front of him. 

“You’re wet, my omega.” Castiel murmured with fascination heavy in his tone. Dean nodded his head quickly and grabbed the back of Castiel’s neck, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Dean nipped at Castiel’s lip as the alpha placed a steady hand in the small of Dean’s back. Dean felt a slight pressure from Castiel’s hand to close what little distance they had between them and he did so willingly. The omega gasped when he felt his alpha’s hard dick grind against his own.

“Fuck,” Castiel bit out harshly. He tangled his hand in Dean’s hair and pulled his head to the side gently. The omega groaned quietly as his alpha licked and nibbled at his scent gland. “Look at you, omega, so fucking hot and wet. Needy for my knot.” It was undoubtedly the sexiest thing Dean had ever heard. The normally stoic alpha was becoming frayed at the edges all because of Dean. To have such a strong man turn to putty in his hands made the omega feel powerful. 

Dean felt a boldness that he never had before when he reached for Castiel’s knot and squeezed gently. The alpha’s broken moan had Dean frustrated at the light barrier Castiel’s damp swim trunks made. Soon his hands were pulling at the tightly bound string of the shorts greedily. Dean had to get rid of the fucking shorts, now.

The omega braced one hand on Castiel’s shoulder as the other went under the waist band of the alpha’s trunks greedily. He buried his nose into Castiel’s scent gland and took long pulls of the heady mixture the alpha gave off. 

Castiel had one hand on Dean’s ass and the other twisted in his hair as he licked at the skin of the omega’s neck. When Dean finally had his own hand wrapped around Castiel’s dick, they both cried blissfully at the touch. 

Four weeks. It had been four weeks since they’d met each other and Dean had been dying for his alpha’s knot for most of that time. Pent up tension seemed to pull itself tighter as the omega stroked his alpha’s dick clumsily. 

Castiel dipped the hand that was on Dean’s ass into the back of the omega’s shorts urgently. Dean cursed when he felt a finger swiping at his hole gently. 

“It hurts, Cas. Want you so fucking bad it hurts.” Dean gasped when he felt the same finger push into him. 

Like a bucket of cold water, Jack’s peeling laughter sounded through the apartment. All movement ceased, Dean’s hand was frozen on Castiel’s dick while the alpha’s finger seemed to be stuck in Dean’s tight ass. 

“Shit.” Dean cursed while moving to rest his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel pulled his hand out of Dean’s trunks quickly before grabbing the hand that was down his own shorts and encouraging Dean to do the same. 

“Daddy! C’mere.” Jack yelled from the living room. Dean sighed and laughed.

“What a cock block.” Dean said as he smiled at his alpha. The concern etched on Castiel’s features showed Dean that the man was obviously more worried than the situation truly called for. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Castiel repeated breathlessly. The alpha pulled at his hair in frustration and anger. Dean frowned and grabbed Castiel’s hand before raising it to his lips.

“Welcome to being a parent Cas.” Dean said jokingly. 

Confusion and awe shone in the alpha’s eyes. Castiel seemed to be taken aback by Dean’s words. The omega made a mental note to ask what the alpha wanted from his relationship with not just Dean, but Jack too. He’d said what he did more for himself than anything, but he couldn’t ignore the nagging worry in his gut. 

After Castiel had grown quiet at the store and now this, Dean was more than a little panicked over how the alpha viewed his pup. Would Castiel want to be a parent to Jack? Dean and his pup were definitely a package deal, but the omega was starting to worry that Castiel didn’t see it that way. 

“Daddy!” Jack yelled again, this time more impatiently. Dean frowned and stared at Castiel for a second longer before sighing and leaving the room. 

***

Dean helped Castiel clean up the kitchen quietly. Dinner had been eaten in a somewhat stilted silence between the two. Jack, on the other hand, had talked excitedly about the day and told jokes. He was oblivious to the tension between the two adults and Dean was happy that his intuitive child didn’t seem to pick up on the mood. 

Jack was now passed out in front of the tv wrapped up in a blanket Castiel had found for him. Dean had bathed him right after dinner and put him in a clean set of sweats he’d packed in the day bag. 

He’d been tempted to leave right then, the unease he felt with Castiel’s reaction to his words earlier left him a little raw around the edges. Dean didn’t want to overstay his welcome, or his pup’s. There was something gnawing at the back of his mind though. 

The omega in him was urgently prodding him to talk to Castiel, and he supposed it was the least he could do. If this was the end of their short lived romance, Dean needed some closure. He knew that realistically they couldn’t talk until Jack was asleep, so he stuck around. Despite his feelings, he obliged his omega and bathed his son before plopping him in front of the tv and helping clean up the dinner mess. It had been a long day, Dean knew that a couple minutes of inactivity would put his pup to sleep.

When they had finished cleaning up the kitchen in silence, Castiel had walked out to the balcony. Dean took a deep breath and followed him out. This was it. The end of whatever they had. 

“Dean, I-“ Castiel stopped when Dean shook his head tiredly. He was exhausted and knew that if he let Castiel talk first he would never say what needed to be said.

“Cas I understand, I really do,” Dean sighed while rubbing his eyes. “It’s a lot to take in, we’re a lot to take in. You don’t even know my story and yet you’ve given so selflessly, put up with my insecurities, and have been so good to Jack. While I’ve hoped that this was... real, I also know it’s a lot to expect from you.” Castiel stared at Dean with his mouth slightly open. When he didn’t go to say anything Dean smiled sadly and took a deep breath. 

“I just wanted to thank you. For everything. Bringing me to Sammy, saying the kind words you have, you’re remarkable Cas,” Dean broke off on a slight sob. “You’re going to make an omega real happy one day.” He just wished it could have been him. 

Dean turned towards the sliding glass door, but was stopped by an angry huff. Castiel grabbed his wrist and pulled Dean around to face him. The alpha’s face was etched with concern as he searched Dean’s eyes, which were surely filled with unshed tears. 

“No.” Castiel bit out, the one word harsh yet spoken with such urgency that Dean could have sworn there was fear laced into the tone.

“No, you don’t get to leave like that. If you’re going to leave then I’ll damn sure get to say what I feel,” Castiel said angrily. Dean stared at the alpha with wide eyes. “First of all, you two are a lot to take in. I’ve spent my life fighting the social norm of an alpha, thinking that I would more than likely die old and alone. And I was fine with that, Dean, until you came into my life in the annoying manner that you tend to handle everything! So if you’re leaving me, at least do me the favor of hearing me out first.

“I don’t care, Dean, about any of it! I don’t care about you’re past, other than the fact that you’re obviously running from it and won’t tell me why. Which is absolutely infuriating, by the way. I don’t care that you might not have another heat in your life span, or more pups. If you think that all I care about is whether or not you can give me a pup, than I’ve obviously given a horrid impression. I don’t care that you have a pup, I fucking love him if you haven’t noticed,” Castiel said angrily. Dean’s mouth was hanging open at this point. His brain was unable to comprehend what Castiel was saying fast enough to respond. Which seemed fine by Castiel, he was obviously on a role. “All I care about is you! You and Jack, that’s it. So if you want to leave, lord knows I can’t stop you, but if you’re leaving because you think I’m worried about any of the things you seem to worry about, don’t. Please, just don’t.” Castiel ended breathlessly. The fire went out of him as he slumped down in one of the chairs and stared at the ground. 

Dean stood speechless. Castiel loved Jack? He didn’t care about having pups? These were the things that weighed heavily on Dean’s mind every day. His alpha had just told him that none of it mattered. Dean walked towards Castiel slowly and knelt down in front of him. The alpha looked up at him with aggravation, his eyes seemed to search Dean’s face for an answer to all his fears. Little did he know, Dean was searching the same thing.

“I, uh, I thought that maybe you didn’t want me because of your reaction to the lady at the store and what I said earlier.” Dean stammered. Castiel looked at him with confusion.

“What did you say earlier?” Castiel asked. Dean sighed and glared at the alpha.

“When I said welcome to being a parent, right after Jack cock blocked us.” Dean said with annoyance. Castiel only looked more confused before he laughed with exasperation.

“You honestly think I was paying attention to what you said when I had my finger buried in your ass and a pup calling for his dad in the next room?” Castiel said crudely. Dean blushed at Castiel’s words. 

“I didn’t think of that.” Dean shrugged, embarrassed by Castiel’s question. 

“Dean, I’m ashamed to admit this, but all I was thinking of was how to get you off as quickly as possible before Jack came into the room.” Dean barked a laugh at his usually put together alpha. 

“He would have definitely come into the room before you could make me cum.” Dean said with a smug smile on his face. Castiel smiled wickedly at him before leaning closer to his ear.

“Is that a challenge?” The alpha whispered gruffly before nipping Dean’s lobe. 

Dean whined as the alpha nibbled down his jaw to his scent gland. Excitement shot straight to his dick and he could feel the slick coming from his hole yet again. Despite the need to see exactly where Castiel was going to take this, Dean pushed him back gently. He needed answers, and Castiel deserved to hear answers to his own questions as well. 

Castiel sat back in the chair and glared at Dean with annoyance before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Dean let the alpha gather his wits for a moment before talking. 

“The lady at the store? When she said we had a beautiful son and I agreed, you got quiet. You didn’t have your finger buried up any ass then.” Dean said. Castiel blushed and stared down at his hands. 

“I don’t.. know my role?” Castiel ended the sentence on a question. Dean stared at him for a moment before smiling sweetly at the alpha. The omega held his alpha’s jaw in his hand and pulled him in for sweet kiss.

“What do you want your role to be?” Dean asked when he pulled away. Castiel flushed as he thought of how to answer the question. 

“It’s not a trick question Cas, I just need to know.” Dean said gently. 

“I want him to be mine.” Castiel whispered. The raw emotion in the alpha’s voice broke Dean in a way he’d never been before. He quickly placed both his hands on either side of Castiel’s face and stared into his eyes. 

They truly were the most magnificent color Dean had ever seen. He could gaze into them like a lovestruck omega everyday and be perfectly content. For the first time, though, Dean saw the deep insecurity rooted in them. He wondered if he’d been so absorbed in his own issues that he hadn’t seen it before or if Castiel was just that good at hiding it. Dean supposed it was a little bit of both. 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that family doesn’t always end in blood,” Dean said confidently. Castiel looked at him questioningly, seeking the comforting words Dean was offering. “Cas, have you seen the way that kid looks at you?” Dean asked. Castiel frowned and shook his head.

“It’s like you hung the fricking moon. He asks me about you every day, and tells stories about what you two do at the beach. Honestly, it’s annoying,” Dean shrugged his shoulders and laughed at Castiel’s hopeful smile. “If he wants to call you dad, I’m not going to stop him.” Castiel sucked in a breath at Dean’s proclamation. 

“What about his real dad?” Castiel asked quietly. Dean sighed, he knew they needed to talk about this eventually and he guessed now was as good a time as any.

“His name is Nick. We were happy for a bit, until I got pregnant and he started beating me. He would hit me, kick me, spit on me, you name it,” Dean looked down at his hands. His breathing was heavy as he recounted the tale. “I left with Bobby when I was in my last trimester. I was happy to be out, free to have my pup without Nick and raise him right. There were about nine months of blissful peace before Nick found us. He attacked me when Bobby and Ellen were out of the house. Hit Jack too.” Castiel began emanating a scent of anger. It hung thick in the air and made it hard for Dean to breath. He understood, though, and kept pushing through his story.

“That’s why I’ve been running, Cas. I would just as soon rip his fucking throat out before he laid eyes on Jack again. So you don’t have to worry about him, he lost his right to object to whoever gets to be apart of Jack’s life a long time ago.” Castiel clenched his jaw in anger as he stared at Dean. The omega wondered what was going through his mind.

To say Dean had a lot of baggage would be an understatement. Thus far Castiel had proven very willing to help with the load, though. Dean worried that eventually it would be too much for him to take. 

“My omega,” Castiel murmured while cupping Dean’s face gently. “So beautiful and strong. What did I do to deserve such a creature.” Castiel marveled. Dean blushed at the praise before smiling at Castiel.

“I ask myself the same thing about you.” 

They talked for what seemed like hours. Too engrossed in each other’s stories to actually think about going to bed. Dean ended up settled into Castiel’s lap, listening to the deep rumble of his voice as he told Dean about Charlie and his own parents. They’d resolved that it was finally time for Dean to meet the red head woman, and he found himself more than thrilled at the idea. 

Castiel had said that they would get along well. He also said that he wanted to be added to the pick up list for Jack. Dean smiled and kissed him in response. They made plans to go to the daycare in the morning and get the paperwork filled out. 

When they finally decided it was time for bed, Castiel was the one who carried Jack to the guest bedroom. Dean sent Sammy a quick text to tell him not to wait up. The only response he got back was no shit. 

Dean answered with a snide remark about getting used to it before turning his phone off and making his way to Castiel’s room. The alpha was already sitting in the bed with a book propped on his lap. 

When the soft click of the door sounded, Castiel looked up towards Dean. The omega smiled at his alpha’s confused face as he walked up to the bed slowly.

“Surprised?” Dean asked smugly. Castiel laid his book on the night stand and watched Dean carefully.

“I, uh, thought you’d want to sleep with Jack.” Castiel said with confusion. Dean barked out a laugh while he ran a finger up Castiel’s leg. The alpha was propped against the head board with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He was only wearing boxers, giving Dean the chance to take in his fit body. 

His alpha was strong. That much had become apparent very quickly when they first started going to the beach together. There had been many days that Dean spent taking in the sight of Castiel’s slight, muscular build. He wasn’t bulky, but every time he moved his muscles flexed. Dean often found himself salivating over the rippling of Castiel’s back muscles as he threw Jack in the air. Not to mention his hip bones. Dean had whole fantasies based on marking those damn things with his cum.

“I love my pup,” Dean said quietly as he stripped down to his underwear. He heard Castiel’s gasp at the sight of Dean’s light pink panties and smiled with triumph. He climbed onto the bed slowly and straddled Castiel’s lap, the alpha’s straining dick trapped between his own stomach and Dean’s ass. “But there’s no fucking way I’m sleeping without your knot in my ass tonight.” Castiel growled at that and flipped Dean onto his back quickly. 

“You are a tease.” Castiel mumbled as he licked at Dean’s scent gland. The omega rooted his feet on the mattress and began rutting up against the alpha’s dick with absolutely no rhythm. 

“Yes.” Dean moaned at the sweet friction. He continued with wanton movements, his ass lifting completely off the bed even when Castiel thrust back down. The alpha moved a hand to Dean’s ass. He squeezed the omega’s supple cheek before flipping Dean onto his stomach. 

Dean hastily crawled up onto his knees and presented his silk covered ass to Castiel. Castiel groaned at the sight of Dean fucking the air, searching for any type of friction. The omega’s panties were soaked with the sweetest slick Castiel had ever smelled. He closed his eyes and sucked in a harsh breath before leaning down and licking at Dean’s hole over the panties. 

“Taste so fucking good.” Castiel murmured before he began sucking at Dean’s panties. He wanted every drop of slick from the garment for himself. 

Dean rested his forehead on his hands and closed his eyes. The sensation of Castiel at his hole was enough to drive him crazy. He whimpered and began pushing back into Castiel’s mouth. The frustrated whine that escaped his lips made his ears turn red, but he didn’t think about it too much. He wanted to fuck himself on Castiel’s tongue so badly that nothing else mattered.

“Alpha, I gotta - gotta take them off.” Dean whined as pushed himself up and started pulling his panties down. Castiel pushed Dean back down and smacked his ass quickly.

“Not yet.” The alpha growled. Dean felt a fresh round of slick dripping out of his hole. Dominant Castiel was fucking sexy. 

“Turn over.” Castiel demanded. Dean hurried to do so and was instantly rendered speechless at the crazed look on Castiel’s face. 

He was looming over Dean, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths. His boxers had a large spot of precum that showed Dean just how excited he was. 

Castiel stood on the bed and slipped his boxers off quickly. Dean laughed as the alpha threw the boxers on the floor like they were personally offensive to him. 

“What’s so funny?” Castiel asked in feigned defensiveness. The smile pulling at the corners of his mouth gave away his true feelings.

“You’re making a mess, alpha.” Dean said teasingly. Castiel crawled up Dean’s predatorily. When he was finally over Dean with his hands propped on either side of the omega’s head he leaned down and nipped at Dean’s jaw.

“I’ll make a mess of you.” 

Dean knew in that moment that he was done for. 

Castiel was on him in an instant. His tongue fought it’s way past Dean’s lips and he licked inside Dean’s mouth greedily. His hands were everywhere, tangled in Dean’s hair, rubbing at his aching dick, pinching his nipples. The onslaught was maddening and all Dean could do was lay there and take every delicious touch that Castiel gave. 

Castiel moved so he was straddling Dean’s hips and sat up. Dean let his hands trace the hard planes of Castiel’s stomach. He outlined the toned definition with a reverent touch. The omega startled when Castiel began to pull the front of his panties down, the alpha hooked the garment behind Dean’s balls carefully. 

“Ok?” Castiel asked, knowing full well that Dean was more than ok. He appreciated his alpha’s concern, though, and nodded to show his agreement. 

Castiel spit into his palm and lined their dicks up together before wrapping his large hand around them. Dean didn’t have a moment to appreciate how amazing the tight fit felt before Castiel began thrusting into his own palm like a mad man.

“Fuck!” Dean cried out, startled at the how good it felt. He threw his hands out to the side and gripped the comforter they were laying on tightly. 

“You like that?” Castiel asked breathlessly as he braced his free hand above Dean’s head and nosed at his scent gland. 

It was too much. The sensation of Castiel’s dick thrusting against his own erratically while the alpha’s ragged breathing echoed in his ear was more than Dean could handle. When Castiel began biting into his gland Dean sobbed. The pressure was heavy enough to hurt in the most exquisite way, but not enough to actually leave a mark. Dean couldn’t handle it. 

“Please, Cas, please.” Dean began sobbing and pushing against Castiel’s shoulder. He wanted to present, wanted his ass as high up as he could get it while his alpha fucked him hard. Castiel slowed to a stop and panted heavily. 

“What do you need, omega?” Castiel said while gasping for air. 

“Knot me, fucking make me yours.” Dean begged.

“Dean-“ Castiel began, and Dean could tell what the response was going to be. He shook his head quickly and pulled the alpha down for a kiss.

“I’m sure Cas,” Dean whispered and stared into Castiel’s deep blue eyes. “Are you?” Dean asked, only somewhat worried about what the answer would be. He fought to keep the apprehension under control, he could only handle so much of his insecurities and he’d definitely filled that quota earlier. 

“I am.” Castiel answered back gently. He leaned forward and kissed Dean with such passion that the omega was left breathless. Dean smiled towards Castiel as the alpha slowly slipped his panties down.

“I like these,” Castiel said as he stared at silk fabric in his hands. He then shrugged as he threw them over his shoulder, causing Dean to bark out a laugh. “Quit laughing at me and roll over.” Castiel pouted. 

Dean rolled over happily and raised his ass in the air. He was euphoric. Maybe they weren’t at the point of sharing bites just yet, but Castiel’s knot was more than enough for Dean right then. 

Castiel draped himself over Dean’s back and began trailing kisses all over the expanse of sun kissed skin. He rose and rested his hand on Dean’s ass before pulling his cheeks apart and marveling at the slick dripping hole. 

The next thing Dean knew, Castiel’s blunt head was poking into his hole. The alpha’s breath caught as he slowly worked himself in and out, opening Dean up with his dick carefully. When he was finally, blissfully, buried into Dean’s tight hole, they both groaned. 

It started out slow. The languid thrust of Castiel’s cock was heightened by the alpha licking at Dean’s neck. His breathing was heavy in Dean’s ear, and with every thrust Dean’s own breath became harsher. 

Dean felt the sweet signs of his impending orgasm building in his gut, but it never crested. The rhythm was too maddeningly slow for Dean to actually cum. He huffed impatiently and reached between his legs but Castiel swatted his hand away before Dean could touch himself. 

“Want you to cum on my dick.” Castiel all but growled before he rose from Dean’s back and twisted a hand into the omega’s hair. The alpha’s other hand gripped at Dean’s hip while he brought one foot to rest on the bed for more leverage. An image of Captain Morgan popped into Dean’s head and he almost laughed. The punishing rhythm that Castiel set in his new position was the only thing that stopped Dean. 

Castiel would pull Dean back into his quick thrusts, causing the omega to gasp a keen every time. He hit Dean’s prostate like a fucking expert and soon Dean felt his orgasm right beneath the surface.

“Fuck.. yes.. right fucking there!” Dean cried out as Castiel pounded into him so hard the headboard was literally banging against the wall. 

“So tight, so fucking tight omega.” Castiel said harshly. Dean could feel the alpha’s knot catching on his rim and he knew this was it, he just needed one thing.

“Talk to me alpha.” Dean gasped. Castiel’s rhythm never missed a beat as he began showering Dean with a litany of dirty talk that the omega was surprised to hear come from the well mannered alpha. 

“You feel so good, Dean. So slick and needy for your alpha,” Castiel began thrusting more erratically as he gripped Dean’s hips with both hands. “You should see it Dean. So god damn greedy for my knot.” Castiel growled before he bit down on Dean’s scent gland hard enough to make the omega see stars, but never piercing skin.

“Ohmygodyes!” Dean sobbed as his body convulsed at the pleasure and pain of having Castiel latched right where he was meant to be. He shot thin beads of cum onto the bed spread and began thrusting back onto Castiel’s knot enthusiastically. 

Dean’s hole squeezed around Castiel’s knot impossibly tighter. The alpha shoved inside Dean one more time and ground his hips farther into the omega than he had been before. Dean squeezed around the alpha and sobbed as he came a second time. 

“Cas!” Dean’s strangled cry was what finally did the alpha in. He cursed and cried out for Dean as he released his spend into the omega’s greedy hole. 

They stayed in the same position for a while. Dean’s cheek resting on a pillow with a blissed out smile on his face. Castiel’s own cheek was rested on Dean’s back as he tried to catch his breath. 

After a while, they awkwardly shuffled on the bed until they were laying on their sides. Dean’s back to Castiel’s chest and their legs entwined. Castiel buried his nose into Dean’s scent gland and sniffed. 

The most beautiful strong scent came blooming off of the omega. Dean could even smell it himself. 

He fell asleep to the sound of whispered praises and the feeling of Castiel’s knot locked deep inside him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter was really hard for me to write. Hopefully you guys enjoy it though I fear it’s not my best.
> 
> As always, I appreciate each and every one of you. Thank you for all the amazing comments and kudos.

Chapter Fifteen 

Castiel woke to the sound of pounding at the front door. He looked around with confusion and noticed Dean was balled up under the covers with absolutely no intent of moving. He stared at the omega with nothing short of amazement before the pounding began again. 

Groaning as he threw the covers back, Castiel stood from the bed and walked to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a white tee before rushing down the hall and ripping the door open.

“What?” He snapped before looking to see who had woken him up at five thirty in the damn morning. 

“Why aren’t you answering your phone?” Charlie snapped back as she shoved past Castiel and went straight to the kitchen. 

“I’ve been trying to call you since last night, you had me worried!” Charlie yelled while busying herself with making a cup of coffee. 

“Quit yelling, Charlie, Jack and Dean are asleep still.” Castiel whispered angrily. 

Charlie halted in her movements momentarily before resuming her mission. The anger and fear was rolling off her body in waves, causing Castiel to take a few steps back from her. 

“Good, you need to wake Dean because I have a question to ask him.” Charlie said as she impatiently watched the pot brewing. 

“Why?” Castiel asked, struck by the demanding tone of his usually easy going friend.

“Just do it Cas.” Charlie snapped again. 

Castiel walked down the hall in a daze. He wasn’t sure if waking Dean was the best idea, but he knew Charlie would do it herself if he didn’t. 

He walked into his bedroom and sat down next to where Dean lay. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair gently and smiled at the annoyed groan the omega gave him. Dean squinted his eyes at Castiel before batting his hand away.

“Go away.” Dean muttered, his voice still thick with sleep. 

“Dean, baby, I need you to wake up.” Castiel murmured. If he weren’t so worried about Charlie’s sudden appearance, he would appreciate Dean’s grouchy attitude. As it were, though, he wanted to rush this along so he could get to the bottom of what Charlie needed. 

“Why? What time is it?” Dean sat up and looked at the alarm clock before shooting Castiel with a glare that promised he’d have hell to pay later.

“I don’t know, Charlie got here and demanded you wake up so she could ask you a question.” Castiel tried explaining. Dean just stared at him with confusion.

“Who the hell comes over at five thirty in the morning to ask a question?” Dean growled. Castiel shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to answer Dean. This was the first time he’d ever experienced the likes of it too.

“Is Jack still sleeping?” Dean asked when he’d thrown the covers off and pulled on the pair of shorts Castiel had thrown at him.

“Yeah, I haven’t checked him on though.” Castiel said, suddenly worried that he didn’t even think about the pup when he opened the door. What if it had been a mad man knocking? 

Dean must have seen the panicked look on Castiel’s face because he smiled at the alpha despite his annoyance with being woken up.

“Don’t worry Cas, I’ll go check on him.” Dean left the room with a yawn, Castiel following close behind him. The omega walked stiffly down the hall and peaked his head into the guest room. Castiel came up behind Dean and rested his chin on the man’s shoulder. 

The sight before Castiel had to have been one of the sweetest things he’d ever seen. Jack was a tangled mess in the blankets. He had a stuffed bear clutched tightly to him and a petulant look on his face. The small snores that left the pup’s mouth betrayed how tired he must have been. 

“He’s so perfect.” Castiel whispered in amazement. Dean turned towards Castiel slowly and smiled sweetly at him. 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed as he placed his hands on Castiel’s chest. “He really is.” Before they could enjoy the moment any longer, Charlie popped around the corner and glared towards the two.

“Good, you’re awake. I need to show you something.” The lack of excitement in Charlie’s voice at meeting Dean had Castiel on edge. She’d been dying to meet the omega, had even sent Castiel a few angry words over Gilda meeting him before she had gotten the chance. A heavy weight settled in the alpha’s gut as he clasped Dean’s hand and lead him to the kitchen. 

Charlie stood with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. She had her back leaned against the counter and was looking every bit the pissed off warrior. When she spotted Dean, Charlie picked up a picture and placed it on the counter in front of the omega. She fixed him with a studious gaze that Castiel didn’t understand. 

“Do you know this man?” Charlie asked, voice slightly softer than it had been when she first came over this morning. Castiel looked down at the picture and frowned. 

It was a picture of Luke and Anna. They were smiling at the camera and Castiel could tell this was a picture that had been taken in their happier days. He looked up at Charlie with confusion, but her eyes were trained on Dean. 

Castiel turned his head and looked towards his omega. Dean stared at the picture with his mouth hanging open. The color had completely drained from the omega’s face and the scent of fear suddenly permeated the room.

“H-he’s gonna hurt her.” Dean whispered after several painfully quiet moments. Castiel felt his heart shatter as he looked at his sister. Dean knew about Anna, but he’d never seen her picture. The omega had no clue that the man in the picture already had hurt her.

“Dean, that’s Anna, that’s my sister.” Castiel whispered. Dean finally looked away from the picture and towards Castiel. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and he was breathing heavily.

“No. No, no, no.” Dean said quickly. The omega began pacing the room. Castiel went to grab him and stop the movement before Charlie glared at him.

“Dean, who is this man to you?” Charlie asked steadily. Dean ceased movement before his body slumped and he sat on the floor heavily. Charlie got down on her knees in front of Dean and stared at him with compassion.

“We need to know Dean.” She said in a voice that was both comforting and demanding. Dean looked up at her with trepidation. 

“T-that’s Nick.” He whispered so quietly Castiel thought he’d misheard Dean. 

He stood in the middle of the kitchen but felt like he was a thousand miles away. Castiel could hear the murmurs of Charlie and Dean but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. His mind focused on one thing; killing Luke. 

The bastard had already taken Anna and would have taken Dean too. His omega was lucky that Bobby got him out of the relationship when he did. Even with Dean being away from Luke, he still worried. That waste of space was the reason Dean ran for so long, afraid of what would happen if he stopped for one second. 

Luke was the reason his omega had shriveled in on himself. He’s the reason Dean lost his scent and lived in fear. 

Luke was Jack’s father. 

The thought had Castiel vibrating with rage. That bastard had fathered a beautiful little soul and had the audacity to raise a hand to him. 

Castiel would give anything to rip him into shreds. 

“Cas!” Charlie yelled, she snapped her finger in his face to get his attention. Castiel fixed her with a stony glare, unable to being himself back from where his thoughts had gone. 

“I need you here, Cas.” Charlie said as she pointedly looked down at Dean. 

Castiel followed her gaze and saw a horrifying sight. Dean was crumpled up into the shape of a ball, his arms wrapped around his knees which were held tightly to his chest. Dean was taking heaving breaths as he rocked back and forth with vigor.

“Nononononono.” It was a whispered chant of desperation and it filled the room with despair. 

Castiel felt numb as he dropped to the floor and drug Dean closer to him. His omega fought momentarily before letting out a startled sob and burying his face into Castiel’s neck. 

Castiel could feel Dean take deep pulls of his scent, seeking comfort in the familiar smell. The alpha tried to quell his rage, he didn’t want his scent to be marred by the emotion. It seemed that Dean didn’t care too much about what emotions were behind the thick scent, though. The omega crawled into Castiel’s lap and plastered himself against the alpha’s chest. 

“M’sorry Cas!” Dean sobbed. Castiel frowned before he tilted back so he could get a better look at Dean’s face.

His beautiful omega had tear stains going down his cheeks. His eyes were rimmed with red and he stunk of fear. Castiel ran a soothing hand up and down Dean’s back.

“Why are you sorry?” He finally found it in him to ask. 

“I d-didn’t kn-know.” Dean stuttered as he tried to get his breathing under control. Castiel held the omega tighter and bent to kiss him on the forehead.

“Of course you didn’t, baby. How could you have?” Castiel asked. He found it easier to reign in his anger when Dean so obviously needed his comfort.

“This is f-fucked.” Dean sniffled. Castiel chuckled at his omega’s choice of words before dipping his head and taking a long pull of Dean’s intoxicating scent. Burnt vanilla came through strong, and even though it surely singed the hairs in Castiel’s nose, he still found himself marveling at the new tone being added to his omega’s scent. 

“I think it makes sense.” Castiel did his best to shrug with a lap full of omega. Dean looked at him with confusion, obviously disagreeing with the sentiment. 

“How the hell does this make sense?” Dean, in all his fear, still had to ability to stare at Castiel as if he was crazy. 

“Just does.” Castiel murmured hoping that Dean would drop the line of questioning. The omega eventually did and leaned into Castiel’s neck again. 

“Freakin makes sense.” Dean scoffed and wrapped himself tighter around Castiel.

***

“Where is he?”

“Here, in town. I found his card number and it’s being used at a hotel just a few blocks from Sam and Gabe.” Castiel stared at Charlie. He felt a cold tremor run down his back as his mind drifted to Dean and Jack, both curled up in his bed and sleeping soundly. 

It had been a long morning. Once Dean had been able to get his breathing back to normal, he’d told Castiel and Charlie every last excruciating detail of his relationship with Luke. It had killed Castiel to hear the very reason why Dean was so unsure of himself now, but it all finally made sense. 

Dean had been so vulnerable earlier. He’d curled up next to Castiel on the couch and refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room. More than once, Charlie had glared at Castiel as he tried to quell Dean’s nerves and relieve him of the responsibility of telling his story. Of course Charlie was right, they needed to know, but it still hurt to see his omega reliving his pain.

They all plastered on their best faces when Jack started waking up. The pup had been a breath of fresh air for Dean. He’d immediately gone into parent mode and didn’t bat an eye until it came to be Jack’s nap time. The omega had laid down with the pup, but ended up falling asleep himself. Castiel didn’t have the heart to wake him, Dean had to be exhausted from the emotional morning.

“I’ll kill him.” Castiel growled. Charlie nodded her head, she must have anticipated the reaction because she didn’t seem surprised.

“You just need to keep Dean safe. From what I can tell he’s been here since before you left for Montana, I think he’s here for you and Gabe. If he doesn’t know that Dean’s here then we have a chance to stop the two from running into each other.” Charlie said with a face that said she had a plan. 

“Ok,” Castiel said slowly and sighed. He looked at Charlie with apprehension. “I can tell you obviously have a plan that you would like to share.” Charlie squirmed in her seat and picked at her nails.

“Well, you’re his alpha. He and Jack should be here with you.” Charlie said as if it was a given. 

Castiel stared at her for a second with shock. While having Dean and Jack here would certainly give him peace of mind, he didn’t want his omega to move in out of fear. Dean had already let that particular emotion drive his choices for too long. 

“No, I won’t have Dean move in because he feels he has to. I can find another way.” Castiel said vehemently. Charlie sighed and glared at him.

“It doesn’t have to be permanent, Cas. Just until we can get Luke behind bars where he belongs. After that Dean can live wherever he wants to.” Charlie argued. 

“I said no Charlie. We can do this some other way, we just have to think of something.” Castiel said while shaking his head. Charlie scowled down at the table before lifting her head and fixing her gaze behind Castiel. 

The alpha turned quickly and saw Dean standing quietly in the entrance of the dining room. His hair was messy from sleeping and there was a red mark from the pillow on his cheek. He was stunning. Not for the first time since he’d laid eyes on Dean did Castiel find himself breathless from the beauty of the other man. 

“What are we discussing?” Dean asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

“We’re discussing you and Jack’s safety.” Charlie said before Castiel could tell him otherwise. Dean nodded his head slowly and groaned.

“Story of my life, Charles.” Dean said while he walked to the table and sat down in the chair next to Castiel. The alpha reached out and took Dean’s hand in his own. Dean smiled gratefully at Castiel, conveying his appreciation for the show of affection.

“What do you want to do?” Castiel asked Dean. 

Dean shook his head and closed his eyes. He seemed to be in another world as he contemplated Castiel’s question. When the omega did finally open his eyes it was with sharp clarity that said he was determined either way.

“I’m sick of running Cas. Jack and I finally have something good. I want, I have to hold onto this.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand, making sure the alpha knew exactly what he was talking about.

“He’s right down the road from Sam and Gabe,” Charlie said without hesitation. Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. “Which is why I think it’s best for you to be here with Cas.” Dean shot Charlie a confused look before staring at Castiel.

Castiel found himself torn between the want for his omega to agree and not wanting him to out of necessity. His emotions didn’t make any sense to him and he worried about how he would react to either decision. 

He’d spent his whole life hoping that one day he would have a partner to share his days with and worrying that he’d never have that. Now that Dean was here, he wanted to keep him. What if Dean got spooked by the sudden appearance of Luke? What if he blamed Castiel? 

“What do you think Cas?” Dean asked. His face was guarded but there was an honest curiosity shining in his eyes. Castiel thought a moment before answering. This could make or break them. Was he truly willing to risk such a new relationship? 

He did know one thing he wasn’t willing to risk; Dean and Jack’s safety.

“Honestly, I agree with Charlie, but it isn’t up to me. This decision is yours.” Castiel said, which caused Dean to frown.

“That’s not true alpha, we’re mates. Your opinion is important to me.” Castiel found himself incapable of breathing. 

It was the first time Dean had said they were mates. Though they hadn’t shared a bite yet, their bond began forming the first time they met each other. Castiel could feel his alpha become more entwined with Dean’s omega every day. When Dean wasn’t around, Castiel could still sense him. When they were together the alpha knew the feelings of the omega without having to ask. Their lives were slowly becoming one.

The night before had been the true beginning of the mating bond. A promise that, even though they weren’t ready to take the plunge just yet, they would eventually. To hear that Dean felt the same way was music to Castiel’s ears.

“I’d like to protect you and Jack. The easiest way for me to do that is by keeping you close. It would make me happy to have you here.” Castiel said. Dean smiled gently at him before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

“You know I’m not going to move back out, right?” Dean whispered to Castiel, trying to gain a private moment under the watchful eyes of Charlie.

“I’m counting on it.” Castiel murmured back.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Dean talks about his abuse in this chapter a little bit. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading and the amazing encouragement!

Chapter Sixteen 

Dean sighed and stared at the ceiling of the living room. Jack had just gone down for a nap which left him alone with his thoughts for the next couple of hours. 

He was bored. 

It had been one week since Charlie had revealed the identity of his ex. Since then he’d done absolutely nothing. He was under direct orders from Castiel, Sam, and even Gabe, to stay inside and not go anywhere without one of them escorting him. It was mind numbing.

Like watching paint chip off the walls. 

He wanted to take Jack to the park, or the beach, or even the damn store. Leaving the apartment would put them at risk, though, and Dean would never put his pup in harm’s way. 

So they played card games, colored, and cooked, among other things. Jack was growing tired. Dean could see it in the way the pup would whine when he asked what they were going to do for the day. Could sense it in Jack’s restlessness. It was just as hard on the pup as it was for Dean. 

He wished he had the guts to confront Nick, no Luke, and get the whole thing over with. It was only a matter of time. 

That’s what it truly came down to. Dean knew they were just patching up the leak. Eventually he would have to face Luke and all his fears. For now, though, Dean would stay holed up in the apartment watching the hour hand tick by on the clock. 

Castiel was working with Charlie and Sam on what their next move was. Dean was as involved as he could be. He knew that they were contacting old employers and exes trying to dig up any dirt on Luke they could. So far they hadn’t found much, but Castiel constantly reassured Dean that it was to be expected. It would move slowly at first and that’s why they needed to buy their time. He knew that they wanted Luke behind bars, and that’s where Sam came in. 

Little Sammy had grown to be quite the vicious lawyer. He swore up and down that he would have Luke locked up tight within a month’s time. Dean would rather see him dead, but everyone else (excluding Castiel) said the legal route was better.

Dean would sit and stew for hours over what was going to happen next. That’s what his days were full of, moments of true happiness with Jack and worry. 

Living with Castiel had been easy. There were little quirks they had to get used to. Castiel refused to use the dishwasher, he said washing the dishes by hand was the only way to guarantee that they actually got cleaned. Dean got annoyed when doors were left opened to unused rooms, he would find himself constantly closing the entryway to their bedroom behind Castiel. Jack wouldn’t go to sleep at night unless someone had read a book and sang his favorite song. Castiel quickly learned that when Jack was demanding “Sunshine” it meant he needed to sing the full version of “You Are My Sunshine,” not just the happy bits. 

All in all it was easy. Dean found himself washing every dish by hand even when Castiel wasn’t home. It was a small price to pay for the sense of home he got whenever the alpha was near. 

The once sparse and decluttered apartment had very obviously been taken over by a pup. Toys were found hidden in every nook and cranny. Colored pictures were hung up on the fridge, and the guest bath was so full of water toys Dean didn’t know how his pup managed to bathe in at all. At first, Dean had worried about how Castiel would feel. The alpha didn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, he would get a serene smile on his face whenever he found some random toy hidden under the couches. 

The alpha had told Dean that it was his greatest want coming to fruition. Sharing his life with someone was all he’d yearned for. He was finally able to. Dean had told him he was crazy, but Castiel had just smiled at him. The alpha said he was lucky. Dean was sure that he was truly the lucky one.

Castiel was everything he’d always wanted, but never knew he could have. The alpha was kind and smart. Soft spoken with Jack and adamant in his beliefs. Everything that Castiel did was done with thoughtfulness. Even in the throes of passion, the alpha always made sure that Dean’s needs were met first.

To put it simply, Castiel was amazing.

Dean jumped out of his reverie when the sound of the front door opening came to him. Dean looked over and smiled warmly when the very alpha he had just been day dreaming about came walking over the threshold. 

Castiel was wearing black slacks with a white button up that hugged his chest in the most perfect manner. The sleeves were rolled up on his forearms and Dean found himself drooling over the corded muscles that flexed as the alpha bent to pull his shoes off. He was a sight to behold. 

“Quit drooling.” Sam said. Dean hadn’t even noticed his giant of a brother come in behind Castiel. 

“He can drool, us Novak men are known for our looks.” Came Gabe from somewhere in the hall. 

Dean frowned as he watched all three of them pile into the living room. Castiel bent down over Dean and gave him a quick kiss before sitting next to him on the couch.

“We having a party?” Dean asked. All of them were staring at Dean with stupid expressions of delight that told him they knew something he didn’t. It made him a little annoyed if he were being honest. 

“Did you know that Bobby takes pictures?” Sam asked as he settled into the other couch followed by Gabe. Dean frowned and shook his head.

“No, but I don’t really see why that matters.” Dean said. He failed to see the importance behind the news.

“Well, it matters because he uses his phone. It sorts the photos by date and location automatically. Did you know that he took photos of you at your home with Luke when he came to get you?” Sam asked. Dean thought back and nodded stiffly. 

“Yeah, actually, I remember that. Said he wanted to document what was happening just in case.” Dean answered. He remembered being annoyed with Bobby because the old man was adamant that pictures of Dean beat up and bruised were important. 

“Well, we have entered the just in case phase.” Sam said. He laid a folder on the coffee table and encouraged Dean to look at it. 

Dean picked it up and noticed dates and times corresponding with several different events. Most of them were from his memory, but some were of things he didn’t recognize.

“Why does this name look familiar?” Dean mused to himself as he pointed at a name scribbled in large handwriting with circles surrounding it.

“Chuck Shurley, he was Luke’s boss when you guys lived with each other. He’s agreed to come forward and share the information he has on Luke’s employment during that time,” Castiel sighed and smiled sadly at Dean. “Turns out Luke liked to talk about your relationship.”

Dean frowned as he remembered the few company parties he’d gone to with Luke. Everybody always seemed to keep a distance from him while sharing sympathetic glances. 

“They knew?” Dean asked. Castiel frowned and nodded his head.

“It would seem so, Chuck said he’d reported Luke to the authorities but they told him you would need to come forward. He never had a chance to talk to you alone, so instead he kept Luke on while you were together so he could try to keep an eye out for you. As soon as they found out you had left, Chuck fired Luke,” Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand before continuing. “Luke had to be escorted off the premises after he threw a desk through a window. He even keyed Chuck’s car after he got fired. All things were documented with the police department.” Dean shook his head at the thought of Luke’s reaction. Of course he would throw a fit. 

“How does that help us?” Dean asked with honest curiosity. Sam smiled gleefully and leaned forward, the excitement of the case obviously running thick in his blood.

“We can use this to prove he has violent tendencies. Pair that with your testimony among others, and we should be able to put him away for a long time.” Sam said victoriously. Gabe smiled and nodded his head towards Dean.

“There’s a couple people, omegas, that are thinking about testifying. They all know Luke in the same manner you do.” Gabe added. Dean looked at the fellow omega with wide eyes.

“There’s more of us?” Dean asked quietly. Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand again and smiled sadly. 

“Dean, with an alpha like that, there will always be more.” 

***  
“Can I ask you something?” Sam asked hesitantly. Dean looked towards his little brother and saw a petulant look on his face. Dean nodded his head slowly, worried about what the question might be.

“Why him?” Sam said while glaring down at a picture of Luke. Dean smiled sadly and sighed.

“It was good, in the beginning. He used to bring me flowers randomly, we’d go out on fun dates, and he protected me. He bought a house for us to live and raise a family in. I thought I’d found the one.” Dean said, his heart aching over the lies Luke had sold him.

“So what changed?” Sam asked kindly. 

“I don’t know,” Dean said while thinking back to the first time Luke had started showing aggression. He frowned before taking a deep breath. “I guess it was around the time I got pregnant. He was upset when I told him the news, said he wasn’t ready to be a dad. We talked about it, though, and I thought we were ok.” Dean shrugged as he thought about the long conversation he had with Luke about being a parent and whether or not they could handle it. At the time the other man had said they would figure it out together. He’d soothed Dean’s worries with his words and gestures. 

“He started out hitting me. The first time he said he’d never do it again. I knew better, should have just ran, but I couldn’t. I just wanted so badly for everything to work out that I didn’t even think about it happening again. Pretty soon he quit apologizing, though. He didn’t make any excuses or beg for forgiveness and I didn’t ask for any. I just took it.” 

Sam clenched his fists angrily. They hadn’t talked about what happened between Dean and Luke. Castiel had handled informing everyone of Dean’s past because he was too chicken shit to face his brother and Gabe. He owed this much to Sammy, though. He owed him his story.

“When you got taken away I lost my fucking mind. John didn’t care and Bobby was getting blocked on every end. I was just going through the motions every day, biding my time until I could get you back. One day this alpha came up to me and bought me a drink. He called me sweetheart and told me I was beautiful. I just- I loved it Sam. I craved it,” Dean paused and shook his head. Looking back now, it was hard for him to believe that the same man who approached him in the bar was the same one who beat him bloody. “When Bobby came to get me, our relationship had turned into a nightmare. It was like living with John all over again. I was on edge, anything I said or did had the potential to set him off. The decision to leave him was easy. He followed me, though. When he found me, he beat the shit out of me and hit Jack. That’s when I started running.” Dean whispered. He looked towards Sam and noticed that the man had a carefully schooled face, but the signs of anger were there. He was rigid, his jaw clenched, and his fists formed tightly on his thighs. 

“I hate that you went through that, Dean. Hate that I left you with John. I hate everything about what you’ve been through.” Sammy said through clenched teeth. Dean smiled sadly at his brother and shook his head.

“You know, as much as I hate it too, I can’t regret it,” Sam stared at him with shock. Dean thought about his pup playing in his new room with Castiel and Gabe. It was quite accurate that he didn’t have any regrets. “Jack is everything to me, and to imagine a life without him would mean no life for me at all. I would endure anything to have my son.” Dean said with finality. Sam nodded his head and smiled, even though it was stiff.

“He’s a great kid, Dean.” Sam said. Dean felt immense pride swirl inside his heart. Hearing other people say what Dean already realized was a confirmation that he was doing a good job with his pup.

“Lucky for him, you got lots of practice with me.” Sam laughed lightly. Dean smiled at his brother and thought of all the times he’d taken care of the man. 

“You were my practice run.” Dean teased. 

“I think I turned out pretty alright for a practice run.” Sam smiled at Dean. The two brothers sat quietly as they both thought back to the years where all they had was each other.

John would leave them for days on end. He’d always leave a wad a cash on the counter of whatever seedy hotel they were staying on. It was never enough to get by for how long he’d be gone. Dean used to steal food from whatever gas station or supermarket their hotel was by. Eventually, he got to the point that he could sneak into bars. He would play dumb when it came to pool and darts, hustling whichever poor sucker thought an omega wouldn’t know how to win a game. He used to come home with a blooming black eye and a pocket full of cash. 

They used to spend hours at arcades, playing the games until closing time. It was the cheapest form of entertainment Dean could afford. They would make friends with the workers easily, sometimes getting free drinks and food out of them. Looking back now, Dean realized those people felt sorry for the two brothers who were always there, but he didn’t care. Those signs of caring were what got them through tough times.

He supposed he hadn’t done a half bad job with Sammy. Sure the kid got taken away from him, but that was John’s fault, not Dean’s. Besides that, look at him now. A great alpha who fought for the rights of omegas. 

“Yeah, guess I didn’t do too bad of a job.” Dean smiled and hugged Sam. 

Everything was going to be ok. There weren’t any other options.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update! It’s been a hectic couple weeks and I haven’t had the time to make any additions. 
> 
> I offer shameless smut and a little bit of plot thickening in hopes that you guys will forgive me.
> 
> Thank you for reading and the amazing comments you guys leave. It warms my heart!

Chapter Seventeen

Castiel supposed what he felt was a lot like falling. The exquisite adrenaline rush that pumps through one’s veins as they realize their feet are no longer on the ground. Not knowing what will happen next as they hear the rush of air in their ears. 

It was exciting and terrifying all at once. 

He realized now why people call it falling in love. He had no control over what his heart was telling him. What waited at the end of the fall was unknown. Sometimes he would worry that it wouldn’t end the way he wanted it to. That Dean and Jack would be taken from him. He tried not to fester on that particular fear too long, it didn’t help him. 

Instead, Castiel focused on what was in front of him. Whether that be the file full of the heinous acts of Luke, or a room filled with Jack’s laughter. He poured himself into whatever his task at hand was, it was the only way to keep him from panicking. 

He plastered Jack’s drawings and coloring pages on his fridge. Put pictures of Dean and the pup on the shelves in his living room. He watched cartoons happily. He made love to Dean whenever he got the chance. Castiel did all this because he wasn’t sure how long it would last. 

He hoped it would last forever. He often found his hopes slipping through his hands. What he wanted wasn’t always what he got. 

Castiel knew that their relationship wouldn’t progress the way he wanted it to if they couldn’t get Luke behind bars. Dean wouldn’t be able to be truly comfortable if Luke was still out. So Castiel tried his hardest to gather as much evidence as he could. He used every trick in the book to find people who would be willing to testify. 

All he could do was hope that it would be enough.

***

“Cas, look at this one.” Dean pointed out a comforter set adorned with cartoon characters from one of Jack’s favorite shows. Castiel stood next to Dean and took in the busy pattern. 

“I think he’d love that.” Castiel said and watched the way Dean smiled at the alpha’s conclusion. 

“Do you think he’ll get tired of it?” Dean asked with a slight frown on his face. Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

“If he does, we can get him a new one.” Castiel said. He could see the way the omega blushed at the thought. Getting his pup new things hadn’t always been option according to Dean. Castiel didn’t want his omega to worry about that anymore. 

“I don’t want to waste money on something he won’t use for long.” Dean murmured while staring at the yellow comforter set. He really was quite taken with the bedding. Castiel smiled and drew Dean into a hug.

“I can get it,” Castiel said even as Dean shook his head. The alpha placed a finger over Dean’s lips and smiled. “It’s an apartment warming gift.” Castiel smiled even brighter when Dean laughed at his dull joke. 

“You’ve already done so much.” 

“Yet not even near the amount that I would I like to.” Castiel answered before kissing Dean on the lips gently. 

Dean fisted Castiel’s shirt and whined quietly. The alpha laughed breathlessly before resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder.

“If I’d known new bedding would get you this excited I would have bought some as soon as you moved in.” Dean laughed and pushed Castiel away.

“Shut it.” He retorted with no heat. Castiel smiled and grabbed the package of bedding.

“How long did Sam say the movie was?” He asked Dean as they headed towards the cash register.

“Little over an hour, but he and Gabe were going to take Jack for ice cream afterwards.” 

“Perfect,” Castiel growled as he stopped and nipped Dean’s ear. “I know just the thing to do.”

The rest of the trip was spent with sly glances and deep blushes. Castiel slid next to Dean and plastered himself to the omega’s side as they drove home. Something about Dean driving the Impala screamed masculinity to Castiel and he loved that he was the one who got to take this man apart every night.

“Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you are when you drive?” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear after he licked up the side of the omega’s neck. Dean whimpered and grasped the wheel tighter, his white knuckles looking as if they would snap the wheel in a heart beat.

“Cas.” Dean groaned in warning, but Castiel could hear the plea in his tone, the purr in Dean’s chest.

“If I had it my way, you’d pull over and I’d bend you over that hood. Fuck you so hard you’d feel it for days.” Castiel said and nipped at the omega’s stubbled jaw. Dean stared forward with a pained expression, his eyes were carefully trained on the road. 

The smell of slick filled the car and Castiel groaned when the scent hit him. He busied himself with rubbing Dean’s dick through his jeans and plastering sloppy kisses onto whatever skin he could reach.

“You like that don’t you?” Castiel murmured into Dean’s ear. “Want everyone to see that I’m yours. That I can’t control myself around you.” Dean whimpered and closed his eyes. 

Castiel laughed when they got stopped by a red light and Dean cursed. The omega threw him a pointed glare before leaning in to kiss him. 

Castiel nipped at Dean’s bottom lip. The omega followed Castiel’s lips until a horn blared behind them. Dean flushed as he stepped on the gas and sped towards their apartment. 

The rest of the drive went too fast for Castiel’s liking. He was enjoying getting Dean worked up. When they got to the elevator, though, Castiel found himself thankful it was over as Dean shoved him up against the wall as soon as the doors were closed. 

“You’re such a dick.” Dean murmured as he ground against Castiel. The alpha growled and reached down to grab handfuls of Dean’s ass. 

“You like it.” Castiel bit out as he pulled Dean even closer. Their dicks lined up together through their jeans, creating a beautiful friction that had them both panting for breath in a matter of moments. 

When the elevator got to their floor, Castiel found himself thankful that no one was around. He fumbled with the keys to the door while Dean busied himself with working the button to Castiel’s jeans open. 

He had just managed to get the door open when Dean worked his hand down Castiel’s pants. The omega stroked the alpha’s dick as firmly as he could in the confines of clothing. Castiel groaned and slammed the door shut before leaning against it and grabbing a fistful of Dean’s hair. He pulled the omega in for a filthy kiss that had their teeth clattering together. 

Dean broke away and knelt down before pulling Castiel’s jeans and underwear down in a clumsy but quick manner. Before Castiel could question what the omega was doing, his dick was swallowed by Dean’s beautiful mouth. 

Dean knelt on the ground fully clothed as Castiel stood, still leaning against the door, with his pants around his ankles. The shirt he wore hung loosely at his hips as Dean bobbed up and down, swallowing at the perfect moments.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Castiel growled as his hands grasped helplessly at the door. Dean smiled up at him, his eyes hooded and dark with lust, his mouth full of dick, before grabbing Castiel’s hands and placing them on his head. 

Castiel gasped as he realized what Dean wanted. The omega wanted him to take control. 

He placed his hands at the back of Dean’s head and held him in place as Castiel began thrusting lightly into Dean’s mouth. It was intoxicating. The trust that Dean had for Castiel making him lightheaded as he began thrusting faster.

Excitement filled Castiel’s stomach. The thought of how they must look, debauched and unashamed, had Castiel grunting as he worked to control himself. 

Dean moaned uncontrollably from his position on the floor. The look of blissed out peace on Dean’s face as he relaxed every muscle in his body and let Castiel take control had the alpha on the edge of what was sure to be the most mind blowing orgasm he’d ever had.

“Fuck! So good, so good for me omega.” Castiel growled as he began thrusting even deeper. 

The feeling of his dick hitting the back of Dean’s throat had Castiel shouting out Dean’s name. The omega moaned blissfully and snaked his arms around Castiel’s hips. He held the alpha in place as he swallowed around the knot that was beginning to form. Dean’s tongue lapped urgently at the bottom of Castiel’s dick. 

The alpha began shaking uncontrollably. Not wanting to cum in Dean’s mouth, he grabbed the omega’s hair and pulled him back before hooking his hands under Dean’s arms and pulling him up. The sight of saliva and pre cum slathered on the omega’s lips had the aloha growling uncontrollably as he turned quickly and pushed Dean against the door.

“Knot me, alpha. Fuck me hard.” Dean gasped when they parted for air. The omega quickly unbuttoned his own pants and let them fall to his knees before turning around and bracing himself against the door. 

Dean’s ass wiggled temptingly in his satin panties. Castiel ripped the piece of fabric mercilessly and gripped Dean’s hips tightly. 

When he pulled Dean onto his dick with no preparation, both men moaned with desperation. Castiel leaned his forehead onto the back of Dean’s neck and took deep calming breaths. 

Dean reached back and grabbed Castiel’s hair before thrusting back onto the alpha’s dick. The filthy sound of the slick squelching filled the air as Castiel began meeting Dean’s thrusts with his own. 

“Ohh fuuuck.” Dean groaned when Castiel began relentlessly hitting his prostate.

“Tell me that you like it.” Castiel growled out. His possessive hands gripping Dean’s hips so tightly that he was sure there would be bruises. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, not with Dean writhing wantonly.

“Love it, alpha. Love you. So fucking much.” Castiel stilled his motions at the admission from his omega. He could feel a whole new urgency blossoming in him, one that involved showering Dean with warmth and affection for the rest of their lives.

“I love you too.” Castiel whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Dean’s scent gland. Dean nodded his head quickly. 

“Do it, alpha, mark me. Make me yours,” Dean turned slowly, facing towards Castiel as he looked at the alpha with pleading green eyes. “I want you, Cas. Forever. Mate me, please.” Dean added with a look of utter fear on his face. 

Looking back on the moment, Castiel would always swear he saw their lives flash before his eyes. The future they would live together played out as he stared into the beautiful green depths of Dean’s eyes. He would swear that he saw every sweet moment, every hard decision, and every heartbreaking moment they would share. It would end up being a way they would make their decisions. Was this the house Castiel saw in his vision? If it was, they knew they were on the right path. It was how he knew that mating Dean right then and there was the only decision to be made.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked. Doubt that Dean could actually want him heavy in his tone.

“I’ve never been more sure.” Dean whispered before kissing Castiel slowly. The alpha nodded his head and stepped out of the jeans that were still bunched around his ankles. He took his shirt off slowly and stood before Dean feeling every bit the vulnerable man he was. 

Dean smiled at him peacefully before reaching out his hand and tentatively tracing the planes of Castiel’s stomach. The alpha swallowed and closed his eyes. He could feel Dean inch closer and plant gentle kisses on his bare skin.

“You are so beautiful, Cas,” Dean murmured before cupping Castiel’s jaw with his hand. The alpha opened his eyes and stared into Dean’s. There was nothing but honesty and love behind them. “You’re the alpha of my dreams. Strong and capable, but gentle and soft spoken. You love my pup as your own, and I feel safe whenever you’re near. I don’t care if we don’t have a giant house or go on vacations. As long as I’m with you, I’ll always be happy.” Dean declared. 

“Dean.” Castiel choked out as he bent over and picked his omega up bridal style. Dean laughed at the top of his lungs while Castiel carried him down the hall towards their room. 

He laid Dean down gently before stripping the omega bare and crawling over him. There was no preparation. Just gentle kisses as Castiel slid into Dean slowly. The omega sighed and moaned softly whenever Castiel hit that sweet spot. The whole time their bodies were connected they held eye contact.

Urgency overcame Castiel as he thrust into Dean’s slick filled hole. Dean lay one hand over Castiel’s heart before grabbing Castiel’s own hand and placing it above his heart.

“Now alpha, do it now.” Dean whimpered. 

Unable to fight the urge anymore, Castiel nosed at Dean’s scent gland. Once he’d found the perfect spot, Castiel bit down hard enough to break skin. Dean cried out in pleasure as Castiel’s knot popped, locking them together. 

Castiel held his neck to the side, offering his scent gland to Dean. Alpha’s with mating bites weren’t very common. It was considered a progressive way of showing the commitment of two mates who shared a common ground. The alpha wasn’t considered above the omega if they had their mates mark. 

Dean knew this would be something Castiel wanted even though they hadn’t discussed. The thought of his alpha wanting to be marked had Dean nosing excitedly for the spot to place it. Once he’d found it, the omega let his teeth sink into the flesh of his alpha. 

Castiel came again with Dean’s name on his lips as he felt a powerful surge of connection go through his body. 

They lay silently for a while, lapping at each other’s wounds. After a moment of quiet Dean laughed lightly. Castiel lifted himself above Dean and peered down with a confused smile.

“If I’d known that buying me bedding would lead to us mating, I’d have had you bought me some as soon as I moved in.” Dean said breathlessly.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may remember that a while back my sister in law passed away. The day before she passed I put a deposit down on a puppy. 
> 
> It was a $200 non refundable deposit that went towards the puppy of my dreams. A corgi. I just love them so much, and we’re not going to get into why because I could literally go on for days. Anyways, I remember being so happy the day I put the deposit down and then wishing I could take it back the very next day. I thought to myself “jeez that money would really help right now.” I didn’t push it though, never asked for it back because I was too chicken shit to.
> 
> She was born on June 2nd, just a week before my own birthday. And when I went to go pick her out, I was very seriously considering another pup that I was holding when this little spit fire of a pup crawled onto my foot and began licking at it. I didn’t choose her, she chose me. 
> 
> Three weeks ago I got to bring her home. Let me tell you something, having a puppy is just very distracting. I’ve spent the last little bit trying to get her used to her new home and new life. She can be a little punk, but damn if her blue eyes don’t just melt my heart. 
> 
> I’m glad I was too chicken shit to see if I could get my deposit back. If I had, I probably wouldn’t have my little buddy right now. 
> 
> Which leads me to next point, I’m so very sorry for the random updates. This story will have an ending and it will be happy, but the writing is being done in spurts when Baby Z isn’t getting into stuff. Which truly isn’t very often. 
> 
> To those of you who are interested, my brother is doing good. He is taking his days one step at a time, but that’s to be expected. He’s on a long and winding road and it’s going to take some time, but that’s ok.
> 
> Without further ado, I leave you with this. It had to happen at some point.
> 
> Thank you!

Chapter Eighteen 

Dean strolled through the farmers market with his hand happily clasped in Castiel’s. Jack was walking a short distance ahead of them with a giant grin on his face as he took in all the fruits and vegetables. 

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning but the light breeze made the California heat bearable. The sky was blue without a cloud in sight. His pup was happy, his mate was perfect, and his life finally made sense. 

Dean knew he must look like a love struck omega, but he didn’t care. He was love struck. 

It had been four days since he and Castiel had mated and nothing had ever felt more right. Everything seemed to fall into place easily after the initial shock of the bite. 

Jack had come home from an afternoon with his uncles to learn that Castiel was going to be in his life forever. Dean could see his pup’s face transform with satisfaction as he processed the news that day. 

Sam and Gabe had both been over the moon. They had made a bet on how long it would take Castiel and Dean to mate. Gabe won.

Bobby hadn’t been too excited, but that was to be expected. With everything he’d been through with Dean, it would take the man some time to warm up to the idea. Dean couldn’t begrudge Bobby his feelings. 

It was just so.. peaceful. 

“Has he been to one of these?” Castiel asked absently as he watched Jack run around. Dean shook his head, knowing that the alpha’s question came from honest curiosity. He never judged Dean for the way he’d lived his life before. 

“No, most of my days off were spent at home. We didn’t go out much.” Dean shrugged. Castiel nodded his head and squeezed Dean’s hand. 

“That should change soon.” Castiel said solemnly. 

Apparently the case against Luke had taken a positive turn. Sam said he was planning to file paperwork within the week. They would be pushing for criminal charges and at the very least, a strict restraining order. 

Dean planned to celebrate by flipping Luke off and living the rest of his life right where he wanted to, with Castiel and Jack by his side. 

The thought of not worrying anymore made Dean anxious to have it all over with. Ideally, Luke would go behind bars for a long time, but he would settle with a restraining order too. He just wanted something that said, without any doubts, Luke couldn’t come near him or Jack.

“That would be a dream.” Dean answered Castiel. The alpha smiled sweetly at him before placing a kiss on his forehead. Dean was ok with admitting it made his heart flutter. 

“What will you do with your days when you don’t have to worry?” Castiel asked as they continued following behind Jack. Neither of them were very interested in the produce, but Dean knew he should be paying attention. Sam had asked them to come and get a couple things for a barbecue they were planning later that day. 

Another thing that amazed Dean about his life? The ability to have a friggin barbecue with his little brother. 

“I’d like to go back to work. Maybe I can get a couple jobs and start earning my keep.” Dean laughed at the glare Castiel shot him.

“Thats nonsense, you don’t have to earn anything.” The alpha said vehemently. Dean thought about what he really wanted to do. In his wildest dreams he never imagined that he would get to live the life he was living right now. A life where he could think about what his long term goals were instead of just worrying about whatever shitty job he could pick up. 

“Maybe I could go back to school.” Dean murmured. He looked towards Castiel and noticed the alpha had a pleased smile on his face.

“You could certainly do that.” Dean smiled happily before frowning.

“Probably shouldn’t, not for a while at least,” Dean shrugged when Castiel looked at him pensively. “Can’t afford it right now, but I could start going to classes part time I guess.” Castiel nodded his head absently. He was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath. 

“I don’t want you to pay for my education.” Dean said before Castiel could offer. This was something he wanted to do for himself. 

“I wasn’t going to suggest that,” Castiel stuck his tongue out at Dean. “I was going to say there’s lots of scholarships for omegas, I could help you apply for them. Plus, you could go online and take some classes in the evening.” 

“What about Jack?” Dean asked, thinking of the possibilities he’d never dreamt of before.

“With scholarships and financial aide you might not even need to work, and I’m home in the evenings. I’d be with the pup.” Castiel said resolutely. 

“You’d do that?” Dean asked with astonishment. He didn’t know why this amazing man still surprised him with his graciousness. Dean was trying to get used to it, but there were still times he second guessed his luck. 

“Of course, Dean. I don’t know if you noticed, but I consider you both mine.” Dean blushed at Castiel’s words. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling the alpha into a loving kiss if he wanted to.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean whispered. Castiel smiled at Dean.

“And I love you.” 

“Daddy! They gots lemonade!” Jack said excitedly as he ran back towards the pair. Dean smiled at his pup and nodded his head. 

“You two go ahead, I’ll meet you there in a moment,” Dean said to Castiel, who was already fishing cash out of his pocket. “I’ve got to start looking for some of this rabbit food Sam requested.” 

***

Dean walked along the different displays and picked out some of the fresh produce Sam had asked for. He could no longer see Castiel and Jack, but he had an idea of where they went. 

Figuring he had some time to actually look around, Dean walked through the aisles slowly. There were a couple of places that sold refinished furniture. He wondered how Castiel would feel about decorating the apartment with a few of the pieces. 

As Dean stared down at a vintage buffet, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He couldn’t place the feeling, but he was suddenly nervous. Judging by the wrinkled noses, other people could scent him. 

Dean looked around but didn’t notice anything out of place. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back towards the furniture. That’s when he noticed a pair of legs standing too close to him. 

He looked up slowly and felt his heart stop beating. 

“Marco.” 

***

“You honestly thought you could outrun me? Better yet, you thought you could outsmart me? I knew right where you’d end up. So fucking predictable.” Luke said as he held onto Dean’s bicep tightly and all but drug him towards the parking lot. 

Dean tried to fight, he was in public for hell’s sake! No one seemed to notice, though. When he tried grabbing help from a bystander, Luke had flashed the holster on his hip menacingly. As much as Dean wanted to fight it, he didn’t want anyone to get hurt. 

“You know what’s funny to me? That you ended up with that fucking freak. First time I met him I wanted to rip his damn throat out. He’s so, weird.” Luke unlocked the door to a dark SUV and threw Dean into the back seat. Dean scrambled to open the door after Luke had slammed it, but found that the child locks were securely in place. 

“Not stupid Dean.” Luke smirked back at Dean as he slid into the driver’s seat. 

The vehicle started up with a roar and Luke began backing out of his space. Dean could see people staring at the car with confusion and worry. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Castiel emerge from the crowd with a panic stricken look on his face and a pensive Jack on his hip. 

Luke laughed and rolled his window down. He leaned out and smiled towards Castiel. 

“Fuck off Cas!” Luke yelled before stomping on the gas pedal and speeding out of the parking lot.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and to the point. I’m going to be posting another in about two minutes though. Thank you for reading!

Chapter Nineteen 

“It was a dark Chevrolet Tahoe, windows tinted black, and the back bumper has a dent.”

“Did you happen to get the plate number?”

“4J12B59.”

“Good, how long ago did this happen?”

“I don’t know, maybe ten or fifteen minutes ago. Do you have someone out there looking?”

“People are looking as we speak.” 

“So you’re just making me repeat what I told the dispatcher for fun?”

“I’m taking the report, sir, we have other cops looking for this vehicle right now.”

“So then why the fuck am I having to repeat myself? You already know the information!”

“Sir, I’m going to have ask you to calm-“ 

“I can’t calm down, my fucking mates been kidnapped!” 

***

“Charlie. Please tell me you picked up a location from Dean’s phone.”

“It’s still at the farmers market, Cas.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Is there a chance Luke circled back?”

“Hang on-“

“God dammit!”

“What is it Cas?”

“It’s sitting in the fucking Impala, which I can’t get into!” 

“Hey, calm down. I do have something that might be useful. Luke used his card to book a cabin near Tahoe five hours ago. My guess is he’s taking Dean there.”

***

“Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. In fact, just lock the doors and keep Jack inside.”

“I’ll do that.”

“Are you going to be alright here on your own?”

“Oh Cassie, you forget that I’m your big brother, not the other way around. I’ll be fine, besides Sam needs to go with you and Jack needs to stay away. I’ve got this.”

“I love you Gabe. Please be careful.”

“Of course, I love you too.” 

***

“We’ll be back in time for breakfast.” 

“You gonna gets Daddy?”

“Yes, I’m going to get him.”

“A’right Cas. I miss you a’ready.”

“I miss you too Jack.”

***

Castiel sped down the freeway. He wove in and out of the traffic as he gripped the wheel to his Prius so tightly his knuckles turned white. He couldn’t get to his destination fast enough. 

Sam sat in the passenger with a pensive expression. The apprehension of the two alphas filled the small space with a scent so sour that Castiel had to roll down the windows. 

Castiel’s vision was filled with dread as he thought of what Luke could be doing to Dean at that moment. What if he hurt him? What if Dean was dead? Castiel couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without his omega, his mate.

His life had been one continuous loop of loneliness, he’d never thought he could have something more. Now that he knew what his future could hold, he didn’t want to go back. Castiel knew without a doubt that he couldn’t live in a world that Dean didn’t exist in. 

He just couldn’t.

Sam reached over and squeezed Castiel’s shoulder reassuringly. Unfortunately, it didn’t do anything to calm his nerves. There was too much left to chance for Castiel to be even somewhat comfortable. 

The car ride to Tahoe was supposed to be a quick trip, but Castiel felt as though it was dragging on forever. Everyone was driving too slow and his car wasn’t fast enough. He needed to be at his destination an hour ago. 

It had been three hours since Luke had taken Dean. They were easily some of the worst three hours of Castiel’s life. 

“He’s going to be ok, Cas. Dean may not act like it, but he’s tough.” Sam said with a strength that Castiel didn’t have. He just nodded his head and kept his eyes on the road.

“Our dad taught us... stuff that no kid should know. Made us his own little weapons. I was always surprised that Dean didn’t just kick his sorry ass when we got older. Guess he knew how to defend himself from everyone but John.” Sam lamented sadly. Castiel growled and gripped the steering wheel even tighter. 

“I’ll fucking kill Luke. If he laid a hand on Dean, he’s dead.” Castiel said quietly. Sam nodded his head.

“I won’t stand in your way.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* this chapter has violence, please be aware of this as you read it.
> 
> Wow! The response I’ve gotten to this fic is amazing. As it comes to a close I just want to say thank you to every single one of you! It’s been a hard few months and you all have been so supportive and understanding. The love that you guys give not only for this story, but for my family, my brother, my pup, etc. makes me speechless. I can’t say enough how much I appreciate you all. I gotta say, the Supernatural fandom is hands down the best!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

Chapter Twenty

Dean sat tied to a chair with his head hanging. Blood was dripping from one of the new cuts on his face and splattering onto his jeans. It was hard for him to believe that just a while ago he was enjoying an afternoon with his family. 

Luke was peaking out the curtains of the outdated cabin they were in. He’d parked the vehicle around back, trying to hide it from the view of passerby’s. 

He looked crazed. His blonde hair had grown longer than Dean had ever seen it and it was sticking up in random directions. His clothes looked to be three sizes too big and there was a deranged smile gracing his stubbled face. 

Dean looked at him and wondered what it was that drew him to the alpha in the first place. This side of Luke was one that showed itself towards the end of their relationship, but the warning signs were always there. He thought about all the times they had and realized they were never good enough for him to endure the pain that he had, or that he was going through at that moment. 

He knew how this story ended. He had for a long time. There was only one way for Dean to truly be free of Luke and it was through death. Whether it be Luke’s, or his own, was still unanswered.

“Tell me, Dean, hows our kid doing?” Luke asked as he peaked out behind the blind in the kitchen window. Dean shook his head and closed his eyes. He refused to talk about Jack to Luke. 

“Not talking?” Luke walked up slowly to Dean before back handing him. 

Dean’s face went to the side as the sharp noise of skin on skin filled the small space. He quickly looked towards the man and spit out the blood that had been gathering in his mouth onto Luke’s face.

Luke growled before punching Dean on the nose. The omega could hear the sickening crunch of his bone breaking. 

“You fucking idiot,” Luke yelled as he gripped Dean’s shoulders hard and got into his face. “The least you could do is tell me about the baby you stole from me.” Dean laughed breathlessly while glaring at Luke.

“You think I stole him? Give me a fucking break, Luke. You beat me and then you beat him when you got the chance!” Dean screamed. He could feel his anger boiling over to the point of insanity, he would kill this man or die trying.

“God you’re so annoying! Always wanting pity, begging for people to feel bad for you. Wanna know something, Dean? You got what you fucking deserved,” Luke screamed. He was pacing in front of Dean with a look on his face that showed his insanity. “Daddy’s little soldier, Sammy’s mother, little bitch omega. That’s what you are. Yeah, you got exactly what you had coming to you.” Dean saw the hit coming far before he felt it. The hard connection to his skull was the last thing he felt before his world went black. 

***

Castiel was wearing a white linen shirt with dark blue swim trunks. He was walking up to Dean with a giant smile on his face and a baby tucked into his neck. Dean sat on the sand of the beach and watched in awe at the sight of his alpha. He was so beautiful. 

“Daddy?” A small voice asked. Dean looked over to his right and saw Jack pouting toward him. He was a few years older, maybe six, but his blonde hair and big blue eyes were still unmistakable. 

“Do you think Papa will take Hannah swimming without me?” Jack sounded so sad that it broke Dean’s heart. He quickly grabbed his son and pulled him into his side. 

“No honey, I think you’re forgetting that you’re Papa’s pup too. He’s not going to leave you behind.” 

“What if he does?” Jack said forlornly. 

“I know he won’t. You want to know how I know that?” Jack nodded his head excitedly.

“Because you make it impossible to leave you behind anywhere.” 

“Daddy!” Jack exclaimed as he crossed his arms and stuck his lip out.

“I’m serious Jack. You’re loud and energetic. You’re super crazy and way good at being a ninja. More than that, you’re Papa’s best little buddy.” Jack smiled at Dean sadly before looking down at his feet. 

As Castiel got closer his smile faded into a frown. Undoubtedly he could see his pup pouting. Before Dean could say anything, though, Castiel was knelt in front of Jack and handing Hannah to Dean.

“It’s a little hot isn’t Jack?” Castiel asked as he stripped his shirt off. Dean couldn’t help but appreciate the view of Castiel’s tanned skin. 

Jack nodded his head and when he looked up towards Castiel, his little eyes were filled with tears. Dean watched as Castiel held out his hand for Jack and helped the pup up.

“I think we need to go swimming.” Castiel said seriously. Jack started squirming and smiled up at his papa.

“Yes! That’s what I was thinking!” The pup exclaimed excitedly. 

“Well then come on. Bet I can beat you to the water!” 

***

“Dean.” The dark voice sung out. Dean peaked his eyes open and winced at the throbbing ache in his head. 

He wanted to go back. Wanted to see Castiel and Jack swim as he cuddled what was undoubtedly his little girl. He’d gotten a glimpse of her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to stare at them for much longer than he’d been able to.

His heart ached as Luke knelt in front of him with a vicious smile on his face. Dean wanted his future, the one that he’d just seen. Not the dark one that was currently presenting itself.

“You’re so much prettier when you’re sleeping,” Luke murmured as he swept his hand across Dean’s cheek. “I can’t wait to squeeze the life out of you.” Dean felt his heart hammer when Luke’s hand gripped lightly around his neck. He was pulsing the pressure, hard then soft. Choking Dean to the point that he was gasping for air when Luke loosened his grip. 

“That’s right baby, you seeing stars yet?” Luke growled as Dean fought the restraints. His hands and feet were tied too tightly for him to get any slack. He struggled, whipping his head from side to side, but it was no use. He couldn’t break free from the tight grasp Luke had on him. 

“Say good night.” Luke whispered. Dean’s vision was blurring around the edges and Luke wasn’t loosening his grip anymore. 

Dean knew he was going to die. 

There was something about this ending that seemed altogether predictable and tragic to him. As he gasped for breath like a fish out of water, Dean thought about his whole life. It flashed before him like a movie that was doomed to sad ending. 

Then Dean saw the gangly teenager who used to smile at him with an irritated but loving look. He saw Bobby staring at Ellen with the look of a man thoroughly in love. He saw Jo laughing at a stupid joke. He saw Castiel looking at him reverently. He saw Jack.

Dean smiled through his dark vision. Even if Luke won in the end, the middle of his story had been amazing.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here, I will be posting the epilogue soon.
> 
> Thank you guys for everything! You’re all amazing!

Chapter Twenty One

Castiel pulled down a secluded dirt driveway. It was covered by trees and the foliage was so overgrown he had a sneaking suspicion it had been a while since anyone had truly loved the place. 

Charlie had been able to narrow down the list of possible hideouts by looking at the website of the vacation rentals that ran Luke’s card. The company owned eleven cabins in Tahoe and this one was the cheapest. He was sure that Luke would want something cheap, he probably didn’t plan to be at the place long. Castiel prayed that his suspicions were right.

The long driveway seemed to take forever to drive down. Castiel had turned the headlights to his Prius off in the hopes that he wouldn’t be noticed by whoever was occupying the cabin. When they got down the drive the first thing Castiel noticed was the lack of vehicles. The lights were on in the cabin, though. 

He got out of his car and left the door open, not wanting the sound to tip any inhabitant off. The curtains were drawn so tightly that Castiel couldn’t see inside, he could only see the glimpses of light. 

Castiel snuck around the backside of the cabin slowly, he just wanted something. Any sign that Dean was inside and he would knock the door. 

As he rounded the corner towards the back of the place he saw a dark mass. A cover was draped carefully over a large SUV. Castiel ran over to it and picked up the edge of the tarp. Just like that his whole world became focused. He could suddenly smell distressed omega, and it wasn’t any omega. Dean was inside. 

Castiel ran to the front of the cabin with a singular thought: Dean. 

He faintly heard Sam on the phone, presumably with the cops, as he got to the door and kicked it open. The sound of wood cracking rang sharp through the air.

A putrid scent hit Castiel as he took in the scene before him. Luke had Dean’s neck gripped in his hands. Dean was tied to a chair so tightly there was no chance for escape. His beautiful omega was bloodied and bruised, but more concerning he was pale. His lips were a faint blue from lack of oxygen and his eyes were dilated. 

Castiel growled, sharp and loud, before running towards Luke and plowing into his side. The snarl that ripped out of the deranged alpha underneath him was overshadowed by the gasping breaths Dean took. 

Luke began wiggling underneath him, trying to find any purchase in order to get out from his position. Castiel landed his first punch to Luke’s nose. The satisfying crunch of a broken nose gave him a thrill. 

“You’re fucking dead, you hear? You’re a dead man!” Castiel snarled at Luke while punching his stomach. 

Luke cried out pitifully. Castiel let the whimpering noises wash over him as his world became red. He focused completely on the alpha below him and lost sense of all else. 

There was no time or space. Castiel couldn’t hear anything but the slight ringing in his ear. All he could feel was the sensation of his hand smashing into whatever body part Luke presented him with. 

“Cas, shit, wait!” He felt an arm pull him back. Castiel snarled as he was ripped from Luke’s body. 

Sam stared at him with a grim look as he took in the sight of Castiel. He was covered in blood, and Sam was sure that very little of it was his own. Luke had gotten a few punches in, it was evident by the fat lip Castiel was sporting, but it was nowhere near the damage Castiel had caused. 

Luke was rolling on the floor moaning as he clutched at his gut. Sam grimaced at the sight but quickly turned towards Castiel and looked at him calmly.

“He’s not worth it, Cas. The cops are coming.” It obviously wasn’t the right thing to say because Castiel was laughing like a mad man.

“I don’t care Sam! I want him dead! He doesn’t deserve to fucking breath, now get out of my way.” Castiel said as he pushed Sam aside and stalked towards Luke again. Sam grabbed his hand and whirled him around so he was facing Dean. 

“Dean needs you.” Sam said sternly. 

Castiel felt his earth shatter. His beautiful omega sat limp in the chair, his hands and feet were already untied, but he couldn’t seem to move. He had blood splattered all over his face and bruises forming in the shape of a hand on his neck. 

Castiel walked towards Dean quickly before collapsing on his knees in front of him. He reached out and cradled the omega’s face softly.

“Oh Dean, what did he do to you?” Castiel whispered while Dean leaned forward and rested his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean whispered roughly even as his body shook with the sobs that were ripping through him. “Wanna go home. Take me home.” Dean begged. Castiel nodded his head and stood before offering his hand to the omega. As Dean was about to grab his hand, Luke began laughing. 

“That’s right, take him home. I’ll find him and I’ll finish it. Just like I finished that bitch sister of yours.” Castiel turned towards Luke slowly and fixed him with a murderous look.

“What?” He whispered. Luke smiled up at him with blood dripping from his mouth.

“You couldn’t protect her, what makes you think you can protect him?” Before another word was uttered Castiel was on him. He sat straddling the man as he wrapped his hands around his throat and squeezed. 

Luke kicked his feet while scratching at Castiel’s hands but it was no use. Soon the man’s limbs stilled as Castiel watched the life drain from his eyes.

***

“It was self defense, he was attacking Castiel and Castiel had to do something.”

“Hmm, and why didn’t you two wait for us again?” 

“With all do respect, officer, if that were your mate or brother in there would you have waited?” Sam asked patiently. The cop looked at with shrewd eyes before glancing at Castiel who was hovered over Dean. He nodded solemnly before closing his notepad.

“They’ll have to give a statement, but we should get your brother to the hospital first. We can speak with them there.” 

***

“I can get you some water, Dean. You just sit down and relax.” Castiel ignored the glare he got from his mate as he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards.

“You know I can stand up right?” Dean asked petulantly from his spot on the couch. Castiel sighed as he made his way back to Dean and held the glass out for him. 

“I know, but the doctor said-“

“The doctor said nothing strenuous, getting a glass of water isn’t strenuous Cas.” Castiel sat down next to Dean and closed his eyes. 

“I know, I just want to take care of you.” He murmured.

“Cas, you gotta stop. It’s been two weeks, Luke is dead, you’ve got to let me to do things on my own.” Dean said kindly, he grabbed Castiel’s hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“I worry about you.” Castiel shifted uncomfortably. Dean frowned before pulling Castiel into him and wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” Dean asked. Castiel sighed before answering in a hushed whisper.

“I took my eyes off you for ten minutes and look what happened.”

“Alpha, I am fine. You saved me, without you I wouldn’t be here right now.” 

“If I hadn’t left you in the first place he would have never come near you.” Dean moved to the ground quickly. Before Castiel knew it, the omega was knelt down before him with a worried expression.

“I want you to listen to me Cas. What happened was not your fault,” Dean stopped to let the words sink in. Castiel shook his head but stopped when Dean glared at him. “That was Luke’s fault, not yours. I’ve spent the better part of my life living in hell. You have given me the chance to live in peace. I need you to believe that, cause it’s the truth.” Castiel nodded his head and gulped against the sobs he felt trying to rip their way through his throat. 

“I will not spend one more moment of my life worrying about Luke and I hope that you will do the same.” Castiel swallowed again before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Dean. 

“I promise I will try, omega.”

“Good, cause I’ve got a feeling we’ve got some amazing things heading our way.”


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. Thank you all for support, I truly appreciate every single one of you!
> 
> I’ve got a couple other fics I’ve been kind of working on, I just have to find the time. I will be posting more though! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

Epilogue

Jack ran into the sterile room with Castiel trailing behind him. The pup had balloons and flowers cradled precariously to his chest and an excited smile on his face. 

“Hey Pup.” Dean smiled tiredly at his son. Castiel stood back towards the door and watched the scene in front of him unfold. 

“Hi Daddy, Papa says the baby is here!” Jack exclaimed. Castiel still felt a thrill happiness whenever Jack called him papa, even though it had been years since the pup had called him Cas. 

“Yeah, she is,” Dean said before smiling at Castiel. “Papa’s going to give her a bath here in a couple minutes if you want to go with him.” Dean offered. Jack shook his head and frowned. 

“I wanna stay with you Daddy.” Jack said quietly. 

Castiel and Dean had prepared for this moment for the past nine months. The moment Jack was no longer going to be an only child was undoubtedly going to be hard for the pup. He’d been the center of the world for so long that it was going to be an adjustment for him to get used to sharing his parents. 

They’d read all the books on how to handle the first few months of having a baby when there’s another kid in the house. They’d listened to all the tips other parents had given them. In the end, though, it was going to be trial and error.

“You can stay with me, baby.” Dean said before motioning Castiel forward. 

The alpha crossed the room quickly and took the bouquet out of Jack’s hands before helping the pup up to the bed. Jack snuggled into Dean’s side and smiled when the omega knelt down to kiss his head. 

“Where she at Daddy?” Jack asked with a slight pout that Dean couldn’t help but smile at.

“She’s over here sleeping.” Dean pointed to the other side of him where a little pink bundle slept in a clear bassinet. Jack peaked over Dean’s body carefully before frowning and looking at Castiel.

“Why’s she so small?” He whispered to Castiel, trying to shield Dean from the fact that something was wrong with his baby. Castiel laughed as he patted Jack’s head lovingly.

“She’s not grown yet, she still has a lot of time before she’s as big as you.” Jack squirmed as he looked back at his sister.

“I don’t think she’ll ever be as big as me Papa.” Jack said sadly. 

“Probably not, that’s why you’re the big brother.” Castiel answered. Jack smiled big and nodded.

“Yeah, and I gotta protect her!” He exclaimed. Dean shook his head and smiled at Castiel. Introducing Jack to his little sister was going better then they planned.

“What are we naming her?” Jack asked. Castiel sighed as he peaked over Dean and looked at the little bundle.

“Hannah.” He whispered. 

“After Aunt Hannah and Aunt Anna?” Jack asked with a small smile. Castiel nodded and laughed when Jack squealed.

“Can I tell Aunt Hannah banana?” 

“Of course you can, pup.” Dean said before leaning his head against the pillow and closing his eyes. 

***

The first week home with Hannah was an eye opener for Castiel. He found himself marveling at how Dean did it on his own with Jack. The omega always reminded him that Bobby and Ellen helped him a lot those first six months. Still, Castiel found himself amazed with his mate every time he woke up to a crying baby. 

Dean wanted to breast feed, making Castiel feel useless when it came to helping during the middle of the night. The omega reassured him that waking up with them was more than he could ask for, but Castiel still felt guilty. So he made sure he had diaper duty and that Dean was comfortable. He would busy himself around the apartment by making sure it was always picked up and Jack was happy. 

Sometimes Dean would fall asleep while Hannah was still feeding. Castiel always marveled at this. He would smile and feel an overwhelming feeling of love and satisfaction wash over him.

One day Dean took a long shower and the whole time Hannah cried at the top of her lungs. Castiel was sure that Dean was going to chastise him for not being able to calm her, but when the omega got out he just laughed and walked away. The alpha was caught between happiness that Dean trusted him to comfort their daughter and desperation for Dean to just take her. 

Jack was getting used to her. When they first came home he wanted to hold her all the time, but after a while the shine wore off. The pup often mentioned to Castiel that he wished she would just hurry up and walk so he could play with her. Castiel shuddered at the thought of a mobile baby.

One afternoon Dean disappeared into their room while Castiel was cleaning the dishes. He followed behind the omega a short while later and found Dean sleeping with Hannah perched on his stomach. Jack was tucked close next to him. Castiel smiled at the beauty of his family, his whole world snuggled closely together. He took a moment to reflect on his blessings before laying next to Jack and falling asleep himself.

His life had turned out much better than he’d hoped for.


End file.
